


MELLIZOS DE SANGRE   REAL

by FANNYLUCIEN66



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula 2000 (Movies), Dracula 2000 RPF, Dracula: The Series, Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali, Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandpa - Freeform, Love, Vampires, Vampires/Lycan, Wolves, hibrid, lycan, species - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNYLUCIEN66/pseuds/FANNYLUCIEN66
Summary: La reunión de mellizos separados por la guerra de vampiros y la hembra Lucien vivio en Ecuador,mientras su hermano Lucius en Rumania lejos de sus padres,pero se reuniran con su Padre un famoso Vampiro Poderoso.ACLARACIÓN:----EN ÉSTA HISTORIA VLAD III ES EL VERDADERO EMPALADOR PERO AQUÍ LO PUSE COMO SI FUERA EL ABUELO DE LOS MELLIZOS POR SU CARÁCTER FUERTE Y DOMINANTE,PERO EN LA REALIDAD DRÁCULA ES EL VERDADERO EMPALADOR--





	1. LLEGANDO A TRANSYLVANIA DE VISITA A FAMILIARES

**Author's Note:**

> Lucien se crió en Ecuador ajena a que es la Hija de un Poderoso Vampiro Rey de su Raza y cree que su mellizo está vivo en algún lado,viaja a visitar a unos primos y alli comienza el cambio en su vida para siempre

Era una tarde de verano en Transylvania, Lucien iba tarareando una canción de su niñez, iba a visitar a sus primos Fritz y Angelike Browsing, no los veía desde los 12 años y

Lucien estaba por los 25 años, miraba el bello paisaje de árboles frondosos. Llegó a un cruce, esperó que cambiara la luz del semáforo y vió una enorme sombra que cruzó al

lado de su auto, miro por la ventana y no había nada ni nadie. Se alzó de hombros, cambio la luz del semáforo y cruzo la carretera, seguía tarareando y le pareció escuchar una

especie de rugido, detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera, salio y trató de escuchar, pero no, no se escuchaba nada y casi no veía autos por la carretera, prácticamente era ella

sola la que estaba viajando con su auto, se subió, llegó a una especie de cabaña que tenia un letrero que decía:” DE TODO PARA EL VIAJERO”.

 

Detuvo el auto, se bajó y entró para comprar algo para refrescarse, vio a un adormilado joven en la entrada, parecía el cajero, buscó y encontró agua carbonatada y caramelos

mentolados, fue a pagar a la caja, el joven solo le cobro, le dio el cambio y volvio a acomodarse para dormir.

Salio y camino al auto y tuvo la sensación de que alguien o algo la miraba, vio hacia todos lados y no vio nada, pero le dio algo de escalofrio.

 

Llego a un Puente que cruzaba el Rio CIBIN, sabia entonces que estaba cerca de la casa de sus primos, condujo 10 minutos más y a lo lejos divisó la casa de sus primos, una

casa rustica de 2 pisos, que era de sentido y arquitectura gótica y oscura.

 

Entro por un camino empedrado y a unos metros estaba una gran reja labrada a mano con logos hermosos góticos, abrió la puerta, entro con el auto, manejo por un redondel

y llegó al pie de la casa.

 

Bajó del auto, saco del baúl sus maletas y subio una pequeña escalinata y llamo al timbre de la puerta. Abrieron la puerta y asomó sonriéndole su Tio Fritz diciendo:

\--¡ OH, LUCIEN, SOBRINA QUERIDA, POR FIN NOS VIENES A VISITAR, YA TE EXTRAÑABAMOS, PASA, PASA ¡--.

 

Los empleados subieron mis maletas a la habitación del piso superior, mientras tanto yo, pase a la sala, estaba mi Tia Eleona::                                                                             

\--¡ QUERIDA, BIENVENIDA MI NIÑITA HERMOSA, COMO TE HE EXTRAÑADO¡-

Nos abrazamos y mis primos Fritz y Angelike también me abrazaron:

\--“ BIENVENIDA PRIMA”.

 

Subi a mi habitación a descansar, pero seguía sintiendo como que algo me observaba. Me acosté para dormir y me sobresaltó ver como si fuera una bruma con una cosa con

colmillos, me levante rápido, pero no había nada, me quede como paralizada y caminé alrededor de la habitación y no vi nada, otra vez me acosté y me dormí, pero mis sueños

fueron como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de algo que no podría definir que era, pero me daba miedo, desperté algunas veces.

 

Eran los mismos sueños que tenia de niña, cuando mis padres viajaban y quedaba sola en mi casa de tres pisos sola mas que todo en la noche, porque en el dia, venían a limpiar y a cocinar.

 

En las noches caminaba en la casa subia la terraza y me acostaba en las sillas miraba el cielo y sentía siempre a alguien que estaba sentado al lado mio pero no había silla y

nadie estaba allí, pero no sentía miedo, y cuando tenia necesidad de tocar una melodía iba hacia el piano y tocaba mi canción preferida “CLARO DE LUNA”..

 

Ahora estaba en otro Pais, otra ciudad y empecé a sentir lo mismo, otra vez. Desperté en la mañana, me di un baño y me vestí con unos Jeans y camiseta gruesa con el Logo DL

que me había regalado mi madre en mi cumpleaños, me encantaba esta camiseta más que ninguna que tenía.

 

Lo único que me faltaba en mi vida era saber qué pasó con mi mellizo, varón, pelo negro y ojos azules, que dijeron que se perdió un día y nada más que lo buscaron y nunca

más lo encontraron.

Mis primos me jalaron hacia el comedor a desayunar, huevos revueltos como me gustaban, tostadas con queso y hojuelas como hacia mamá y jugo de arándanos.

 

Fritz:-- _LUCIEN,VAMOS AL PUENTE DE LOS MENTIROSOS_ —

 

Angelike:-- _UY,SIEMPRE ME A DADO MIEDO ESE PUENTE,DICEN QUE EL QUE MIENTE AHÍ,TIENE UNA MUERTE TRÁGICA_ \--.

 

Fritz:-- _ESOS SON SOLO CUENTOS ANTIGUOS TRANSYLVANESES_ \--.

 

Lucien:-- _YO SI QUIERO PROBAR, VAMOS_ \--.

 

Se subieron en el auto de Fritz y fueron rumbo a SIBIN,porque el puente estaba pasando la ciudad, entramos a los Malls a comprar, salimos riéndonos, le mande un beso volado

a un empleado de la heladería y se le cayo todo de las manos y nos reimos.

 

Salimos y otra vez en el auto seguimos y llegamos al “famoso Puente” y nos bajamos.

 

Fritz dijo— _A VER YO COMIENZO, NO TENGO HERMANA_ ,--esperamos y no paso nada,-- _YA VEN DIJE UNA MENTIRA Y NO PASO NADA_ \--.

 

Angelike:-- _YO NO TENGO NOVIO_ \--, y se sintió moverse el puente levemente.

 

Angelike se sonrio y vio a Fritz fruncir el ceño

 

Fritz:-- _TIENES NOVIO? NO MIENTAS EL PUENTE SE MOVIO_ \--.

 

Angelike:-- _ESTEEEE, EEEH, SI, SI TENGO, PERO NO TE DIJE NADA PORQUE TE ENOJaS Y YO YA TENGO 23 AÑOS_ \--.

 

Fritz:-- _ESTA BIEN,PERO NO MIENTAS,TE QUIERO MUCHO_ —

 

Lucien:-- _AHORA VOY YO,  NO TENGO HERMANO MELLIZO_ —y el puente se tambaleo peligrosamente.

 

Lucien estallo de alegría--, _ENTONCES SI TENGO HERMANO ESTA VIVO, VIVA Y DEBE VIVIR AQUÍ, OJALA LO ENCUENTRE QUIERO CONOCERLO,QUIERO VERLO,HERMANO PORQUE_

 _NOS SEPARARON,PORQUE?_ \--.

 

Y Los tres vieron una bruma escarlata al final del puente y desaparecio rápidamente.

 

Se subieron al auto y Lucien iba pensativa, porque motivo los separaron y nunca han querido contarle nada de lo que paso.

 

Fritz dijo:-- _VAMOS A LA CASA DE LOS LUPEI_

 

Llegaron a la Mansion Lupei, abrieron unos enormes portones y en la entrada estaban dos Lobos enormes esculpidos en mármol.

 

Salieron a recibirlos Layla y Charles Lupei

\-- _HOLA,PASEN, PASEN_ \--.

 

Entramos a la sala y nos estábamos riendo de anécdotas que habíamos pasado, llegaron los padres de los Lupei, entraron a la sala a saludar y los dos me quedaron viendo asombrados y me saludaron

 

\-- _BUENAS TARDES,JOVENES, DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA_ \--.y se fueron rumiando entre ellos.

 

Le pregunte a Layla,-- _TE DISTE CUENTA CUANDO ME VIERON,ME MIRARON COMO SI ME CONOCIERAN_ \--.

 

Layla:-- _AH, ES QUE TE PARECES BASTANTE A UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO QUE ESTAN EN UNA FOTO EN LA CASA DE LOS COLLINS,MIRA AQUÍ TENGO UN FOTO QUE TOME CON EL_

 _CELULAR_ \--.

 

Lucien vio la foto y abrió sus ojos asombrada era Ella y el chico a su lado tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules. Se quedo pensativa.


	2. SORPRESA LUCIEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lllega un visitante inesperado a la cena,tiene el pelo negro y ojos azules,me siento intrigada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> llega el momento en que deben suceder las cosas y enterarte de donde provienes realmente y ésta es la ocasión

Mas tarde Lydia dijo:--QUÉDENSE PARA CENAR,YA LE DIJE A MAMÁ Y DIJO QUE SI,--.

Todos dijeron—BIEN--.

Sonó el timbre de la mansión y el sirviente corrió a abrirla y se escuchó:--BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS--.,Y entro un Hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos azules de unos 35 años,

Los Lupei lo recibieron con una venia y lo trajeron para presentárnoslo.

\--CHICOS, LE PRESENTO AL CONDE VLAD TEPES III, LO INVITAMOS A CENAR--.

 

Todos:--BUENAS NOCHES CONDE—

Y ese hombre me miro, sonriendo y se encamino al comedor.

 

Estaban todos casi en el comedor y entre a sentarme y la única silla estaba al lado del Conde, me senté y empezamos la Cena, ese hombre olia tan varonil, sentía como que lo

conocía, era tan elegante para manejar los cubiertos.

 

Terminamos la cena y en la mesa ya retiraron los platos y trajeron copas de vino,al tomar el vino no aguante lo rico que estaba y solte un__QUE RICO ESTÁ--.

Me miraron todos y se rieron, me ruboricé y también me reí y el Conde dijo.:

 

\--ESO DIJO MI HIJO,CUANDO PROBO ESTE VINO POR PRIMERA VEZ--.

El Conde dijo,y esta linda niña no la había visto nunca aquí, y Fritz dijo :--ES MI PRIMA LUCIEN, VINO DEL ECUADOR A VISITARNOS,ELLA NACIO AQUÍ--.

 

El Conde me clavo la vista y me puso nerviosa, me dijo por si acaso tus padres son :--MIKE Y EMMA?

Lucien:--QUE?,COMO SABE EL NOMBRE DE MIS PADRES, YO NO SE LO HE DICHO--.

 

Los Lupei se quedaron absortos y mis primos también.Se ,miraron entre ellos y yo.

 

\--PODRIA, POR FAVOR DECIRME LA RESPUESTA DE COMO SABE EL NOMBRE DE MIS PADRES--.

 

El Conde sacó su billetera y dijo mira esto y me entrego algunas fotografías antiguas y vi asombrada, allí estaban mis padres, El Conde y una mujer hermosa junto al Conde,

eran algunas y tenían a dos niños en sus brazos.

 

Y en las más modernas el Conde tenía solo al varón en sus brazos y la mujer ya no estaba pero al Conde se lo veía triste porque en las anteriores estaba sonriente.

 

Me dijo si no tienes desconfianza, puedo llevarte a mi Castillo y te digo lo que pasa y te enseño más fotografías de porque conozco a tus padres.

Fritz y Angelike, miraron a los Lupei y éstos asintieron, y entonces Fritz dijo:

 

\--PERO DISCULPE USTED CONDE, LES AVISARE A MIS PADRES Y PODRIA LLEVAR A MI PRIMA A CASA, NO QUISIERA QUE MIS PADRES SE PREOCUPEN, MÁS TARDE POR EL CELULAR

LE MANDO LA DIRECCION—

El Conde asintió y me miró con dulzura.

A

gradecí la cena a los Lupei y sali del brazo del Conde que era muy caballero, llegamos a su Auto, era un Jaguar negro del año, por dentro era lujoso y El me abrió la puerta para

que entre,se dio la vuelta y el Chofer le abrió la puerta al Conde para que entre al auto, se sentó junto a mi, era muy alto.

 

Salimos de la mansión de los Lupei, por la carretera nos fuimos y el Conde sacó del techo del auto un mini reproductor y puso una melodía clásica y era “CLARO DE LUNA”, mi

favorita, me miro y me preguntó                                                                                                                                                                                                                           :

\--TE GUSTA LA MUSICA CLASICA LUCIEN?--.

 

Lucien:----“ME ENCANTA Y ESTA ES MI FAVORITA”--.

 

El Conde:--VAYA, PUES TAMBIÉN ES MI FAVORITA Y LA DE MI HIJO--.

 

La terminamos de escuchar y después empezó una melodía de Mozart y sonreímos, llegamos a un Castillo enorme, pito el chofer y se abrieron unos enormes portones e

ingresamos hasta la entrada del Castillo.

 

Se bajó el Chofer le abrió la Puerta al Conde y se bajó e iba a abrirme a abrir y el conde le hizo una seña y se aparto y el Conde me abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para que

saliera y asi subimos las escaleras principales para llegar a la puerta principal de entrada.

 

Abrieron dos doncellas las grandes puertas lujosas y me miraron con asombro y entramos, lo saludaron:--BUENAS NOCHES EMINENCIA--.

 

El conde contestó:--BUENAS NOCHES—

 

Me llevo de la mano hasta donde estaba una gran puerta de color sangre que era el color que me gustaba, la abrieron asi mismo dos chicas que saludaron—BUENAS NOCHES E

MINENCIA--.Y me miraban asombradas.

Y El le contesto asi mismo:--BUENAS NOCHES--.

 

Entramos y estaba alguien sentado frente a la chimenea, que al sentirnos se levantó y cuando se viró, vi que era el de la fotografía del celular.

Chico:--BUENAS NOCHES PAPA--.,me vio y sonrio, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y el Conde le dijo:--ESPERA LUCIUS ELLA NO SABE NADA TODAVIA--.

Lucius, se llamaba casi igual a mí.

 

El Conde:--LUCIUS TE PRESENTO A LUCIEN TEPES TU HERMANA—

Lucien:  Y Yo que fue lo que hice, pues dije:--“QUE”--.y me desmayé.,

 

Me desperté, ya era de día y vi que no estaba en la habitación de mi tía, me asusté, me levanté y estaba como mareada y me acorde de lo que paso, me asome y estaba arriba y

se veía que era un Castillo, Sali y me encontré con las sirvientas que me veian asombradas, le pregunte a una más vieja:--

 

 BUENOS DIAS, PODRIA DECIRME,COMO PUEDO HABLAR CON EL CONDE?--.Sirvienta:--, EL CONDE ESTA DESAYUNANDO, LA LLEVO--.

 

Me llevo al Comedor y era inmenso. Entre con la boca abierta y vi al Conde que al verme se levantó rápidamente y me llevo de la mano a sentarme al lado de El y ordeno que

me sirvan el desayuno.

 

Me sente y me quede viéndolo recordando lo que dijo en la noche, se sonrio de verme la cara de asombrada. Me dijo:

 

\--DESAYUNA HIJA, YA TE EXPLICO CON PRUEBAS LO QUE DIJE ANOCHE Y YA LLAME A FRITZ Y LE EXPLIQUE LO QUE PASO, ESTAN  TRANQUILOS--.

 

 

Terminamos de desayunar, y me dijo acompañame y me llevo a su dormitorio y estaba lleno de cuadros antiguos y tenia unos álbum de fotografía y me dijo, debes ver desde

los más antiguos y entenderas de a poco.

 

Me empezó a enseñar y vi a un hombre mayor parecido a El y dijo:--ÉSTE ES TU ABUELO VLAD TEPESII  VIVE EN OTRA CIUDAD--, lo vi y le dije pero aquí dice que era el año

1645 como puede estar vivo.

 

El Conde sonrio, por eso te digo debes ver todo y te explico bien.

 

Seguimos viendo y el abuelo Vlad estaba con tres niños y una señora al lado, El Conde dijo:--MI MADRE CRISTINE, MI HERMANA LYDIA, BRATT Y YO--.

 

Los vi, miramos otras fotos, estaba todos o separados y llegamos a una foto donde estaba El Conde, una señora y tenia en sus brazos a dos niños.

 

El Conde vio esta foto y las lagrimas se le salieron diciendo:

\--ELLA ERA MI ESPOSA MARTHA Y ELLOS MIS MELLIZOS, LUCIUS Y LUCIEN--.

 

Lucien:--Me lo quede viendo y le dije:--YOOO, EEEH, YO SOY SU HIJA? PERO COMO?--.                                                                                                                  


	3. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA REAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA REAL Y SU HISTORIA Y TRISTEZA DE MI PADRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNA HISTORIA DOLOROSA PERO AHORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS NUEVAMENTE

El Conde:--MIRA, EN EL SIGLO PASADO NOS TEMIAN A NOSOTROS Y HUBO UNA GUERRA Y TENIA QUE MANTENERLOS A SALVO A USTEDES LOGRE SALVAR, PERO A MI MARTHA, MI MARTHA, TU MADRE,ME LA MATARON,ME LA MATARON— Y se puso a llorar abrazandome y me hizo llorar porque si El es mi Padre, Martha era mi madre y si me dolio y llore.

Lucius entro y se imaginó, porque nos abrazó y dijo:--DUELE EN EL ALMA, SABER QUE MURIO NUESTRA MADRE Y ESPOSA DE PAPA, EL SIEMPRE LA AMO,POR ESO NUNCA MAS BUSCO A NADIE PARA EL AMOR--.

El Conde se secó las lagrimas y se calmó y dijo:--TUVE QUE SEPARARME DE USTEDES Y POR ESTAR PELEANDO EN LA GUERRA, ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ CON USTEDES Y ATACARON EL CASTILLO Y MI PROPIO HERMANO ME TRAICIONO Y DIJO DONDE ESTABA ESCONDIDA ELLA, PARA QUE A USTEDES NO LOS MATEN, LOS ESCONDIO Y SALIO DEL CASTILLO Y LA SIGUIERON Y LA MATARON, CUANDO REGRESE, LA ENCONTRE MUERTA Y USTEDES NO ESTABAN POR NINGUNA PARTE,PENSE QUE LOS MATARON, ME DESESPERE Y PUES TERMINE LA GUERRA YO SOLO, NO DEJE A NADIE VIVO, Y REGRESE ACA PENSE QUE LOS HABIA PERDIDO, PERO TODAVIA QUEDABA MI HERMANO NO SABIA DONDE SE ESCONDIA Y DE UNA PUERTA SECRETA ASOMARON MIKE Y EMMA, ESTABAN VIVOS Y SANOS,SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA, SABIAN QUE TENIA DOS HIJOS POR ESO PENSE QUE SEPARADOS SOBREVIVIRIAN HASTA ENCONTRAR A BRATT QUE LOS QUERIA MATAR, A LUCIUS LO MANDE CON LOS LUPEI Y ANTES DE QUE TUVIERAN SUS PROPIOS HIJOS ME LO TRAJE A VIVIR CONMIGO, PERO YA NO ESTABA VIVO MI HERMANO,PERO ANTES DE ESO HABIA DESCUBIERTO DONDE ESTABAS LUCIEN Y VIAJO AL ECUADOR Y TE HABIA VISTO JUGANDO EN UNA TERRAZA, PERO AL MORIR ME DIJO QUE TE HABIA MORDIDO QUE LA SANGRE NO LE PERMITIO MATARTE, Y MIKE ME DIJO QUE VIO LA MORDIDA Y SE MUDARON A OTRA CIUDAD Y LO DE LA MORDIDA ME PREOCUPA EL ERA UN LYCAN DE SANGRE EN NUESTRA FAMILIA NACEN VAMPIROS PUROS COMO NOSOTROS Y LYCAN, PERO BRATT ERA MEDIO LYCAN PORQUE A TU MAMA LA MORDIERON DE PEQUEÑA, Y A TI EL TE MORDIO PERO NO SABEMOS SI CAMBIARAS A LYCAN PORQUE VAMPIRO SI LO ERES O SERAS LOS DOS--.

Lucien:--YO, UN VAMPIRO, PERO NO TENGO COLMILLOS,COMO, --.

El Conde:--LOS TIENES, LO QUE PASA ES QUE MIKE DESDE PEQUEÑA TE ENSEÑO A OCULTARLOS Y SE TE HIZO COSTUMBRE,PERO AHORA NO IMPORTA YA NO DEBES OCULTARLOS,MIRA VEN ACA--.

Lucius estaba riéndose como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

Llegamos donde había ovejas, El Conde entro agarro a una y me enseñó los colmillos, me asusté nunca le vi los colmillos y mordio a la oveja y la sangre emanaba de la herida y sentí algo como caliente en mi garganta y me dio una sed, Lucius me miro y dijo es normal asi se empieza, entra, entra y prueba, eres una DRACULA..

Entre y mi Padre me dio la oveja y dijo acércate a oler la sangre y tus colmillos descenderá, allí los tienes, me acerqué y oli ese delicioso aroma de la sangre y sentí algo “CLAP;CLAP”, eran mis colmillos que emergieron los sentí con la lengua y los clave en la herida en la oveja y sentí la sangre como si fuera la miel más deliciosa, deje seca a la pobre oveja y Lucius,me dio un pañuelo para que me limpie la sangre.

Lucius:-BIENVENIDA AL CLAN DRACULA,LUCIEN TEPES DRACULA,HERMANA HERMOSA--.

Y me lleno de besos al igual que papa, me sentí feliz, ésta era mi verdadera familia.

Salimos de ahí y me pare frente a mi Padre, era alto, guapo, y mi hermano alto, guapo también, sonreímos y nuestro Padre nos abrazó fuerte a los dos y dijo:--LUCIUS, ENSÉÑALE A TU HERMANA A TRANSFORMARSE--.

Lucius :--Oh, PERO QUE BIEN, VAMOS LUCIEN—

Nos fuimos a un claro bajo la Luna y me dijo :

“A VER, PIENSA EN QUE ESTAS EN LAS NUBES Y DESEAS VOLAR--.

Lucien:--ME PUSE A PENSAR QUE VOLABA EN EL CIELO, CERCA DE LAS NUBES, BATI MIS MANOS COMO SI FUERAN ALAS Y ESCUCHE A LUCIUS DICIENDO LO LOGRASTE,LO LOGRASTE, ABRI LOS OJOS Y EL ESTABA ABAJO Y YO ARRIBA BATIENDO UNAS ALAS NO ERA LOS BRAZOS, y El se transformó y dijo:-- VAMOS A VOLAR PARA QUE TE ACOSTUMBRES VAMOS--.

Volamos encima de las nubes, la sensación era única, se sentía el viento en la cara. Aterrizamos riéndonos, Lucius me abrazo fuerte y yo a El, esto era lo que siempre me hacía falta, mi hermano a mi lado.

Lucius:--A VER, AHORA, PIENSA QUE ERES UN LOBO—

Empecé a pensar en un Lobo corriendo por la arboleda y decía en mis pensamientos, LOBO;LOBO, LOBO-.

Y escuche a Lucius,--YA ESTA HERMANA, AWWWW--.

Abri los ojos y vi en el reflejo en el suelo se veía como si fuera un Lobo grande, fui al lago y estaba el reflejo de un Lobo gigante Negro, Lucius también se transformó en un Lobo Negro gigante y dijo:--“A CORRER, VAMOS”--.

Corrimos hasta cansarnos, nos reíamos y Lucius decía te extrañe tanto, soñaba contigo te veía cerca de mí, mi Papa si te iba a visitar allá de vez en cuando cuando  dormias me decía que eras igual a mi.

Lucien:--ENTONCES ERA PAPÁ, SIEMPRE DESPERTABA Y VEIA UNA BRUMA ESCARLATA DESAPARECER Y MIS PADRES DECIAN QUE ERAN SUEÑOS--.

\--“OYE, LUCIUS, ENTONCES PAPÁ SABIA QUE VENIA DE VISITA ACA VERDAD?.

Lucius:--SI, ME LO DIJO PERO NO QUIZO QUE VAYA, SABIA QUE NO ME IBA A CONTENER DE ABRAZAR A MI HERMANITA HERMOSAAAA,MUA,MUA--.

Lucius me beso en las mejillas, nos reimos, le dije yo sentía que me faltaba algo y veía en sueños que unos ojos me miraban asi mismo en el espejo,y aquí estas hermano guapo ,(becho,becho).

Sin saberlo nosotros, nuestro Padre estaba observándonos, sonriendo, tenía a sus hijos juntos y felices.

De juego en juego me transformaba en todo lo que quería desde cucarachas, hormigas, hasta oso, paloma, águila, etc, era tan feliz. Mi auto estaba en el castillo y mi ropa igual, mis primos vinieron a cenar invitados por mi padre, cuando los ví fui a abrazarlos, los quería tanto y mis tíos también.

Y papá me tenía la sorpresa que ni me imaginaba, antes de la cena me dijo :

\--CIERRA LOS OJOS--…AHORA ÁBRELOS--.

Lucien:--“ Y ALLI ESTABAN PARADOS FRENTE A MÍ..MIS PADRES MIKE Y EMMA, GRITE DE ALEGRIA LOS BESE Y LOS ABRACÉ”--.

Dracula:--“LUCIEN, LOS TRAJE Y VAN A VIVIR AQUÍ, ELLOS TE AMAN Y EXTRAÑAN”--.

Lucien:--EN SERIO?,AAAAH, GRACIAS PAPÁ--.  Y fui a abrazarlo y besarlo en las mejillas.

Nos sentamos a cenar y conversamos largo y eran risas intercaladas, terminamos y fuimos a la sala.

Entonces se levantó Dracula y dijo:

\--“BIEN, HAY UNA COSA QUE DEBO DECIRTE LUCIEN HIJA MÍA, NO TE MOLESTES PERO YA NO PUEDES LLAMARLOS PAPA Y MAMA A MIKE Y EMMA,  Yo me quede boquiabierta (porque, si los amo tanto).

PRIMERO, PORQUE NO SON TUS VERDADEROS PADRES Y ELLOS LO SABEN MUY BIEN, AQUÍ ELLOS ERAN NUESTROS SIRVIENTES,PERO AHORA QUE LOS VOLVI A TRAER NO SERAN SIRVIENTES SINO QUE INVITADOS,SE LOS TRATARA CASI COMO NOSOTROS TENDRAN SUS PRIVILEGIOS PORQUE CUIDARON MUY BIEN A LA PRINCESA LUCIEN, SI NADIE LOS VE ESTA BIEN LOS PUEDES ABRAZAR Y QUERERLOS,CUIDATE QUE NO VEAN ESO,TE ENTIENDO QUE LOS AMES,FUERON TUS PADRES,PERO ERES LA HIJA DEL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS,REY DE TRANSYLVANIA Y REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS Y DEBES OCUPAR TU PUESTO, ES LO UNICO QUE TE PIDO HIJA--.

Lucien:--ESTA BIEN PAPA, CUMPLIRÉ TUS DESEOS--.

Los  deje conversando a los demás y fui a buscar a Lucius y lo vi triste y le pregunte:--

QUE TE PASA, PORQUE ESTAS TRISTE?--.

Lucius:--A MI ME PIDIO LO MISMO, DUELE, POR ESO PREFIERO QUE VIVAN LEJOS, LOS VISITO Y CERRAMOS PUERTAS Y VENTANAS PARA PODER ABRAZARLOS Y BESARLOS--.

Lucius:--QUE TE PARECE SI VISITAMOS AL ABUELO VLAD, ESPERA LE VOY A PEDIR PERMISO A PAPA—

Lucius pidió permiso para hablar con nuestro padre y le dijo al oído:

“Podemos ir a visitar al abuelo Vlad y darle la sorpresa, si dime si papá por favor”.

Nos vio ansiosos sonrio y dijo:--VAYAN, VAYAN Y ME CUENTAN QUE DIJO--.

Se regresó a seguir conversando con los invitados  Lucius y Yo, nos agarramos las manos y salimos corriendo a agarrar un auto de los muchos que tenia papá,y le dijo al chofer que El iba manejando.

Salimos y en el camino me decía:-.-QUE TE PARECE SI LE HACEMOS UNA BROMA AL ABUELO PARA QUE SE SORPRENDA CUANDO TE VEA--.

Lucien:--Y COMO, QUE HACEMOS--.

Lucius:--MIRA, YA LLEGANDO AL CASTILLO DEL ABUELO, TE TRANSFORMAS EN UNA GATITA DE COLOR AMARILLO ESE COLOR LE ENCANTA AL ABUELO Y CUANDO TE TENGA EN SU REGAZO,LE DIGO TU NOMBRE Y TE TRANSFORMAS, VA A ESTAR GENIAL, QUE TE PARECE?--.

Lucien:--ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HE ESCUCHADO,VA A ESTAR FABULOSO--.

Nos fuimos riendo de la ocurrencia y yo iba a conocer al abuelo, pero Lucius dijo que se parecía a papá bastante solo que con algunas canitas y que tenía 1680 años

Lucien:--QUE, TANTOS AÑOS,--.

Lucius:--Mira el abuelo tiene 1680 años, papa tiene 575 años, tu y yo tenemos 125 años,

Llegamos al castillo y antes de entrar me dijo transfórmate antes de que te vean los sirvientes y nos reimos.

Entramos,  llegamos a la puerta y yo iba con un collar de diamantes en el cuello caminando en 4 patas,fuimos a la Sala y allí estaba el abuelo, era igualito a papá con unas canas mas y un poquito más arrugado, Lucius lo beso y abrazo y le dijo:--ABUELO, MIRA ESTA LINDA GATITA AMARILLA COMO TE GUSTAN,TOMA COGELA--.

El abuelo me cogio y me puso en sus piernas diciendo que era linda y preciosa.

Lucius:--“ABUELO VLAD, TE ACUERDAS QUE PAPA DIJO QUE EN ESTE AÑO IBA A TRAER A MI HERMANA A CASA?-“--.

Vlad:--“SI, OJALA, YA LA QUIERO CONOCER,SINO FUERA POR MI OTRO HIJO MALVADO,NADA HUBIERA PASADO Y USTEDES NO SE HABRIAN SEPARADO”--.

Lucius:--ABUELO, TE PRESENTO A LUCIEN TEPES DRACULA--.

Y el abuelo miraba a todos lados y decía donde esta que no la veo y pum que me transformo sonriéndole.

El abuelo me vio y se le salieron las lagrimas:--MI NIETA QUERIDA, MI AMOR COMO QUERIA CONOCERTE, MI BEBE,COMO TE EXTRAÑABA, --.

Me abrazaba llorando y me besaba las mejillas y me hizo llorar a mi también y a Lucius.

Lucien:--ABUELO, ABUELO, NO LLORES, YA ESTOY CON USTEDES, SOMOS UNA FAMILIA DE NUEVO--.

Vlad:--DESDE QUE DRAC TUVO QUE SEPARARLOS NOS DOLIO A TODOS MAS QUE TODO TÚ,  QUE MI OTRO HIJO TE BUSCABA PARA MATARTE,HABIA AVERIGUADO DONDE ESTABAS,PERO DRAC LO BUSCO Y TUVO QUE MATARLO,ME DOLIÓ VER LLORAR POR AÑOS A DRAC POR HABER MATADO A SU HERMANO, PERO LE DIJE QUE TENIA QUE HACERLO, MATO A SU MADRE SIN REMORDIMIENTOS Y MATÓ A LA ESPOSA DE DRAC, PERO DRAC AMABA A SU HERMANO,NO LO IBA A MATAR Y TUVE QUE ORDENARLE QUE LO HAGA Y LE APRETO EL CUELLO Y SE LO ROMPIO Y LE DIJE QUE TENIA QUE BEBER LA SANGRE DE SU HERMANO QUE NO QUEDE NI UNA GOTA,LO HIZO Y CUANDO LO VIO QUE NO QUEDABA NADA,LLORO Y GRITO SALIO CORRIENDO Y NO VINO COMO 2 SEMANAS,NO SABIA DONDE ESTABA,LO MANDE A BUSCAR Y NO LO ENCONTRABAN ME EMPECÉ A PREOCUPAR HASTA QUE MIKE ME DIJO QUE ESTABA EN EL ECUADOR ESCONDIDO,LO FUI A BUSCAR Y ME LO TRAJE,ESTABA FLACO, NO SE HABIA ALIMENTADO NADA SOLO LLORABA Y MIKE DICE QUE EN LA NOCHE TE ACOMPAÑABA CUANDO DORMIAS Y NO SALIA, NO QUERIA COMER NI BEBER NADA, CUANDO LO TRAJE, YA LO CALME Y LE DIJE QUE TRAJERA A LUCIUS PARA QUE TENGA A UNO AL LADO HASTA QUE TRAIGA A SU OTRA HIJA DESPUES,AL LLEGAR LUCIUS, SE CALMO UN POCO, TU PADRE CUANDO SUFRE ES PELIGROSO SE CIEGA Y ES CAPAZ DE COMETER LO INDECIBLE,Y AHORA QUE TE TIENE A SU LADO, DEBE ESTAR FELIZ, TIENE A SUS DOS HIJOS AMADOS A SU LADO.

 

Lucius: SI ABUELO, ESTAMOS FELICES--.

Vlad:-- A VER, ME IMAGINO QUE DEBES TENER LOS MISMOS GUSTOS DE GOLOSINAS DE LOS TEPES—

Lucien:--BUENO, ME ENCANTA EL CHOCOLATE EN TODAS SUS FORMAS Y COMBINACIONES—

Vlad:--TEPES, TEPES SOMOS TODOS, VAMOS AL COMEDOR--.

Fuimos Lucius y yo corriendo como chiquillos hasta el comedor y alzamos al abuelo para darle vueltas y se reia.

Nos sentamos y trajeron chocolates de todo sabor y color,que ricooo.

El abuelo se reía de que nos manchamos comiendo el chocolate y en una de esas casi me caigo mi abuelo me alcanzó a agarrar y yo con la mano le ensucie la mejilla de chocolate, me quede eclipsada pensando que se va a enojar, pero no me acabo de embarrar la cara con unas grageas de colores y se rio a carcajadas.

Veia a hurtadillas que las sirvientas miraban lo que estaba pasando y estaban asombradas, me fui al disimulo junto a ellas y me jale a una adentro de la cocina estaba asustada le pregunte:--

“PUEDES DECIRME, PORQUE TODOS USTEDES TIENEN ESA EXPRESION DE ASOMBRO?--.

La chica:--DISCULPE USTED, ES QUE JAMÁS HABIAMOS VISTO SONREIR PEOR REIR A SU MAJESTAD, JAMÁS--.

Lucien:--AH, BUENO, GRACIAS--.

Terminamos de comer, nos levantamos y fuimos a asearnos lo que nos ensuciamos de chocolate, pero el abuelo nos dijo:--LES ENSEÑO LA MAGIA PARA QUE SE LIMPIEN DE INMEDIATO--.

Nosotros aceptamos enseguida, nos enseño las palabras mágicas y el ademán que teníamos que hacer.

Nosotros:--GRACIAS ABUELO--.

En un trono que estaba en un gran salón, se sentó el abuelo y dijo:--

TU PAPA, FUE EL PRIMERO EN SENTARSE AQUÍ, DESPUES SERA ALGUNO DE USTEDES--. Y nosotros nos señalamos con el dedo índice, Lucius a mí y Yo a Lucius.

Vlad:--BUENO,LA VERDAD QUE USTEDES DOS SI PUEDEN SENTARSE JUNTOS AQUÍ, PORQUE LOS DOS SON LA MISMA PERSONA, JUNTOS SON UNO--.

Fuimos los dos y nos sentamos en las piernas del abuelo, abrazandolo y le dijimos ..__TE AMAMOS ABUELO--.

Nos abrazo a los dos…  Ya era tarde y nos despedimos del abuelo para regresar a casa.

En el camino, escuchamos, aullidos de lobos,Y Lucius dijo que siempre salen a esa hora,ya era casi medianoche, no íbamos muy rápido y de repente se cruzo la carretera un animal gigantesco y desaparecio aullando.

Lucius me vio con los ojos asustados y dijo:--VISTE ESO, ERA MUY GRANDE Y ESOS OJOS--.

Lucien:--SI,LO VI,PERO NO ME DIO MIEDO--.

Llegamos al castillo, pitó y se abrieron los Portones, estaban apostados arriba en unos miradores unos hombres con armas, entramos y fuimos a buscar a papá.

Estaba en la Biblioteca, leyendo, nos vio y preguntó:--

“Y, QUE PASÓ?”, le contamos lo del gato y se carcajeo, después todo lo que hicimos y dijo:-- QUE, EN VERDAD SONRIO, SE RIÓ, MI PAPÁAA,--.

Lucien:--PERO, PORQUE SE ASOMBRAN TODOS DE QUE SE SONRIA O SE RIA--.

Dracula:--ES QUE EL ES “VLAD EL EMPALADOR”, PAPA JAMAS A SONREIDO, PEOR VA A REIRSE”, EN SERIO QUE VIERON REIR?--.

Nosotros le dijimos que se había carcajeado y lo que me puso las grageas en la cara .y papá dijo que nosotros era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Esperé que Lucius se despidiera, me quede con papá quería preguntarle cosas.

Lucien:--PAPÁ, QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO, TU ME CUIDABAS ALLA EN ECUADOR CUANDO DORMÍA?--.

Dracula:--PAPA TE DIJO VERDAD? SI ES CIERTO, ES QUE ESTABA DESVASTADO ME QUEDE SIN MADRE, SIN ESPOSA Y YYY SIN HERMANO--.

Otra vez empezó a sollozar,lo abrace y le dije:--PERDONA PAPÁ POR HACERTE RECORDAR,MEJOR DEJEMOS ESO HASTA AQUÍ--.

Dracula:--NO, MEJOR TE DIGO, MIRA MI HERMANO BRATT ESTABA COMO POSEIDO,MATO A MAMÁ ROMPIENDOLE EL CUELLO,DESPUES DE QUE ELLA LO BESO EN LA FRENTE, DESPUES ALCANCE A VER QUE LE ROMPIA EL CUELLO A MARTHA PERO ESTABA LEJOS Y NO PUDE EVITARLO Y PAPA LO CAPTURO Y ME LLEVO AL CALABOZO PARA QUE YO LO MATE,NO QUERIA LO AMABA A PESAR DE LO QUE HIZO,PERO PAPA DECIA QUE YO DEBIA MATARLO PARA QUE EL NO VAYA AL LIMBO,DIJO QUE DEBIA ROMPERLE EL CUELLO,LA VERDAD YO NO QUERIA PERO ME ORDENO HACERLO Y LE ROMPI EL CUELLO A BRATT Y PAPA ME ORDENO Y OBLIGO A BEBER SU SANGRE,LO DEJE SIN NADA,ME DOLIO TANTO, ERA MI HERMANO,LO AMABA, CUANDO VI LO QUE QUEDO DE EL, ME VOLVI LOCO DE DOLOR SALI CORRIENDO DE AHÍ, ESTUVE EN EL BOSQUE ESCONDIDO,LLORE DE DOLOR Y SE ME OCURRIO IR AL ECUADOR,DONDE ESTABAS,ESTABA ESCONDIDO EN LA PARTE BAJA Y SUBIA A VERTE DORMIR ESO ME CALMABA,PERO MI PADRE ME ENCONTRO Y ME OBLIGO A IRME,PERO AHORA YA ESTAN LOS DOS CONMIGO, TU ESTAS JUNTO A MI,Y ESO ALEGRA MI VIDA--.

Me abrazo y me quede junto a EL, que nos dormimos en la biblioteca.

Lucius entro y nos despertó diciendo:--ERUDITOS DORMILONES YA ES DE NOCHE, VAMOS DEBEMOS CENAR--.

Papa y Yo nos reímos el habernos quedado dormidos en la biblioteca.

Cada quién se fue a asear a su habitación, bajamos a cenar.

Nosotros teníamos una dieta de carne término medio, y sangre de cordero como bebida, pero si comíamos comida humana también.


	4. ERES UNA HIBRIDO LYCANVAMPIRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por hacer travesuras de cazar animales a escondidas se ponen en peligro y descubre que es capaz de transformarse en Hibrido LycanVampiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El amor de familia prevalece ante la Transformacion,eso es lo que deseo siempre Dracula

Lucius dijo:--HERMANA, FRITZ Y ANGELIKE NOS INVITARON A UNA DISCOTECA A BAILAR, VAMOS, SI SE PUEDE PAPÁ VERDAD?—

Dracula:--YA SON ADULTOS, SON SUS DECISIONES--.

Lucien:--VIVAAA, TENGO MESES QUE NO HE IDO A UNA--.

Terminamos, agradecimos la comida y subimos a carrera a cambiarnos, me puse un pantalón ajustado a mi hermoso cuerpo, porque eso si, me cuidaba y me puse una blusa con filos de oro y una cadena que combine y zapatos de taco que sabía manejarlos muy bien, cuando Sali de mi habitación me crucé con mi papá, que me vio y me dijo date la vuelta:--BIEN, SI,  ERES HERMOSA COMO TU MADRE, CUIDATE, SABES QUIÉN ERES Y COMO COMPORTARTE--.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, agachó la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

Lucius apareció vestido con un pantalón pegado al cuerpo y una camiseta blanca con filos dorados que se le veían los músculos de su cuerpo y yo le digo:--PAPASITO RICO,ESTAS PARA COMERTE GURRRRRSH--.

Nos reimos, bajamos, cogimos el jaguar de mi papá y nos fuimos, recogimos a Fritz y a Angelike y fuimos a la discoteca más exclusiva a divertirnos.

Cuando entramos, nos sentamos en una mesa privada y el dueño era vampiro y conocía a Lucius y mi hermano le dijo que era su hermana y el dueño dijo ustedes son igualitos, nos atendieron muy bien.-.

A mi hermano las mujeres se le botaban para bailar con Él, yo bailaba con Fritz y a veces con Angelike o Lucius, pero se me acercó un hombre joven rubio y me invitó a bailar, mire a Lucius y me asintió, Sali a bailar,baile dos piezas y fuimos a la mesa, me dejo y se fue.

Me senté y seguí compartiendo y sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee a ver quién era, era papá, me invitaba a bailar, me levante rápido y lo abracé.

Claro que baile con Él, era mi papá, bailaba bien, las canciones modernas, muchos sabían quién era El, Lucius se sonreia viéndome. Fuimos a la mesa y no falta un malcriado en las discotecas, se acerco a la mesa, tomo mi mano y dijo:

“BAILA CONMIGO NENA, DEJA A ESE RUCO VIEJO YO SOY JOVEN”

Papá se levantó y todo se quedaron callados, hasta la música ceso de tocar, el hombre lo vio hacia arriba porque papá era muy alto, se dio cuenta que todos estaban mirando hacia nosotros.                                                                            

Dracula:--ASI QUE SOY RUCO VIEJO PARA TI-

Asomo el dueño de la Discoteca y dijo.—MAJESTAD, POR FAVOR NO SE ENOJE, YA LO SACAMOS DE AQUÍ--.  Se dirigio al malcriado, pide disculpas estúpido Es el REY de TRANSYLVANIA.

Hombre se arrodillo:--DISCULPE MAJESTAD, NO SABIA QUE ERA USTED, PERDONEME, PERDONEME--.

Dracula:--ESTA BIEN, CUALQUIERA PUEDE EQUIVOCARSE—

Hombre:--GRACIAS MAJESTAD—

Pero vi que al disimulo que papá le hizo una seña al dueño de la Discoteca y siguió sonriéndonos a nosotros.

Siguio la música.como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nos quedamos hasta las 4am, papá era converson, estaba lleno de anécdotas y bailaba con Angelike o conmigo, nadie se atrevio a invitarnos, pero eso no me molestaba, preferia el roce con papá y no con otra persona.

Salimos, el dueño de la discoteca se despidió de papá y vi que hizo un gesto y papá sonrio, dijo, vayan ustedes, quiero conversar con mi amigo un rato.

Nos despedimos y fuimos a unos parques a tomarnos fotos, casi amanecía y regresamos a casa, ya papá estaba en casa en su habitación, tocamos la puerta y dijo:--PASEN HIJOS--.

Entramos como tromba y saltamos encima de papá como si fueramos chiquillos y eso a Él le gustó, nos abrazó y nos besó en la mejilla a los dos.

Dracula:--SE DIVIRTIERON--.

Lucius:--CLARO PAPÁ, NOS FUIMOS A LOS PARQUES DE LA COLINA Y AL CALLEJON DE LAS ESCALERAS, TOMAMOS MUCHAS FOTOS--.

Dracula:--QUE BUENO QUE SE DIVIRTIERON, DEBEN ESTAR CANSADOS, VAYAN A DESCANSAR, YO YA IBA A DORMIR, SOLO ESTABA ESPERANDOLOS QUE LLEGUEN, VENGAN AMORES MIOS SU BESO DE DORMIR.--.

Nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, salimos y nos separamos cada quien a su habitación.

Entre, me bañe y me puse la pijama y vi un libro encima de la cama decía:--

                                               **EL ZING Y COMO RECONOCERLO**

Me acosté y me puse a leerlo, decía que el Zing en los Monstruos es como el amor verdadero de los Humanos, que es una sensación de electricidad, de cosquilleo, que uno siente un calorcito, me quede pensando y quien me puso este libro, tenía sueño y me dije más tarde lo leo.

Tocaron quedito a la puerta y fui a abrir, eran mis padres que me cuidaron, los abracé mucho, cerre la puerta y entraron, me dijeron que me extrañaban y les dije como se sienten aquí, estamos bien el Amo nos trata muy bien y les dije:--

EL AMO? PORQUE LE DICEN ASI?--.

Mike(Papá):--ASI SE LE DICE AL REY--.

Lucien:--PERO DIJO, QUE ERAN INVITADOS, NO DEBERIAN LLAMARLO ASI--.

Emma(Mamá):--NO NOS MOLESTA, ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS, DESDE QUE NACEMOS SE NOS ENSEÑA A TRATARLO ASI--.

Lucien:--BUENO, A MI NO ME GUSTA PARECIERA QUE LOS MENOSPRECIARAN, PERO SI A USTEDES NO LES MOLESTA,PERO A MI LLAMENME HIJA AHORA QUE NADIE ESCUCHA..,

Emma vio el libro y dijo:--AH, ESTE LIBRO TE DEJO EL AMO PARA TI, NOS PREGUNTO SI TU TE HABIAS ENAMORADO EN ECUADOR DE ALGUIEN Y LE DIJIMOS QUE NO,POR ESO TE DIO ESO,LEELO EN ESTE AMBIENTE DEBES APRENDER SOBRE TODAS SUS COSTUMBRES--.

Lucien:--GRACIAS,LOS AMO MUCHO, ME ENCANTA QUE ESTEN BIEN,AH YA VIERON TENGO COLMILLOS--.

Mike:--OH Y DEBES PEDIRLE A TU HERMANO O AL AMO QUE TE ENSEÑEN DE TODO LO QUE ERES CAPAZ, EL AMO ES PODEROSO Y TU DEBERIAS APRENDER A DEFENDERTE,POR SI ACASO UNO NUNCA SABE, ESTE MUNDO DA VUELTAS--.

Lucien:--SI ESTA BIEN, BUENO VAYAN NO QUIERO QUE LOS RETEN POR MI CULPA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO--.

Mike y Emma:--ADIOS HIJA LINDA--. Y salieron.

Me volvi a acostar y me dormi.

Senti un olor riquísimo y abri mis ojos, era papá con unos bombones en mi nariz y sonriendo y Lucius atrás comiendo los mismos bombones y sonriendo

Lucius:--A MI ME LEVANTO ASÍ MISMO OLIENDO ESTOS RICOS BOMBONES, COMETELOS--.

Me levanté, saludé con un beso en la mejilla a papá y empecé a comerme los bombones y papá también estaba comiéndoselos, terminamos y nos reimos.

Lucien:--“PAPÁ,TÚ ME DEJASTE ESTE LIBRO AQUÍ?-“--.

 

Dracula:--OH, SI, ES QUE DEBES APRENDER A SABER COMO SE SIENTE EL ZING PARA QUE NADIE QUIERA APROVECHARSE DE TI--.

Lucius:--“A MI TAMBIEN ME DIO UN LIBRO DE ESOS, YA LO LEí—“.

Papá:--VAMOS A DESAYUNAR—

Fuimos al comedor y me habían hecho mi plato favorito carne asada con hongos y brócoli, me encanto y un bife termino cuarto y mi bebida favorita, jugo de arándanos y mi dote de sangre de cordero

Al terminar nuestro padre dijo:--VAYAN A DONDE QUIERAN, TENGO UNA VISITA DE IMPORTANCIA HOY---.

Lucius dijo:--ES SOBRE EL GOBIERNO,ES ESTRICTO CON ESO PAPÁ, VAMONOS A VER UN PARTIDO DE BASQUET--.

Lucien:--CLARO, ME ENCANTA, MAS QUE TODO EL MEDIO TIEMPO—y lo mire sonriendo, nos pegamos tremenda risotada.

Fuimos al partido, no pagamos entrada, nos hicieron pasar a la Suite Real.alli había comida, piqueos, sirvientes, etc.

Termino el partido y me dijo Lucius:--HERMANA, QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS FUERA DE LA CIUDAD Y CAZAMOS SANGRE—

Lucien:--QUE?, QUE ES ESO DE CAZAR SANGRE?--.

Lucius:--NO ES A HUMANOS, ES A RATAS, ESCORPIONES, COBAYOS, ANIMALES--.,

Lucien:--PAPÁ SE ENOJARÁ? O EL HACE ESO TAMBIÉN--.

Lucius:--NO, PERO YO LO HE HECHO POR AÑOS Y NUNCA SE HA DADO CUENTA, VAMOS--.

Lucien:--OH, ESTA BIEN, ADEMÁS PAPÁ NUNCA HA DICHO QUE ESTO NO HAGAMOS VERDAD HERMANO?--.

Nos reimos, estaciono el auto dentro del bosque y nos bajamos a cazar.

Ya habíamos encontrado cobayos, escorpiones, ratas y de repente escuche unos gruñidos, Lucius me agarro de la mano y levitamos arriba de un árbol bien alto y vimos pasar unos lobos por abajo, olían donde habíamos estado, y se fueron.

Confiados, bajamos, pero nuestro error, no esperar, porque lo que ví, me aterrorizó ,los había visto en libros, jamás en presencia, le grite a Lucius y alcanzo a saltar antes de que le dé el zarpaso un LYCAN. Era enorme.

Corrimos y salieron como 10 más y el auto estaba detrás de nosotros, subimos a los arboles saltando entre ellos, pero ellos también lo hacían, uno alcanzó a agarrar a Lucius y lo tumbo hacia abajo, yo me tire al suelo y vi que le había desgarrado la camisa y lo había herido, me dio una rabia, que no medí peligro y me le fui encima al Lycan a golpearlo vi que lo lance lejos.

Pero mi hermano me veía con susto, no le di importancia y a los otros Lycan los veía pequeños y los fui matando uno a uno rompiéndoles el cuello y chupándome la sangre de sus cuerpos, a todos los maté, me vi mis manos y no eran manos, eran garras enormes, me fui al rio CIBIN que estaba cerca y en el reflejo vi un LYCAN gigantesco y era Yo, era YO, pero era algo diferente a los Otros,tenia colmillos de Vampiro y mis ojos era como los de mi padre y hermano, me lave la sangre y empecé a transformarme en mí y vi a mi hermano que venía donde estaba Yo, se le habia cerrado la herida ya, llego donde estaba Yo, me abrazo y me dijo:                                                                                             

\--PASÓ LO QUE PAPÁ TANTO TEMÍA, TE TRANSFORMASTE EN EL HIBRIDO  LYCANVAMPIRO--.

Lucien:--PERO CREO QUE FUE CUANDO VI QUE TE LASTIMO ESE LYCAN, ME DIO RABIA QUE TE TOCARA Y LASTIMARA, TE AMO Y JAMAS PERMITIRIA QUE NADA NI NADIE LES TOQUE A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO--.

Lucius:--NO SE SI DECIRLE O NO DE ESTO, NO SE QUE HARÁ--.

Lucien:--PERO NO DEBEMOS OCULTARLE NADA, EL ES EXPERIMENTADO Y NOS AMA, SABRA QUE HACER, NUESTRO DEBER DE HIJOS ES INFORMARLE LO QUE NOS PASA,NO DEBEMOS ESCONDERLE NADA,MIRA LO QUE PASO,EL NO SABIA QUE IBAMOS A CAZAR,DEBIMOS DECIRLE, Y YO SE LO VOY A DECIR--.

Lucius:--TIENES RAZÓN, NUNCA LE OCULTAREMOS NADA A NUESTRO PADRE, PACTO HERMANA?--.

Lucien:--PACTO HERMANO--.

Nos abrazamos y cuando volteamos, allí estaba parado frente a nosotros

Dracula, Nuestro Padre y había escuchado todo, nos dijo:

\--“POR ESO LOS AMO TANTO, USTEDES ME AMAN DE VERDAD--.”

Lucien:--PAPÁ Y AHORA, YO NO SABIA DE ESTO, LO HABIA SOÑADO QUE TENIA ALGO DENTRO DE MI Y AHORA YA VI QUE ES, PERO CREO QUE SALIO PARA PROTEGER A MI HERMANO--.

Dracula:--YO SENTI EL PELIGRO HACIA ESTA DIRECCION Y LLEGUE CUANDO LOS LOBOS AULLARON Y USTEDES SE SUBIERON AL ÁRBOL Y CUANDO VI A LOS LYCAN, IBA A ATACARLOS CUANDO VI A MI HIJO BAJAR DEL ARBOL Y UNO LO ATACO Y TE VI BAJAR Y TRANSFORMARTE EN EL HÍBRIDO ESPERE PARA VER QUE HACIAS Y PASO LO QUE SIEMPRE DESEE QUE EL AMOR DE FAMILIA Y DE SU SANGRE ES MÁS FUERTE,ASÍ QUE SE QUE LO UTILIZARAS PARA PROTEGERTE Y PROTEGER A TU FAMILIA--. Y me abrazo…--VAMONOS DE AQUÍ--.

Papa había volado hasta aquí, así que se subió en el auto, con nosotros, pusimos canciones y veníamos cantando y riendo.


	5. REGRESANDO A MI PAÍS DE PASEO Y PAPÁ ENCONTRÓ A SU ZING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUIMOS A ECUADOR A PASEAR Y UNA HERMOSA MUJER VIO A PAPÁ Y ÉL A ELLA, ....."ZING?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA HERMOSA MUJER SE LLAMA MARTHA,EL NOMBRE DE MI MADRE Y PAPÁ ESTÁ FELIZ AL SABERLO

Dracula:--“LUCIUS,ESPERA,VAMOS A VER A PAPÁ, SU ABUELO,VAMOS A CONTARLE,VAMOS--..Estaba eufórico, y Lucius dio vuelta hacia el Castillo del Abuelo, llegamos nos abrieron los portones y salimos del auto y entramos.

Fuimos a la Sala y nuestro abuelo nos abrazó y abrazó a Papá.

Vlad:--QUE PASÓ, HUELO A LOBO AQUÍ, QUE LOS ATACARON?--.

Papá:--EH, PAPÁ LO QUE TE CONTÉ DE LUCIEN, PASÓ Y PARA BIEN DE NOSOTROS--.

Vlad:--SE CONVIRTIÓ PERO PORQUE MOTIVO?--.

Lucius le contó, todo y mi abuelo dijo:--

“BUENO, ESO SI ESTA BIEN, MI CACHORRITA LINDA,PRECIOSA”--.

Me abrazo y beso mis mejillas..—AY ABUELO ME HACES SONROJAR,JEJE--.

Nos reimos y nuestro abuelo nos dijo que no debimos ocultarle a nuestro padre lo que pensábamos hacer.

Papá:--BUENO, ESTO YA ESTA BERREADO Y A MI QUIEN ME ABRAZA, EL VEJESTORIO ÉSTE YA NI SE ACUERDA QUE TIENE HIJO, JAJA--.

Vlad:--PERO MIREN AL MALCRIADO ESTE, A QUIEN DIABLOS DICES VEJESTORIO, YA VAS A VER—

 

Y mi Papá salio corriendo riéndose y mi abuelo atrás a velocidad, los seguimos fueron a dar atrás a una parte plana inmensa.  corrían a gran velocidad, mi papa iba adelante,

pero mi abuelo acelero de repente y lo agarro, rodaron cuesta abajo, los seguimos y mi abuelo le hacía cosquillas a Papá era de oír las risotadas, mi abuelo con las piernas le

había agarrado los brazos a papá y lo tenía inmovilizado y le hacía cosquillas y papá decía:

 

“YA BASTA PAPÁ, JAJAJAJA, YAAAA, JAJAJAJAJA”.

Hasta que lo soltó, Papá ya lloraba de la risa y nosotros también, antes de que se levante el abuelo, le caímos encima a los dos a abrazarlos.

 

Mi vida había cambiado tanto, era la Hija del Gran Drácula que había leído en libros de terror, tenía un hermano maravilloso y un Abuelo que había sido el Rey Empalador que 

Nos levantamos todos y fuimos al comedor a comer golosinas.

 

“AMO A MI FAMILIAAAA” grite, todos me quedaron viendo y sonreí.

Papá me abrazó, dijo:--TE AMO MI CHIQUITA PRECIOSA--.

Fuimos a  la Sala, puse una canción que se llama I’M TOO SEXY y le dije a mi papá.

“PAPÁ, SABES BAILAR ÉSTA CANCIÓN?”

Dracula:--“MMM SI CREO QUE PUEDO, PERO DICE QUE SOY SEXY ES ALGO ERÓTICO--.

Lucien:--“ ES QUE CREO QUE DEBERIAS PRACTICAR ALGUN DÍA VAS A ENCONTRAR A TU ZING Y BAILAR ASÍ DEBERIA SER HERMOSO--.

Empezó a bailar sensualmente y Vlad dijo:--HIJO, CAMBIATE ESA ROPA, DEBE SER ROPA APEGADA AL CUERPO--,

 

Papá chasqueo los dedos y se cambió y quedo con una camisa apegada al cuerpo, unos pantaloneta así mismo apegados al cuerpo,  unos tennis  blancos, mi abuelo, mi

hermano y Yo estábamos viéndolo bailar con la boca abierta, se le veía como si fuera esos Stripper todo sensual, como dirían mis amigas “MOJABRAGAS”,jaja.

 

Lucien:--ABUELO, MI PAPÁ PARECE UN JOVENCITO CALIENTE, PORQUE NO TIENE NOVIA, ES GUAPO, DEBE TENER BASTANTES ADMIRADORAS--.

Vlad:--BUENO,TRATO HACE UNOS AÑOS CON ALGUIEN,PERO QUISO APROVECHARSE DEL DINERO Y SE DIO CUENTA, LE BORRO LA MEMORIA—

Lucien:--OH, YA VEO, PERO MÍRALO COMO SE MUEVE, ABUELO BAILA CON ÉL A VER COMO TE SALE, ANDA ABUELO,TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES GUAPOTE--.

 

El abuelo fue a bailar con mi papá, y se parecían bailando, todo sensualotes, mi hermano se sumó al baile, vaya los machotes y una como pendeja viendo, yo también voy, me

levante y como estaba con una falda alta y mi blusa apegada, me puse a bailar así sexy y los 3 me miraron con la boca abierta y papá me agarro y me sento en el sofá y dijo:

 

\--MUY SEXY PARA MI PARECER—SOLO 3 DRACULAS SEXYS,JAJAJA--.

Lucien:--ENVIDIOSOS, YO BAILO MEJOR, BEEEESH--.

Les saque la lengua y vino la risotada.

Sentada ahí, me di cuenta que las sirvientas estaban casi acostadas viéndolos bailar y se les veía que estaba babeando y las escuchaba decir:--MIREN LOS AMOS SON GUAPOS,

AY QUE NO DIERA POR UN REVOLCON, PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, PRIMERO ME MATAN, AY MEJOR VAMONOS EL AMO COMO QUE NOS ESCUCHO,MIRO PARA ACÁ, CORRAN,

VAMONOS, y salieron corriendo.

 

Mire a papá y se estaba riendo, creo que si escucho la conversación de las sirvientas.

Termino la canción, papá vino hacia mi, se sento al lado mio, me dijo, que le gusto como bailaba, pero no quisiera que baile así en ninguna parte porque daría pie a malas interpretaciones.

Lucien : --CLARO PAPÁ, NUNCA HARÍA ESO EN PUBLICO--.

Papá:-- PENSÉ QUE TE ENOJARIAS,--

Lucien:-- ENOJARME, NO,  PENSE QUE TUS RAZONES TENDRIAS, NADA MÁS--.

Me abrazo y Lucius vino a decirme hermana estabas awwww, aullando, nos reimos todos.

Nos despedimos del Abuelo y entramos al auto, papá se quedo hablando con El un momento más, Lucius aprovecho para hacerme cosquillas y yo hice lo mismo.

Papá llego hasta el auto, se subio, salimos del castillo del abuelo, y nos regresamos a casa, nos dimos cuenta que papa iba manejando callado y juro que vi una lágrima caer

por su mejilla, le dije a Lucius y me hizo seña que no diga nada.

 

Entramos y Papá dijo que estaría en el despacho y no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Lucius y Yo, nos quedamos viendo, me agarro la mano y salimos al jardín y me dijo:--

\--SABES CUANDO MI PAPÁ RECUERDA A MAMÁ, SE LE SALEN LAS LAGRIMAS, SIEMPRE DICE QUE ELLA FUE SU ZING,LA AMABA DEMASIADO Y POR ESO LA LAGRIMA QUE

VISTE,ESCUCHO LO QUE LE DIJISTE AL ABUELO DE PORQUE NO TIENE NOVIA Y EL ABUELO DIJO LA DECEPCIÓN QUE SE LLEVO--.

 

Lucien:--O SEA QUE SIN QUERER LO LASTIME?---

Lucius:--NO, SINO QUE EL ABUELO SIEMPRE LE DICE QUE TRATE DE OLVIDAR Y PAPÁ MAS  RECUERDA A MAMÁ Y LE DUELE--.

Lucius:--UNA VEZ TENIA INSOMNIO, ME LEVANTE A TOMAR ALGO Y PASE POR SU HABITACION Y ESTABA LLORANDO, MIRE POR LA CERRADURA Y TENIA EL CUADRO DE MAMÁ

ABRAZANDOLO, DUELE VERLO LLORAR,YA HAN PASADO 125 AÑOS Y NO LA OLVIDA, HAS ESCUCHADO LA CANCIÓN DE IL DIVO QUE SE LLAMA “REGRESA A MI”? ESA SABE ESTAR

ESCUCHANDO Y LLORA--.

Lucien:-- PERO ESA CANCION ES PARA CORAZONES ROTOS--.

Lucius se alzó de hombros, me quede pensando alguna solución para su tristeza.

Fuí a visitar a mi abuelo y converse sobre la tristeza de papá y dije que escuche mi idea y me diga si esta buena o no, Le dije que si regresamos al Ecuador y paseamos por allá y ver si encuentra su zing por alla, podría ser posible.

Vlad:--BUENA IDEA, CONVENCER A MI HIJO, ESO ES LO DIFICIL--.

Lucien:--ABUELO Y SI TU LE DAS LA IDEA PERO COMO SI QUISIERAS QUE YO VISITE EL PAIS DONDE ME CRIE, CON ESE PRETEXTO, ALLÁ NO LO CONOCEN Y ALGUNA MUJER HACE ZING--.

Vlad:--VAMOS AHORA MISMO LE PROPONGO--.

Llegamos y encontramos a las sirvientas mirando por la cerradura a papá.

Mi abuelo aclaro la garganta y se asustaron, pregunto que estaban husmeando y le pidieron perdón,y dijeron que es raro ver sonreir al Amo y esta allí bailando alegre. Les dijo que se fueran y vimos por la cerradura que era cierto, estaba bailando y sonriendo.

Mi abuelo dijo:--ESTA DORMIDO BAILANDO--.

Lucien:--QUE, COMO ES POSIBLE ESO,DORMIDO?--.

Vlad:--DESDE QUE MURIO TU MAMA, SE LEVANTABA Y BAILABA COMO SI ESTUVIERA CON ELLA, ESTO ES ASÍ--.

Lucien:--ENTONCES HAY QUE HACERLO YA,DEBE ENCONTRAR UNA BUENA MUJER QUE TAMBIEN LO AME DE VERDAD--.

Vlad:--ESPEREMOS QUE VUELVA A ACOSTARSE, YA ESTA ANOCHECIENDO Y DESPUES LO LLAMAMOS PARA CONVERSAR—

Mi abuelo dijo que iba a llamarlo y a aprovechar convenciéndolo, subio y demoro, después bajaron juntos al comedor.

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a la sala y Papa dijo:--

\--HIJA, QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS A PASEAR HACIENDO TURISMO EN ECUADOR Y VISITAS A TUS FAMILIARES POSTIZOS—

Lucien:--QUE, VIVA, GRACIAS PAPÁ, GRACIAS, LUCIUS ESCUCHASTE VAS A CONOCER DONDE VIVÍ YO,VIVA--.

Todos reían de verme saltando como chiquilla y fui a abrazar a papá y a mi abuelo.

 

Preparamos todo y salimos hacia el aeropuerto y viajamos en un avión privado de mi papá, llegamos y nos hospedamos en un Hotel 5 estrellas, salimos en un auto a

pasear,fuimos donde unos primos que vivían por el Parque “La Carolina”, se llevaron la sorpresa al verme, me abrazaron y les presente a Papa,a Lucius y a mi abuelo, omitimos

lo de Conde Dracula, por si acaso.

 

Después fuimos a pasear por el Centro de Quito, entramos al Museo Central, estuvimos mirando las Obras de Arte y vimos que estaba un sitio dedicado a Transylvania y estaba

un cuadro donde estaba mi Papá y mi Abuelo, nos miramos, nos sonreímos, una mujer hermosa se lo quedo viendo y mi Papa le sonrio y seguimos, me dije parece que la

Historia está atrasada aquí, recorrimos todo y Papá decía que Él había estado aquí en la guerra del 24 de Mayo y que lo de Abdon Calderón era cierto a medias,nos separamos

un momento , vi de nuevo a la Mujer que miro a Papá y vi que hablaba con el administrador del Museo y le daba unas carpetas, mire al Conserje y le pregunte quién era la

Mujer y me dijo que era la Coordinadora y quién traía los Cuadros y Obras.

Me acerque a Ella y le pregunte si ella podía aclararme una duda.

\--DIGAME USTED—dijo, es por acá le dije, caminamos hasta el sitio que decía Transylvania y le dije que ese cuadro de donde venía, que anteriormente no lo había visto.

-

-MIRE, ESTABA LA HISTORIA DE LOS REYES DE TRANSYLVANIA PERO NO HABIA CUADROS NI NADA, ASI QUE VIAJE ALLA Y PREGUNTE Y LLEGUE A UN MUSEO Y TENIAN ESTE

CUADRO,MIRE EL HOMBRE MAYOR ES VLAD TEPESII LE DECIAN EL EMPALADOR PORQUE EMPALABA A SUS ENEMIGOS Y EL HOMBRE QUE ESTA A SU LADO ES EL REY DE

TRANSYLVANIA,PERO DICEN QUE EL ACTUAL ES SU DESCENDIENTE,Y HE BUSCADO LOS CUADROS DE SUS DESCENDIENTES Y NO HAY, PARECE QUE FUERA EL MISMO EL QUE RIGE

AHORA,PERO SERIA IMPOSIBLE POR LA EDAD--.

 

Lucien:--DISCULPE COMO ME PUEDO DIRIGIR A USTED?--.

\--“OH, DISCULPE ME LLAMO MARTHA ASHLEY—

Lucien:--HOLA MARTHA, YO SOY LUCIEN, LE PREGUNTE ES PORQUE USTED MIRO A MI PADRE COMO QUE LO CONOCIA Y ME QUEDE CON LA DUDA,DISCULPE--.

Martha:--SU PADRE ES ESE HOMBRE QUE ES IGUALITO AL REY DE TRANSYLVANIA, ES GUAPO,EEH, OH DISCULPE--.

Lucien:--JAJAJA, NO SE DISCULPE, PAPA SACA SUSPIROS DE LAS MUJERES Y SI SE PARECE MUCHO AL REY Y ES VIUDO Y USTED SE LLAMA IGUAL QUE MAMÁ QUE CASUALIDAD,

BUENO ME VOY, AGRADEZCO SU INFORMACIÓN,ADIÓS.—

Martha:--DE NADA--.

Me reuni con mi familia, fuimos al centro a los Mall,eramos risas y risas, a papá las mujeres se lo comían con las miradas y al abuelo las mujeres maduras lo mismo.

Lucius aprovechaba para besuquearse con las chicas, tenia que estar jalándolo para que no se quede atrás,jajaja.

Regresamos al Hotel y dentro de la Habitación, me sente en un sofá y lo miraba a papá, se dio cuenta y me pregunto:--“PASA ALGO HIJA?”--.

Lucien:--SÍ, LA MUJER A LA QUE SONREISTE ES LA EXPERTA EN ARTE DEL MUSEO Y CASUALMENTE SE LLAMA TANTANTANTAAAA, MARTHA—

Papá:--QUÉ, QUE DIJISTE ,MARTHA SE LLAMA MARTHA” y sonrió--.

Lucien:--PAPÁ, TE GUSTO VERDAD MARTHA TE GUSTO EN CUANTO LA VISTE, ME DI CUENTA POR ESO FUI A AVERIGUAR QUIEN ERA, ELLA VISITA TODOS LOS MUSEOS Y

GALERIAS DE PINTURAS, ESCUCHASTE PAPÁ, PAPAÁ,PAPAAAAA--.

Papá:--QUE, QUE, AH, SI EXPERTA EN ARTE, MARTHA SE LLAMA MARTHA, JAJAJA, MARTHA--.

Lucius:--QUE PASA AQUÍ, PAPÁ PARECE IDO,--.

Lucien:--LUCIUS CREO QUE PAPÁ ENCONTRO A SU ZING, JAJA, SÍ VISTE A LA MUJER QUE SE LE QUEDO VIENDO EN EL MUSEO Y ÉL LE SONRIO VERDAD?--.

Lucius:--SÍ, ESA MUJER ES HERMOSA, PERO SI NO LA CONOCE—

Lucien:--YO ME ATREVÍ A AVERIGUAR Y ELLA ES EXPERTA EN ARTE.VISITA LOS MUSEOS Y GALERIAS Y SE LLAMA JAJAJA  "MARTHA", POR ESO PAPÁ ESTA ASÍ, CREO QUE A ÉL

TAMBIÉN LE GUSTO ELLA.--.

Lucius:--AH, CON RAZÓN,MIRA ALLÁ VIENE EL ABUELO Y JAJAJA MIRA COMO SE LO QUEDO VIENDO BAILAR,JAJA--.

Vlad :--QUE TE PASA QUE ESTAS FELIZ,OYE HIJO, ME OYES, Y A ESTE QUE LE PASA?--.

Lucien:--ABUELO, CREO QUE PAPÁ SE ENAMORO,DE VERDAD, TÚ VISTE A LA MUJER QUE SE LO QUEDO VIENDO Y PAPÁ LE SONRIO,PUES AVERIGUE Y ES EXPERTA EN ARTE VISITA

LOS MUSEOS,GALERIAS DE ARTE Y SE LLAMA JAJAJA  MARTHA, MARTHA ABUELO, MÍRALO ASÍ SE PUSO CUANDO LE DIJE QUIEN ERA ESA MUJER,ESTA FELIZ--.

Vlad:--DEBEMOS ESPERAR PARA VER SI ÉL LA BUSCA, NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS A OTRA PARTE,HAY QUE DARLE SU ESPACIO, LO QUE DIERA PARA VERLO DE NUEVO FELIZ Y

NUNCA MAS LLORE--.


	6. MARTHA SE ENTERA QUE VLAD ES EL REY DE TRANSYLVANIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula hace zing con una Humana que se llama igual que su amada Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FIN TENDREMOS MAMÁ NUEVA Y PAPÁ ENAMORADO

Dormimos hasta las 3pm y Papá dijo que saldría, ya había tomado la medicina para poder estar bajo el Sol. Nosotros le dijimos en que Centro Comercial estaríamos que vamos a ver una película al cine.

Nos encontró como a las 6 y 30pm, llego feliz diciendo, más tarde tengo una cita, jajaja, nos miramos y sonreímos, por fin. Llegamos al Hotel, Papá entro hecho una tromba a bañarse, salio después vestido todo guapo, un traje negro con sus anillo de Oro, pero no se puso el de matrimonio, el perfume que se puso olía riquísimo, nos despedimos y yo le dije quedito, la cita es con Martha verdad?..Si,--.

Papa se fue y nosotros incluido el Abuelo, saltamos de alegría, jajaja  SI, SI, .

Papa llego como a las 12pm, sonriendo, y nos contó que le fue bien, la trate con caballerosidad y creo que eso le gusta no los patanes.

Les dije, Vamonos a volar, para ver la ciudad desde arriba, todos nos transformamos y salimos por la ventana y en verdad que la Ciudad de Quito era hermosa desde arriba, jugamos a las escondidas, al abuelo lo encontrábamos rápido, pero a papá era imposible, sabia esconderse, ni una vez lo encontramos, pero a nosotros enseguida nos encontraba, aterrizamos en la terraza del Hotel, y cuando nos transformamos no nos dimos cuenta que una pareja que estaba besándose y papá tuvo que hipnotizarlos y se fueron, nos reímos por la jugarreta, casi nos pescan.

Regresamos a la Habitación y directo le pregunte:

\--“PAPÁ, TE GUSTA ESA MUJER MARTHA?--.

Papá:--SI, FUI AL MUSEO Y ELLA ESTABA SOLA, ANALIZANDO UN CUADRO, GRITO CUANDO LE HABLE,JAJA, ESTABA TAN CONCENTRADA, PERO ME MIRO Y SONRIO, ME PRESENTE COMO VLAD Y ME DIJO ELLA SOY MARTHA, SE ESCUCHABA LINDO DECIR SU NOMBRE CON SU BELLA VOZ,LE DIJE QUE ME IMPACTO DESDE QUE LA VI Y QUE MI HIJA HABIA AVERIGUADO SU NOMBRE Y , LA INVITE A SALIR Y ME ACEPTO ,SALIMOS AL SHERATON CENAMOS Y BAILAMOS, CONVERSAMOS , ES SOLTERA Y YO LE DIJE QUE ERA VIUDO, TOMAMOS ALGUNOS WHISKIES VI QUE ERA TARDE Y ME OFRECÍ A LLEVARLA A SU CASA,ME ACEPTO, VIVE EN LAS AFUERAS, PERO SU CASA ES HERMOSA, VIVE CON SUS PADRES, NOS DESPEDIMOS DE BESITO EN LA MEJILLA,AAAH, ME ENCANTA, ME GUSTA--.

Y se puso  a dar saltitos, el Abuelo lo vio y dijo:

__AY SI LA SEÑORITA DANDO SALTITOS, TÚ,JAJAJA-

Papá:--NO PAPÁ, ES QUE CREO QUE PRONTO TENDRE NOVIA,ES GUAPA--.

Puso una canción  I’M IN LOVE WITCH A MONSTER, y se puso a bailar, nos unimos y todos bailamos, viéndolo feliz.

Estuvimos 10 dias y tuvimos que regresarnos, papá tenía que arreglar asuntos de Estado.

Fuimos todos al Museo y nos despedimos de Martha, Papá le dejo una tarjeta y dijo que nos vaya a visitar a Rumania y lo llame para ir a buscarla al Aeropuerto. Llegamos a casa y al otro día escuche a papá que estaba hablando con el Administrador del Museo, para ver quien era el jefe de Martha para que le dé vacaciones y venga a visitarnos.

A la semana sono el celular de papá y estaba bañándose, conteste yo y escuché que dijo al otro lado:--HOLA, SOY MARTHA VLAD, COMO HAS ESTADO—

Le conteste yo:--HOLA, MARTHA DISCULPA, PAPÁ ESTA BAÑANDOSE, PERO SI ES UN RECADO DIMELO Y SE LO PASO O LLAMALO DESPUES DE 10MINUTOS, COMO QUIERAS—

Martha:--NO, TE LO PUEDO DECIR A TI, VOY A LLEGAR MAÑANA A RUMANIA Y QUERIA SABER SI ALGUIEN PUEDE ESPERARME ALLÁ YO NO CONOZCO RUMANIA--.

Lucien:--AH, MARTHA BIEN ENTONCES LE AVISO A PAPÁ CUANDO SALGA, A LO MEJOR TE DEVUELVE LA LLAMADA--.

Martha:--BIEN, GRACIAS—

Lucien:--DE NADA--… escuche que se cerro la ducha y dije:--PAPÁ LLAMO MARTHA,DICE QUE MAÑANA VIENE A RUMANIA,TE DEJE EL CELULAR EN LA CAMA TÚ VERAS SI LE DEVUELVES LA LLAMADA--.

Papá:--BIEN, GRACIAS--.

Salí corriendo con Lucius:--LUCIUS,AAAAH, JAJAJA., MAÑANA VIENE MARTHAAAAA, JAJAJA---.

Lucius:--QUE, MAÑANA, JAJAJA, POR FIN OJALA SEA SU ZING, ME GUSTA PARA MAMÁ ES BONITA--.

Lucien:--LO MISMO DIGO YO--.

Papá salio en toalla diciendo:--MAÑANA YO VOY A RECOGER AL AEROPUERTO A MARTHA, JAJAJA—

Salto con su mala suerte que se le cayó la toalla, nos reímos pero la sirvienta que nos trajo el café se tropezó por mirarlo y dejo caer toda la vajilla,  jajaja.

Papá se puso colorado y se tapó haciendo magia, yo me atragante de la risa y mi hermano se reía que estaba colorado, jajaja.

Me levante , la ayude a la chica restaurando la vajilla para que la Ama de llaves no la rete y le dije, esta guapote mi papá verdad y ella dijo: si, niña uy nunca había visto un hombre desnudo y peor al Amo.

Al otro dia, Papá fue con el Chofer a recoger a Martha, le preguntamos si nos permitía ir en el otro auto también para acompañarlo y dijo que sí.

Nosotros íbamos ansiosos de verla, llegamos y el chofer entro igual con nosotros. Nos llevaron a la Sala de Espera y después a Martha la hicieron pasar por privado y nos vio, Papá la abrazo saludándola y después nosotros, El chofer cogio las maletas y se adelantó. Nos acompañaron policías hasta llegar al auto, Martha miraba sin comprender y subió al auto con Papá y nosotros en el nuestro, íbamos riéndonos, llegamos a casa primero y salimos a esperar el otro auto.

Cuando llegaron el Chofer le abrió la puerta a papá y Papá le abrió la puerta a Martha, le dio la mano para que salga y de brazo la llevo a la puerta, abrieron las sirvientas y pasamos a la sala.

Martha se sento y nos miraba y dijo:

\--VLAD, ESTA ES TU CASA?, ES UN CASTILLO—

Papa:--SÍ, ES MI CASTILLO MARTHA—

Lucius:--BIENVENIDA MARTHA

Lucien:--BIENVENIDA MARTHA SIENTATE COMODA,AQUÍ, LO QUE PASA ES QUE PAPÁ SOLO TE DIJO SU NOMBRE PERO NO SU APELLIDO Y QUIÉN ES—

Martha se quedo viendo a Papá y se fijó en un cuadro que estaba en la sala.

Papá estaba sentado en un trono con una Corona de Oro, dije de Oro, un collar de oro  y arriba decía TRANSYLVANIA.

Papá:--SÍ, MARTHA, YO SOY VLAD TEPES DRACULA REY DE TRANSYLVANIA--.

Y Martha  se  desmayó. La acostamos en un sofá y trajimos sales aromáticas para despertarla.

Martha:--DONDE ESTOY, QUE PASO?--.

Papá:--ES QUE TE DESMAYASTE Y NOS ASUSTAMOS—

Martha:--ES QUE CREÍ OÍRTE DECIR QUE ERAS DRACULA,  JEJE—

Papá:--SI LO SOY, VLAD TEPES DRACULAIII--.

Martaha:--ENTONCES TÚ ERES EL DEL CUADRO, NO ERES DESCENDIENTE ERES TÚ, PERO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE—

Papá:-NO TE DIJE EN ECUADOR, PORQUE NO ME HUBIERAS CREÍDO,AQUÍ EXISTEN PRUEBAS, MIRA TENGO UN CUADRO DONDE ESTA MI MADRE,MI PADRE,MIS HERMANOS Y YO--.le enseño el cuadro que estaba en la Sala pequeña, estaba el Abuelo Vlad, mi Abuela cRISTINE, Mi Tia Lydia, Mi Tio Bratt y Mi Papa-.

Sonó el timbre y después llego a la Sala pequeña mi Abuelo saludando.:

_HOLA FAMILIA,EH BUENAS TARDES SEÑORITA—

Martha solto un gritito y dijo:-USTED,USTED ES EL VERDADERO VLAD “EL EMPALADOR”? ES USTED?--.

Papá:--YA SE LO DIJE--.

Vlad:--SÍ JOVENCITA, YO SOY EL MISMO QUE VISTE Y CALZA VLAD EL EMPALADOR, PERO ESO FUE HACE SIGLOS, AHORA SOY SOLO EL PADRE DE DRACULA REY DE TRANSYLVANIA..,

Martha:--AY, QUE ME DA, ES CIERTO Y ESTOY VIENDOLOS CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS, SIEMPRE PENSE QUE ERA UN MITO, PERO COMO VIVEN TANTOS AÑOS A NO SER QUE SEA CIERTO ESO DE QUE SON VAMPIROS--.

Papá:--MARTHA, ES CIERTO, SOMOS VAMPIROS--.

Papá empezó a explicarle y le enseño los colmillos y Martha se asusto, pero papá dijo que se convivía con los humanos más que todo desde que es Rey y se transformo en murciélago, Martha estaba fascinada, y nosotros también le enseñamos los colmillos y le dijimos que nosotros no bebemos sangre Humana, sino de las ovejas o vacas que matan en el matadero para el consumo humano y Vampiro.

Aquí tenemos sirvientes humanos y jamás los lastimaríamos..

Lucius:--MARTHA MI ABUELO TIENE 1680, MI PAPA  575

 AÑOS, MI HERMANA Y YO 125 SOMOS MELLIZOS.

Martha:--VLAD TIENES 575 PERO PARECES DE 30 AÑOS Y ERES GUAPO--.

Vlad:--CLARO VLAD ES GUAPO Y EL VIEJO VLAD ES VIEJO, NADIE ME DICE GUAPO--.

Lucius:--COMO QUE VIEJO, VIEJAS TUS POLAINAS, ERES GUAPO ABUELITO , QUITATE ESAS CANAS Y TE PARECE A PAPÁ, VERDAD MARTHA?--.

Martha:--CIERTO, SE PARECEN BASTANTE--.

Martha miraba a Papá y me di cuenta que papá estaba nervioso a lo mejor que Martha se asustó que era Vampiro y no lo iba a querer.

Lucien:--OIGAN LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA, VAMOS--.

Nos sentamos y dejamos que se sienten frente a frente a mi Papá y Martha, que se sonreían cada vez que podían.

Entonces pedí de favor que me pasaran la pimienta molida y la mano de papá se agarro con la mano de Martha y ambos dijeron:

“BUDABADIDI BLEH BLABLA, DUBADABIDUBA” y sonrieron

Los tres nos miramos y dije quedito :”EL ZING, EL ZING,JAJAJAJA, EL ZING”

Terminamos y fuimos a la Sala, Papá invitó a Martha a quedarse en el Castillo, y acepto, le dimos la habitación al lado mio, estuvo en la Biblioteca con Papá leyendo libros que nunca había visto en otras bibliotecas.

Se despidieron dándose un beso en la mejilla y cada quién se fue a su habitación.

Fui donde estaba el abuelo y le dije:--ABUELO, PAPÁ TENDRA ALGUN ANILLO PARA PEDIRLE QUE SEA SU NOVIA A MARTHA?--.

Y mi abuelo sonriendo me enseño un anillo de diamantes que lo había guardado para esta ocasión,lo abrace diciendo, abuelito tú estas en todas.

Papá salio solo a pasear con Martha, regresaban riéndose, la risa de papá era como el chocolate para nosotros los hijos,era lindo verlo feliz y oírlo reir, ya no lo escuchábamos llorar..

Le dije a Lucius si te diste cuenta la otra vez que dije del Zing verdad si te diste cuenta y Lucius dijo que Él y el abuelo también se dieron cuenta.

Mi abuelo pidió hablar con papá y después salio y nos dijo que le dio el anillo y que le dijo que le pida a Martha que sea su Novia.

Esperamos después de cenar, ya en la sala y nos visitaba mi Tia Lydia,a quien le cayo bien Martha.

Pusimos música suave para bailar, estaba bailando Papá con Martha y de repente se arrodillo con una rodilla y le dijo a Martha:

“Martha, yo VLAD TEPES DRACULA TE PIDO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA”--.

Martha estaba asombrada:--EH, SÍ, SÍ ACEPTO, QUIERO SER TU NOVIA--.

Papá se levantó, sonrio y le dio un beso largo y mi tía se levantó y le dijo, Oye dejala respirar y nos reímos todos.

Yo viendo todo lo que esta pasando me decía, nunca antes me hubiera siquiera imaginado la felicidad que estoy viviendo ahora después de ser la común Lucien, soy la Hija del Famoso Vampiro y un hermano perdido que no estaba perdido un abuelo temido por todos pero amoroso conmigo y ahora voy a tener una Madre nueva que se llama igual que mi anterior Madre, que felicidad.

Estaba asomada en uno de los balcones y Lucius me abrazo y me pregunto:

\--“ESTAS BIEN?

Lucien:--SI, SABES VER A PAPÁ SONREIR Y YA NO VER ESA CARA TRISTE

ES HERMOSO Y MARTHA SE VE QUE LO AMA,--.

Lucius:--PIENSO IGUAL,LEÍ QUE EL ZING ES EL AMOR VERDADERO Y PARA SIEMPRE--.

Ya paso un mes de que eran novios, salían a las discotecas, a veces íbamos juntos, Dormian en habitaciones separadas, papá la respetaba demasiado.

Una vez estaban ellos en la Discoteca y Papá quería probar un aditivo en su bebida dizque que lo hacia mas alegre y llegamos justo cuando empezaron los efectos y los sacamos de ahí y tuvimos que paralizar a todos para llevárnoslos a los dos estaban bien alegres, le encontramos en la billetera las famosas pastillas que no eran otras que Extasis.,los dejamos en el auto sin las llaves, entramos, quitamos el hechizo y le advertimos al dueño que lo íbamos a denunciar por tener esa clase de drogas y mas que todo a quien se las dio, Se puso a pedirnos perdón, le dijimos mañana hablara con nuestro Padre, ya esta advertido.

Papá estaba muy cariñoso con Martha, llegamos al Castillo y tuvimos que paralizar así mismo a los sirvientes para que nadie vea nada.

Los subimos y dejamos a cada quien en su habitación.

Pero nos fuimos al Comedor y arriba pasó que Papá salio de su habitación y había tocado donde estaba Martha y ella estaba bajo los efectos del extasis , le abrió la puerta y paso lo que tenia que pasar, nosotros sin saberlo nos pusimos a ver películas y cuando subimos, vimos que papá no estaba en su habitación,nos miramos y corrimos donde estaba Martha y allí estaban los dos dormidos en la cama desnudos, toco taparlos con la sabana , cerrar la puerta y Lucius puso un hechizo para que solo se abra de dentro hacia afuera, por si acaso.

Bajamos juntos y sonreímos, de todas maneras se aman y papá pensaba pedirle matrimonio, hagamos como que no nos dimos cuenta.

Mas tarde se habían despertado y cada quien en su habitación, después bajaron a desayunar, nosotros ni cuenta, no vimos nada, jaja.


	7. ENTRENAMIENTO DURO, HIBRIDO EN POTENCIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL ABUELO VLAD ES DRASTICO Y NOS HACE ENTRENAR HASTA EL CANSANCIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ESE VAN HELSING HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO PRONTO PORQUE DRACULA SIEMPRE ESTARA EN PELIGRO

Entre al despacho de mi papá y le dije:--CUANDO LE PIDES MATRIMONIO,YA ES HORA, VAMOS A LA JOYERIA Y LE COMPRAS UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO vamos--.

Papá:--ME MIRO SONRIO Y DIJO, VAMOS, VAMOS, QUE NO SE DE CUENTA--.

Fuimos al Mall y en una joyería de primera encontramos uno con la esmeralda color sangre, lo compramos y le dije que hoy mismo le pida matrimonio.

Salimos a pasear y Papá estaba con un terno lujoso y su hermosa capa negra y el interior escarlata,nos acompañaba una comitiva para proteger al Rey y papá en medio del Parque Principal de Transylvania donde bastante gente veía con curiosidad a su guapo Rey,  cogió la mano de Martha, se arrodillo en una pierna y le dijo::

YO VLAD TEPES DRACULAIII REY DE TRANSYLVANIA, REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS, REY DE LA OSCURIDAD TE PIDO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO MARTHA

Martha:--SÍ, ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO MI REY--.

La gente gritaba a rabiar de felicidad y aplaudia.

Paseamos y ellos agarrados de la mano, felices, nos mirábamos con mi hermano, ya  está nunca más tristeza para papá.

Todo estaba listo para el matrimonio, se iban a casar en la Catedral todo estaba preparado, los invitados eran personajes políticos grandes, estaba el Presidente de los EEUU, La Reina de Inglaterra, El Presidente de Alemania, El Presidente de Ecuador,y otros más.

Papá en el altar se lo veía Guapo, con su Corona y sus joyas Reales, empezó la música Nupcial y entro Martha con su vestido de Novia hermosísimo de brazo de su padre que llegando al altar se la entregó a Papá, termino la ceremonia con la Coronacion de Martha como la Reina y salieron los recién casados.a la Recepción en el Gran salón del Castillo que era inmenso

Cuando termino la fiesta salieron a su viaje de Luna de Miel, Papá nos dio un beso a cada uno y el Abuelo se quedo al frente del Gobierno, Él lo había hecho antes que Papá y sabia que hacer.

Lucius y Yo, salimos a una Gran explanada a correr a despejarnos, nos cansamos de correr , nos acostamos en la hierba, mirábamos las nubes pasar y nos reíamos de todo, nos mirábamos y le dije,:

\--HAS PENSADO EN TENER NOVIA FORMAL?, NO LO QUE SIEMPRE HACES DE BESUQUEARTE CON TODAS--.

Lucius:--LA VERDAD, NO,ME PARECE QUE SOLO BUSCAN EL DINERO--.

Lucien:--YO, EN CAMBIO SIEMPRE HE SIDO REACIA A TENER NOVIO  NO SE PORQUE, ME GUSTAN LOS CHICOS PERO NO SE--.

Lucius:--SERA QUE TIENE QUE VER CON QUE ERES HIBRIDO?—

Lucien:--SERA POSIBLE?, NO LO HE PENSADO--.

Lucius:--OYE, TRATA DE TRANSFORMARTE AHORA, PODRAS?--.

Lucien:-- A VER, SI PUEDO--.

Trate, pero no pude, solo aumento la percepción de los aromas, le dije a mi hermano, que a unos km de ahí, estaban cocinando cordero que me dio hambre, nos reimos, y Lucius me dijo huele perrito ,jajaja, me hizo reir.

Sono el celular de Lucius, era el Abuelo que era hora de comer,así que a regresar, el Abuelo era más estricto que papá.

Regresamos rápido y fuimos al comedor, ya estaba el abuelo y nos dijo que existe horario para todo.

Lucien:--OSHH, ABUELITO, REGLAS NOOOO--.

Vlad:--YA DEBERÍAN APRENDER A LOS 130 AÑOS, USTEDES EMPEZARAN A HACER DEBERES DEL REINADO--.

Empecé a darle vueltas a la comida y el abuelo dijo con la comida no se juega.

Pensé con razón Papá es tan disciplinado y ordenado con el ogro de mi abuelo ni yo siendo.

Vlad:-- YO NO SOY OGRO--.

Lucien:--ABUELO TU LEES LA MENTE?

Vlad:--SÍ Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN, SI QUIEREN LES ENSEÑO--.

Los dos:--SÍ, ABUELO, ENSEÑANOS—

Vlad:--TERMINAMOS DE COMER Y LES ENSEÑO--.

El abuelo nos enseño, pero demoramos porque requeria disciplina y nosotros pues eramos  malcriaditos. Agradecimos al abuelo, abrazandolo.

El abuelo fue a mi habitación con mi hermano para ver una película escogimos de Hombre Lobo y estábamos viendo y asomo el Hombre Lobo aullando y Yo hice lo mismo y reimos y de repente me transforme en el inmenso Lycans hibrido y aulle ensordecedoramente , el abuelo me vio asustado , mi hermano me abrazo y volví a ser Yo, mi abuelo me dijo que debo aprender a controlar mi transformación, le pedí perdón por haberlo asustado,

Vlad:--HIJA ES QUE ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VEÍA, ESE HIBRIDO ES GIGANTESCO QUE SI NO ESTAS AGACHADA ROMPES EL OTRO PISO,JAJAJA--.

Nos reimos con el abuelo.,pero pensé lo que dijo y era verdad tenia que aprender a controlarlo, no era un juego.

Mas tarde le dije:--OYE LUCIUS, PUDES AYUDARME A PRACTICAR LA TRANSFORMACIÓN—

Lucius:--HECHO HERMANA, QUIERO VER TUS PELUDAS PATAS—

Nos reimos.  Llamó Papá para ver como estamos, conversamos un rato y a dormir

Papá era dueño de una tierras lejanas que casi nadie conocía, fuimos allá para ver si podía practicar y controlar la bestia que tenia dentro de mi.

Llegamos en el auto, nos bajamos, lleve ropa suelta, por si caso me quede desnuda.

Mi hermano se sento en la hierba, mientras yo me pare frente a Él, , me dijo piensa en Lycan como si estuvieran aquí, para ver si eso funciona.

Me concentre en pensar en Lycan, estuve un buen rato y nada, le dije voy a correr y pensare en Lycan corriendo y me funciono.

Estaba corriendo como si fuera en una manada de Lycan y zaz me transforme en el Gigantesco Lycan, el reflejo de la Luna, me permitio ver la sombra, corria y pare frente a Lucius y me puse a saltar y se rio , me tomo una foto con el Flash y me dolieron los ojos y solte un rugido horrible, lo vi que se asustó y me transforme en seguida, pensé que iba a dañarlo. Mira la foto me dijo y vi como realmente era, era un Lycan gigantesco siquiera 3 metros y un hocico con colmillos enormes y los ojos rojos de vampiro y sobresalían mis colmillos de vampiro pero eran mas del doble, Lucius dijo, mañana probaremos cuando te transformes a derribar árboles, para ver tu fuerza, ahora vamos a comer algo dulce.

Ibamos a subirnos al auto cuando mi celular sono era Papa:-

“HOLA MI CACHORRA HERMOSA, COMO ESTAS,SENTI ALGO RARO POR ESO TE LLAMO-“,

Lucien:--EH, PAPÁ, ES QUE ESTAMOS EN LA HACIENDA QUE ESTA LEJOS, ESA QUE NO USAS, AQUÍ ESTA LUCIUS, y Lucius:--“HOLA PAPA”-.

PENSAMOS PRACTICAR MI TRANSFORMACIÓN Y ME PUSE A CORRER PENSANDO QUE IBA EN MANADA Y ME TRANSFORME,PERO LUCIUS ME TOMO FOTO CON FLASH Y ME DOLIERON LOS OJOS HORRIBLE Y CREO QUE RUGÍ FEO Y VOLVÍ A TRANSFORMARME Y AHORA NOS ÍBAMOS A COMER ALGO--.

Papá:-- AH, ES QUE SENTI ALGO MALO, POR FAVOR TENGAN CUIDADO Y SI POR ALGUNA RAZÓN VES QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLARLO, MEJOR ESPERA QUE YO REGRESE Y TE AYUDO, ESTAMOS?--.

Lucien:--SI PAPÁ, Y TÚ COMO ESTAS Y MARTHA?--.

Papá:--ESTAMOS BIEN GUSTOSOS,JEJE y Martha—“HOLA”--,SOY FELIZ SI QUIERES SABER CON LA MUJER QUE AMO Y EL ABUELO VLAD?--.

Lucien:--PAPÁ PENSE QUE MI ABUELO ES OGRO Y ME DIJO NO SOY OGRO, ME LEYO LA MENTE Y YA NOS ENSEÑO A LEER LA MENTE,EL ABUELO ES ESTRICTO NOS LEVANTA TEMPRANO Y NO NOS DEJA HACER CASI NADA,NOS ESTA ENSEÑANDO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE DICE QUE A LOS 130 AÑOS YA DEBEMOS HACER.--.

Papá:--VAYA, PENSABA ENSEÑARLES DESPUES,PERO SI PAPA SE EMPEÑA NADIE LO HACE CAMBIAR, BUENO A SOPORTAR MIENTRAS YO A SER FELIZ CON ESTA BELLA MUJER,NOS VEMOS y Martha—“CHAO”--.

Lucius y Yo:--ADIOS PAPÁ, DIVIERTETE--.

Entramos a un Dely en la carretera, pagó Lucius, e íbamos a levantarnos y unos hombres se acercaron diciendo:--QUE HACE UNA HERMOSURA CON ESTE DEBILUCHO—

Nos miramos y nos reimos, dijeron:--QUE LES CAUSA RISA, ESTÚPIDOS—

Lucius dijo sacándose la camisa: VAMOS A VER QUIEN ES EL DEBILUCHO y el hombre era gordo y grande y se sonrio viendo a mi hermano, se pusieron en pose de pelear, el gordo le lanzo un golpe y mi hermano lo esquivo y le lanzo un golpe al estomago,                                                                                                                 

El gordo retrocedio, pero le lanzo un golpe al pecho y Lucius ni se inmuto, entonces le agarro la mano y se la apretó haciéndolo gritar de dolor, después le hizo lo mismo a la otra mano y lo solto, el gordo saco una navaja y le corto el brazo a mi hermano y Lucius sonrio, le golpeo la cara y le rompió la nariz , le saco sangre y el gordo cayo en bruces.

Vi la expresión de Lucius cuando olió la sangre humana, lo abrace y le dije vámonos, no cometas el error,y le di una patada al gordo para que no moleste.

Nos fuimos,Yo maneje, vi que Lucius sudaba frio,mas adelante paramos fui a cazar  le traje un conejo y le di para que succione la sangre, así lo hizo y se calmó  le dije llegamos  te lavas y te tomas la sangre que guardan en la nevera.

Yo hice lo mismo, porque sentí esa atracción de la sangre..

Nos tomamos 6 copas grandes,nos reimos, pero hablamos bajito por si acaso.

Fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, después escuche que tocaban quedito y era Lucius, no quiero estar solo, veamos películas los dos le dije.

Nos quedamos dormidos en la alfombra,mi abuelo había entrado y nos había visto dormir abrazados  nos llamo, vimos a nuestro abuelo sonriendo y dijo que así dormia mi papá y su hermano en la alfombra, mando a Lucius a su cuarto soñoliento y a mi me hizo acostar en mi cama me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Ya cenamos y salimos para probar mi fuerza, no nos dimos cuenta que nuestro abuelo nos siguió, llegamos y empece a correr y me transforme, me pare cerca de Lucius y me dijo:--MIRA CORRE Y EMBISTE ESE ARBOL, VAMOS DE UNO PRIMERO--.

Corrí y embestí el árbol, me lo lleve fácilmente y regrese saltando de alegría y rugiendo, después me fije en dos árboles uno atrás del otro y otra vez corrí y me los lleve a los dos de cuajo.

Me puse enfrente de un conjunto de árboles y parecía toro arrastrando las patas y corriendo, me lleve a 12 árboles y rode por la fuerza que puse, vine un poco cojeando porque me golpee una pata contra un árbol.

Lucius quiso ayudarme y no podía por lo inmensa que era, me transforme y me sente, me vio que tenía un moretón, me toco y dolia y escuchamos que dijeron:--“IGUAL AL PADRE,HACIENDO LAS COSAS A ESCONDIDAS DE LOS MAYORES”--.

Era el abuelo, se agacho y vio el moretón y me lamio el moretón y  desaparecio igual el dolor.

Se paro enfrente y dijo:--MUCHACHOS MALCRIADOS, ESTAS COSAS NECESITAN ALGUIEN QUE SEPA ENTRENAR,MIREN ESTA BIEN COMO DERRIBAR ÁRBOLES PERO HAY QUE CANALIZAR LA FUERZA PARA QUE NO SE GASTE Y SER INVENCIBLE COMO ES TU PADRE,LES ENSEÑO, A VER, PRIMERO COMO VAMPIROS Y TÚ DESPUES COMO HIBRIDO BEBÉ--.

Lucien:--“ NOOO, AUXILIOOO, EL ABUELO ES DRASTICO,EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE VAMPIRO NOS CANSO,LUCIUS SE ACOSTO CANSADO EN LA HIERBA, PERO EL ABUELO A MI ME MANDO A CORRER Y ME DIJO COMO DEBIA RESPIRAR, ERA DISTINTO QUE RESPIRAR COMO VAMPIRO,SE SENTIA QUE LA ENERGIA ME REGRESABA RAPIDAMENTE,EMPECÉ A CORRER MAS RAPIDO QUE UN VAMPIRO Y NO ME FALTABA EL AIRE Y ME DIJO QUE PARARA DE GOLPE LO HICE PERO RODE ALGUNOS METROS Y ME LASTIME—“.

Vlad:--VISTE NIÑA LINDA, DEBES APRENDER A PARAR EN SECO, PARA ESO SE NECESITA ENTRENAMIENTO,ERES MÁS FUERTE HASTA QUE TU PADRE POR SER HIBRIDO,BUENO MAÑANA CONTINUAMOS,VAMOS A COMER POR AHÍ--.

Me transforme y subimos en los autos, fuimos a un Mall al patio de comidas y pedimos como para 10 personas, comimos todo y el abuelo dijo que paseemos por todo el Mall que a éste no había venido y quería conocerlo, y a los guardias les dio dinero para que coman y nos fuimos a dar vueltas. Nos sentamos en unas bancas y sono el celular del Abuelo era Papá, hablaron un momento y le dijo que estábamos con ÉL y que estábamos entrenando con El y escuchamos un  Gracias Papá, saludamos a papá saltando y gritando haciéndolo reir,el abuelo también se rio,nos despedimos y seguimos caminando.

Le dije al abuelo que me gusto un pantalón Jean y una camiseta que decía KIZZ, se alzó de hombros y dijo ustedes compren lo que quieran, yo voy al frente donde están los vinos, Lucius me mostro lo que iba a comprar asi mismo unos Jean y la camiseta era ajustada y decía DRACULA,cuando se la probó,las chicas del lugar babeaban,porque en verdad que tenia un cuerpo hermoso como papá,se cambio y pago con su tarjeta de crédito,salimos y el abuelo estaba sentado en una banca con un hombre rubio ojos verdes y un bastón, nos acercamos saludamos y dijo:--NIETOS,LES PRESENTO A MI AMIGO JHON BELMONT,JHON ESTOS SON HIJOS DE DRACULA,LUCIEN Y LUCIUS SON MELLIZOS..,

Jhon:--GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS CHICOS,PERO TENGO UNA DUDA,SABIA DEL VARON Y LA CHICA DONDE ESTABA,NUNCA LA HABÍA VISTO CUANDO LOS VISITABA--.

Vlad:--TE ACUERDAS DE LA GUERRA CUANDO TÚ Y DRACULA ERAN ENEMIGOS? TUVO QUE ESCONDERLA PORQUE BRATT CAMBIO Y QUERIA MATARLA A ELLA, SE CRIO EN ECUADOR,PERO YA LA TRAJO--.

Jhon:--AH, SI ME ACUERDO,CUANDO SE PERDIO Y REGRESO FLACO Y LLOROSO POR LA MUERTE DE MARTHA,CHICOS YO FUI ENEMIGO DE SU PADRE POR UNOS MALENTENDIDOS Y MENTIRAS QUE ME HIZO CREER ABRAHAM VAN HELSING Y VLAD ME HIZO VER LA VERDAD,CASI MATO A SU PADRE,VLAD ME EMPUJO PORQUE CON LA ESPADA DE PLATA IBA A MATARLO Y SOLO ALCANCE A ENTERRARLE LA PUNTA PORQUE VLAD SE ME FUE ENCIMA Y LA SOLTE,SIEMPRE ME HE ARREPENTIDO DE ESO,LE PEDÍ PERD+ON A SU PADRE Y SIEMPRE HA SIDO UN CABALLERO ME PERDONO Y NO ME TIENE RENCOR,LO ÚNICO QUE ME PREOCUPA ES QUE VAN HELSING ESCAPO--.

Vlad:--MIRA JHON MI NIETA ES LA HIBRIDO QUE TE CONTE Y QUISIERA QUE MAÑANA NOS ACOMPAÑES AL ENTRENAMIENTO,YA SABES,AHORA NOS VAMOS A CASA,TE LLAMO PARA ENCONTRARNOS ALLA DE ACUERDO?--.

Jhon:--SI VLAD, BUENOS CHICO ME ALEGRA HABERLOS CONOCIDO,ADIOS-

Lucien:--ABUELO CASI MATA A PAPÁ EN SERIO?--.                                      

Vlad:--SI,JHON CREIA QUE TU PAPA MATO A TODA SU FAMILIA ESO LE DIJO VAN HELSING,PERO FUE BRATT,TU PAPA ESTABA VULNERABLE,TRISTE CON LA MUERTE DE SU ABUELA,DE SU MADRE Y DE BRATT Y JHON LO VIO ASÍ Y CUANDO TU PAPÁ GRITO SE LE ABALANZO CON LA ESPADA ME DI CUENTA Y LO EMPUJE SOLO LE ENTERRO LA PUNTA,SE LA SAQUE Y ASÍ HERIDO SE ESCAPO GRITANDO DE LO QUE MATO A BRATT Y SE ME PERDIO Y DESPUES SUPE QUE ESTABA EN ECUADOR Y LO TRAJE,PERO ES VERDAD ESE VAN HELSING ESTA DESAPARECIDO,TENEMOS GENTE BUSCANDOLO,ES PELIGROSO,SIEMPRE A QUERIDO MATAR A MI HIJO--.

Lucius:--ABUELO Y TIENES ALGUNA FOTO PARA RECONOCERLO?

Vlad:--SI, LLEGANDO A CASA LES ENSEÑO ALGUNAS COSAS,VAMOS--.

Llegamos, nos bañamos y fuimos con el abuelo a la Biblioteca.

Bajo un libro blanco, lo abrió y era un álbum con fotos.

Una página estaba con fotos de un hombre rubio, ojos verdes regordete,había una más actual como 10 años atrás.

El abuelo dijo:--ESTE ES VAN HELSING, ANTES CAZABA A BRATT PORQUE MATO A SU HIJO Y A SU NUERA,PERO SABIA QUE DRACULA ERA EL HEREDERO POR ESO QUERIA MATARLOS A LOS DOS,DESPUES SOLO A MI HIJO,PERO CON DRACULA FUE PORQUE TU PAPÁ HACE AÑOS ENAMORO A LA ESPOSA DE VAN HELSING Y LA POSEYO PERO ELLA SE MATO PORQUE NO PODIA ESTAR CON MI HIJO, Y ESA ES LA RAZON DE QUERER MATARLO--.

Lucien:--PERO ES PELIGROSO,SI TUVIERA ALGUNA PRENDA DE ESE HOMBRE LO OLFATEARIA A KM,--.

Vlad:--OH, AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO,LA ULTIMA VEZ ME QUEDE CON SU CAMISA,AQUÍ ESTÁ,Y TU LO OLERÍAS Y DEBEMOS AUMENTAR EL PODER DE SABUESO TUYO,HIJA TU PUEDES SALVARLE LA VIDA A TU PADRE--.

El Abuelo me dio la camisa,la tenia envuelta en una funda grande plástico, la olí una y otra vez.

Nos dijo que durmiéramos, que después vamos a entrenar porque no tenia citas.

Fuimos de nuevo en compañía del abuelo, fue llevando algunas cosas como pesas y recogimos a Jhon por su casa llevaba dos pitbulls.

Llegamos y comenzó con Lucius y lo hizo a correr a gran velocidad y soltaron a los pitbull que empezaron a seguirlo y el abuelo le dijo que salte entre los árboles y baje de vez en cuando y salte de nuevo, en uno de sus saltos al bajarse un pitbull lo agarro y no lo soltaba y el otro lo agarro de la camisa y el abuelo le dijo que de vueltas a velocidad que no les pegue, así lo hizo y por la velocidad los pitbull lo soltaron y  herido siguió corriendo y subiendo los arboles , saltando entre ellos, Jhon llamo a los pitbulls y los amarro al auto, el abuelo llamo a Lucius que regreso cojeando y sangrando.

Lo ayude a sentarse y le lami las heridas y al instante se curaron,el abuelo dijo que yo curaba mas rápido que mi papá.

Jhon :--VLAD, ERES DURO CON ÉL,POBRE-.

Vlad:--DURO? JEJE, DEBEN APRENDER A SER FUERTES Y A DEFENDERSE, TE TOCA HIJA --.

Lucien:-- A VER ABUELO,QUE HAGO,--.

Vlad:--LO MISMO QUE TU HERMANO PRIMERO--.

Empece a subir y bajar los árboles, soltaron a los pitbull e hice algo que nadie se esperaba, me baje y corri de frente a los pitbull y saltaba entre ellos, riéndome, otra vez saltaba arriba de los árboles y en una bajada agarre a uno y me lo lleve arriba y después lo baje ,el otro se asustó de eso y corrió en sentido contrario y era Yo quien los perseguia y me transforme y empezaron a aullar de susto, me di cuenta en la sombra que me había transformado y regrese rápido a ser yo misma,los pitbull ya estaba amarrados al auto.

Mi abuelo me dijo:--BIEN MUY BIEN, TE CONTUVISTE Y REGRESASTE--.

Vi a Jhon boquiabierto, asustado, le sonreí.

Jhon:--VLAD,ES ENORME Y QUE VELOCIDAD,ES MÁS RAPIDA QUE LUCIUS--.

Vlad:--POR ESO TE DIJE QUE VENGAS,AHORA HAY QUE PROBAR CON LAS PESAS,VAMOS A TRAERLAS.--.

Vi las pesas eran unas bolas con cadenas, me ataron a cada pierna y en verdad que pesaban, trate como vampiro, apenas las movi.

El abuelo me dijo que las arrastrara unos 30 mt y después me transforme y corra con ellas, pensé correr? Si apenas puedo caminar con ellas,pero hice lo que me dijo y Oh, sorpresa cuando me transforme corri con ellas como si no llevara nada en las patas, regrese corriendo y el abuelo me puso 3 mas en cada pata,sentí algo de peso pero igual corri, hasta salte encima de un árbol y escuche que aplaudían ,regrese y el abuelo me puso 3 mas en cada pata, allí si sentí un poco de peso pero corri y saltar apenas pude pero trate me cai pero trate de Nuevo y avance a subir y bajar y regrese al lado del abuelo, me transforme en mi de nuevo.

Vlad:--BUENO YA SABEMOS QUE 8 BOLAS TE DETIENEN,MAÑANA PRACTICAMOS HASTA QUE TE PUEDAS MOVER LIBREMENTE CON LAS 8--.

Lucius dijo:--QUE ENVIDIA--.

Lucien:--ENVIDIA? SOY HIBRIDO ME VEO FEA PERO TÚ HASTA DE VAMPIRO ERES GUAPOTE LE HACES MOJAR LAS BRAGAS A LAS MUJERES,LUCIUS HOT,JAJAJA--.

Nos reimos de mi ocurrencia, mi abuelo y Jhon también rieron.Regresamos

Dejamos en casa a Jhon y nosotros a casa,llegando mi abuelo me vio y dijo:

\--NO SE TE VE CANSADA PARA NADA--.

Lucien:--NO SIENTO CANSANCIO ABUELO,PARA NADA,SOLO TENGO HAMBRE--.

Nos aseamos y fuimos al comedor,el abuelo había ordenado para mi más carne que de costumbre, me comi todo eso,era para 7 personasy me dieron una vasija grande con sangre,me bebi todo.

Vi a mi hermano con los ojos abiertotes y le dije:-QUE PASA?

Lucius:--TE COMISTE LO QUE COMEMOS TODOS JUNTOS Y BEBISTE MAS QUE TODOS JUNTOS Y NO SE TE VE LA BARRIGA INFLADA--.

El abuelo sonrio diciendo:--MAS O MENOS ASI ERA BRATT COMELÓN—

Lucien:--ABUELO NO ME COMPARES CON EL ASESINO DE MI ABUELA,YO QUIERO ENTRENAR PARA PROTEGERLOS A TODOS USTEDES,AMO A MI FAMILIA--.

Vlad:--BIEN HIJA, ERES DIFERENTE ES CIERTO, QUE LES PARECE VAMOS A VER PELICULA, UNA DE COMEDIA--.

Fuimos a la sala, vimos la película, nos reimos, vimos otra de guerra que quería ver el abuelo y nos dormimos los tres en la sala.

Cuando me desperté nosotros usamos de almohada al abuelo, llame despacio a Lucius y le mostré, nos reimos en chiquito, el abuelo parecía mi papa encogido dormido.

Lo llamamos, tenia visitas de personajes de otro país, se estiro con pereza, diciendo, que cuando regresara Vlad,ya me estoy cansando,se levanto y fue a su habitación.


	8. ATRAPAMOS A VAN HELSING,AHORA SOY UNA ALFA Y MELLIZOS ENAMORADOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VAN HELSING CAPTURADO,LE BORRAN LA MEMORIA Y AHORA ES DE LA FAMILIA,PELEA DE LUCIEN COMO LYCAN Y SE GANA SER EL ALFA DE LA MANADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS MELLIZOS CONOCEN EL AMOR CON OTROS MELLIZOS

Nosotros planeamos una salida a la Discoteca, el abuelo nos dio permiso.

Fuimos a una fiesta retro y fuimos con la ropa de GREASE, nos sabíamos los pasos de Olivia y Jhon, entramos, nos dieron la mesa privada, nos sirvieron de todo. Solo bailábamos entre nosotros y cuando anunciaron el concurso, fuimos a bailar la canción de Grease, nos aplaudían a rabiar,y ganamos el concurso.

Nos reíamos,fue un chico a sacarme a bailar y Lucius me dijo que vaya que lo conocía y baile con Él, y me regreso a la mesa.

Salimos tarde y en nuestro auto estaba un hombre recostado, nos vio, se paró y nos pregunto:-USTEDES SON LOS HIJOS DE DRACULA?

Al disimulo lo olí y era el mismo aroma de la camisa,hice para atrás a mi hermano y me le puse enfrente y dije:

\--“UD ES ABRAHAM VAN HELSING--.

Se quedó atónito y dijo:--COMO LO SABES?—

Lucien:--TE RECONOZCO,SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO MATAR A NUESTRO PADRE,QUE QUIERES AHORA?--.

Van Helsing:--ESTO QUERÍA Y ME HIRIÓ CON UNA DAGA DE PLATA EN EL BRAZO—

Lucien:--SE LA QUITE Y ME LA CLAVE EN PECHO Y LE DIJE NO NOS LASTIMA NI NOS MATA LA PLATA, SOMOS INMUNES LOS DOS ESTUPIDO—

Se quedó asombrado y lo agarre y lo metimos en el auto,le tape los ojos y lo dormí de un golpe, mi hermano me dijo que me sacara la daga del pecho, en verdad que me olvide y no sentía casi nada de dolor, me la saque y se curo de inmediato la herida, llegamos, paralizamos  la gente , lo metimos al sótano , lo amarramos , lo metimos a una celda, subimos y sacamos a la gente del hechizo.Fui a cambiarme porque tenía manchada la blusa de sangre, mi sangre.

Esperamos que se desocupe el abuelo, salio del despacho y le dije al oído:--

\--ABUELO,ABAJO TE TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA--.

Dio ordenes que nadie se acerque a la puerta del sótano.

Bajamos y vimos la cara de sorpresa del abuelo.

Vlad:--VAN HELSING, PERO COMO?

Lucius:--SALIMOS DE LA DISCOTECA Y ESTABA RECOSTADO ENCIMA DE NUESTRO AUTO Y NOS PREGUNTO SI ERAMOS HIJOS DE DRACULA Y ATACO CON UNA DAGA DE PLATA A MI HERMANA EN EL BRAZO Y ELLA LE QUITO LA DAGA , SE LA CLAVO EN EL PECHO, PERO NO LE PASO NADA Y LO AGARRAMOS Y LO TRAJIMOS AQUÍ,VENDADO LOS OJOS.--.

El abuelo le saco la venda y Van Helsing dijo :--HOLA VLAD,SON FUERTES TUS NIETOS, SUPE QUE DRACULA SE CASÓ Y PENSABA HACERLE UNA VISITA PERO ME GANARON LA SORPRESA--.

Vlad:--ABRAHAM NI SIQUIERA TE IMAGINAS DE LO QUE SON CAPACES, MÁS QUE TODO MI NIETA, MI HIJO SE QUEDA CORTO,HOY LLEGA MI HIJO DE SU LUNA DE MIEL Y HABLARAS CON ÉL,ADIÓS--.

Lucien:--ESPERA ABUELO APRENDÍ CON UNA BRUJA A ESCONDER LA ENERGÍA DEL HUMANO, PARA QUE NADIE SEPA DONDE ESTÁ E HICE UN ADEMÁN Y SE VIO QUE UNA BURBUJA FUCSIA LO ENVOLVIO A ABRAHAM POR COMPLETO—

Vlad:--CUAL BRUJA? CUANDO?--.

Lucien:--EN ECUADOR, SE ME PRESENTO UNA VEZ ME DIJO QUE NO TENGA MIEDO QUE ERA BUENA Y ME DECIA QUE SIEMPRE HAGA ESO AL DORMIR PARA QUE NADIE MALO ME ENCUENTRE, SOLO UNA VEZ ME OLVIDE Y ME DORMÍ SIN HACERLA, ME DIJO QUE SE LLAMABA LYSIA Y QUE AMABA A MI PAPA,PERO PENSE QUE HABLABA DE MIKE--.

Vlad:--HIJA,PORQUE TE CLAVASTE ESA DAGA EN EL PECHO,TE PODÍAS MORIR ES DE PLATA Y LA PLATA DAÑA A LOS VAMPIROS Y A LOS LYCAN--.

Lucien:--MIRA ABUELO,ALLÁ EN ECUADOR,UNA VEZ ME CORTE CON UN CUCHILLO DE PLATA QUE ENCONTRE EN LA BODEGA ME ARDIO PERO DESPUES SE CURO MI HERIDA Y ESTUVE CORTANDOME PARA VER Y DESPUES DEJO DE ARDERME Y NO PASABA NADA,ME CORTABA Y SE CERRABA RAPIDO,PENSE QUE ERA NORMAL.--.

Vlad:--VAYA ESO ES BUENO,MUY BUENO,JAJAJA,OYE LUCIUS TÚ NO HAS PROBADO HACER ESO A LO MEJOR TE PASA LO MISMO--.

Lucius:--NO LO HE PROBADO, PORQUE PAPÁ DECÍA QUE ES PELIGROSO.HERMANA,VAMOS A VER SI ME PASA LO MISMO--.

Fuimos a la armería y cogi una daga de plata y le dije a mi hermano,primero una pequeña cortada para ver y le hice una pequeña,me dijo que le ardió pero la herida se cerro rápido,sonreímos,le volví a cortar,esta vez me dijo que le dolio menos,asi estuvimos hasta que Lucius dijo que no sentía nada y las heridas se cerraban de inmediato, nos reimos.

Planeamos algo macabro para la llegada de Papá y Martha.

Sonó el Claxon del Jaguar de Papá, llegaron y nosotros estábamos en la Sala con una daga en la mano cada uno, el abuelo ni se imaginaba.

Papá entró primero a la Sala y nosotros nos habíamos clavado las dagas en el pecho, pero no en el corazón y estábamos tirados en el piso, Papá grito asustado y quiso sacarnos las dagas pero se quemó y dijo son de plata, iba a llorar y nos levantamos riéndonos , nos sacamos las dagas y la herida se cerró de inmediato,

Nos quedo viendo asustado y nos abrazo diciendo creí que los perdia.

Dijimos:--PERDONA PAPÁ,NOS PARECIÓ UNA BUENA BROMA—

Martha entro,corrimos a abrazarla y ella se dio cuenta que Papá sollozaba , dijo:--“QUE TE PASA MI AMOR”

Papá:--PENSE QUE LOS PERDIA COMO PERDI A MI MAMA ,MARTHA Y BRATT--.

Nosotros:--PERDONA PAPÁ NO PENSAMOS QUE TE IBAMOS A LASTIMAR ASÍ—

Nuestro abuelo vio esto y agarro un fuete que estaba guindado y nos pegó como 5 latigazos estaba enojadísimo

_-MUCHACHOS DE MIERDA, PIENSEN LO QUE HACEN ESO LE DUELE A VLAD EN EL ALMA, LOS AMA Y PENSO QUE ESTABAN MUERTOS,TONTOS--.

Bajamos la cabeza y dijimos:--PERDONA ABUELO, PERDON PAPÁ--.

Papá nos abrazó y sonrio:--JAJAJA, QUE TAL LA ACTUACIÓN EH, VIENE DE FAMILIA--.

Nos sonreímos y abrazamos a Papá y Martha les dijimos que los extrañábamos.

Vlad le dijo a Papá que le tenían una sorpresa en el sótano que le iba a agradar.

Martha dijo que iba a la habitación estaba cansada, bajamos al sótano y Papá dijo que no había nada y me acorde del hechizo.

Espera Papá hice un hechizo para que nadie vea que esta aquí,me miro extrañado pero dije las palabras y se disipo la bola fucsia y vio a Van Helsing.

Papá:--ABRAHAM VAN HELSING,COMO ES QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ,QUE PASO?—

Le conversamos y se asombro.

Cogio una silla se sentó junto a la celda y le preguntó:

ABRAHAM, HASTA CUANDO ME PERSIGUES, YA PASO ESO HACE AÑOS,TU ENVEJECES Y VAS A MORIR SIN DISFRUTAR DE LA VIDA--.

Abraham:--TÚ MATASTE A MI FAMILIA Y ME QUITASTE A MI ESPOSA--.

Papá:--YO NO MATÉ A TU FAMILIA, FUE MI HERMANO BRATT Y A ÉL LO MATÉ YO Y TU NI SIQUIERA AMABAS A TU ESPOSA POR ESO ELLA ME AMO A MÍ, SOLAMENTE CUANDO ME VISTE BESARLA TE DIO CORAJE,NI SIQUIERA LE HACÍAS EL AMOR ELLA ERA UN OBJETO EN TU CASA--.

Abraham:--PERO ERA MI ESPOSA Y MATASTE A MIS HIJOS--.

Papá:--YO ME DEFENDÍ, ME HIRIERON CON LA ESPADA DE PLATA Y A TU NUERA LA MATE DE UN GOLPE PORQUE ELLA FUE QUIEN ME LA CLAVO Y A TU HIJO PORQUE ME LA ENTERRO MÁS Y CASI ME MUERO, LUCIFER ME SALVO,YO NO BUSQUE LA MUERTE DE TU FAMILIA,LO HICISTE TÚ,CON ESE ODIO,HASTA ENGAÑASTE A JHON PARA QUE ME MATE Y TU ESPOSA SE SUICIDO PORQUE TÚ LE DIJISTE QUE ME HABÍAS MATADO--.

Abraham se puso a llorar, a mi Papá le dio pena, pero dijo al abuelo que Él haga lo que quiera porque Él no se iba a ensuciar las manos con una muerte.

Me acerqué a Papá y le dije y si le borras la memoria desde que tú sabes que te quería matar, no sé se me ocurrió esta idea, fue con el abuelo y dudo un poco, porque descendientes ya no tenia, pensaron un poco y el abuelo dijo que Él lo iba a hacer.

Subimos con Papá y nos preguntó del entrenamiento y le contamos todo.

Se sorprendio, entonces asomo Martha, beso a papá y fuimos al comedor, conversamos un buen rato y asomo el abuelo  dijo ya está y venía con Van Helsing abrazado

Abraham:--HOLA DRAC BIENVENIDO, HOLA MARTHA,--.

Papá:--HOLA ABRAHAM A QUE HORA LLEGASTE—

Abraham:--ME TRAJO VLAD,DIJO QUE MUCHO TRABAJO CANSA Y ME INVITO A TU CASTILLO,JEJE--.

Se sento y le sirvieron al abuelo y a Él, conversaron como si fueran grandes amigos.

Le preguntamos al abuelo y que hacemos con Él, que es para nosotros y nos dijo que era nuestro padrino y nosotros—QUE?--.Y así lo deben tratar dijo que iba a vender sus posesiones en Inglaterra y se iba a vivir acá, eso le metí yo en la cabeza, mejor que este aquí y lo vigilamos, soy un genio.

Lucien:--PAPÁ Y QUE TAL EL VIAJE--.

Papá:--BUENO, LAS NOCHES HOT,J AJAJA--.

Martha:--OYE ESO NO QUIEREN SABER, JEJE--.

Nos hicieron reir, conversamos bastante, Abraham se fue con el abuelo que dijo que viajaría con Él para ayudarlo en todo.

Papá me dijo que quería conversar conmigo a solas más tarde.

Me quede pensando que será, hice  algo de malo?.

Me llamo y fuimos a la biblioteca e hizo un ademan para cerrar la puerta y que no salga ningún sonido afuera.

Papá:--HIJA, TÚ ME AMAS VERDAD?--.

Lucien:--CLARO QUE SÍ.--.

Papá:--TU ABUELO ME DIJO, QUE TU TRANSFORMACION ES CASI INSTANTANEA Y QUE LA PLATA NO TE HACE DAÑO Y ERES CAPAZ DE CORRER , SUBIRTE A LOS ÁRBOLES CON 8 BOLAS DE PESO, TE QUERÍA PREGUNTAR, CUANDO ERES LYCAN TE DA SED DE SANGRE?O QUIERES HACER PEDAZOS A ALGUN ANIMAL?.

Lucien:--NO, NO ME HA PASADO, Y ESO DE LA PLATA A LUCIUS TAMBIÉN TIENE NO LE HACE DAÑO LA PLATA YA LO COMPROBAMOS--.

Papá:--QUÉ, ESO ES CIERTO?,OH, TENIA MIEDO QUE LO QUEME O LE DUELA,QUE BIEN,USTEDES DOS SON ÚNICOS--.

Lucien:--EL ABUELO A SIDO MUY ESTRICTO CONMIGO PARA QUE APRENDA A CONTROLAR MI CAMBIO, PERO QUERÍA PROBAR DONDE NOS ATACARON PARA VER SI PUEDO DEFENDERME ALLÁ--.

Papá:--QUÉÉ, PERO ESO ES PELIGROSO, ME DA MIEDO QUE TE PASE ALGO--.

Lucien:--QUIERO HACERLO Y NO QUIERO IR A ESCONDIDAS,YA DIJIMOS QUE NO TE ESCONDERIAMOS NADA, Y SI ME ACOMPAÑAN USTEDES? Y SI PASA ALGO ME AYUDAN?--.

Papá:--DEJAME PENSARLO,SÍ, CREO QUE TIENES RAZÓN,PUEDE PASAR ALGUN DIA Y SI NO ESTAS PREPARADA ES PEOR--.

Abracé a mi Papá y le dije no nos has enseñado tu magia y hechizos ya es hora.

Accedió, pero dijo que quería descansar, ¡¡ajá descansar!! le dije y me dio un pequeño  coscorrón, jeje.

Pasaron 4 dias y papá dijo,que iríamos a donde nos atacaron,pero llevaron armas por si acaso.

Bajamos del auto, y Papá dejo que vaya sola, los dos estaban cerca del auto ,mirándome, les lancé un beso volado, sonrieron.

Corrí como vampiro, llegue a una planicie, la arboleda estaba más 

adelante, me quede parada sin transformarme y se escucharon aullidos cerca,

Pude ver algunos ojos que resplandecían a lo lejos pero se acercaban hacia donde estaba Yo, espere para ver qué pasaba.

Y los vi, eran algunos Lycan ,pero me quede quieta sin miedo y creo que estaban nulos no olfateaban el miedo,no gruñían, se acercó uno, me olfateo, se movió alrededor mío y se fue hacia donde estaban los otros, entonces un Lycan Negro venia hacia mi, ya estaba dos metros cerca , corrió y me atacó, lanzándome un zarpaso, me agaché y lo miré, volvió a atacarme y le grité:

\--PORQUE DIABLOS ME ATACAS,NO TE HE HECHO NADA—

Creo que me entendio, se quedó quieto mirándome y escuché que dijo:--YO SOY EL ALFA Y TÚ NO SE QUE ERES,VAMPIRO O QUE,HUELES A VAMPIRO PERO TAMBIEN HUELES A LYCAN,Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME QUITES DE SER EL LÍDER--.

Lucien:--YO NO QUIERO SER EL LÍDER DE NADA, SOLO QUIERO QUE ME ACEPTEN--.

Lycan:--NO, NO ERES DE LOS NUESTROS,MATASTE A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS--.

Lucien:--CASI MATAN A MI HERMANO,LO DEFENDI--.

Lycan:--SOLO ENTRARÁS SI ME MATAS A MI SOY EL ALFA--.

Lucien:--YA QUE NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCION, TE MATARE Y ME ADUEÑARE DE TODA LA MANADA,TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO ASÍ--.

Y me transformé, era mucho más grande que el Alfa, más del doble, me vio con ojos asustados, lo ataqué, alcanzó a esquivar mi  zarpaso, pero lo agarre enseguida y lo tumbé, me mordió pero yo lo agarre de sus patas traseras y lo azote contra el suelo,me le monté encima , agarre su cuello se lo rompí y le clave los colmillos , le succione toda la sangre, un Lycan se atrevio a morderme pero no me dolia, dejé al Alfa,seco y agarre al que me mordia y lo golpee, pero no lo maté.

Agarre al Alfa , lo alcé y rugí en forma ensordecedora , lancé el cuerpo muerto del Alfa enfrente de los otros que estaban ahí y dije:

\--SU ALFA ESTÁ MUERTO, AHORA YO SOY EL ALFA DE LA MANADA LES RUGÍ MUY FUERTE, ME OBEDECERAN SOLO A MÍ Y A QUIEN ENCUENTRE TRAICIONANDOME LE PASARA LO MISMO QUE AL  ALFA—

Entonces asomaron Lycan por cientos y se arrodillaron ante mí y entonces salte y levite en el aire como vampiro.

Lucien:--NO DAÑARAN A LOS HUMANOS,NI VAMPIROS,PODRAN CAZAR ANIMALES PARA ALIMENTARSE, SI ME ENTERO QUE DESOBEDECEN,VENDRE Y MATARÉ POR FAMILIAS ENTERAS,ENTENDIERON?—

Lycans:--SI, REYNA—

Lucien:--AHORA, REGRESEN A SUS TIERRAS Y CUANDO LOS LLAME VENDRAN--.

Se fueron y asomaron Papá y Lucius, me abrazaron, se los veía pequeños al lado mío.

Me volvi a transformar y abracé a Papá y a Lucius, saltamos juntos.

Papá dijo:-CUANDO TE ATACÓ, ME ASUSTE,PENSE QUE IBA A PASARTE ALGO,PERO VI TUS MOVIMIENTOS Y ME TRANQUILICE,RÁPIDO LO MATASTE,LA COMBINACIÓN RESULTÓ BIEN,AHORA ERES LA DUEÑA DE LA MANADA,ES GENIAL,SE ACABARON LAS MUERTES DE INOCENTES--.

Caminamos al auto, empujándonos riéndonos, manejo Papá dijo :--

CELEBREMOS VAMOS A UN BAR EXCLUSIVO QUE CONOZCO--.

Llegamos, y nos hicieron la Venia, nos conocían, era un bar para vampiros,nos sentamos y nos sirvieron whisky, nos reíamos, unas vampiras se acercaron a papá diciendo:--MI REY QUIERE COMPAÑÍA?--.

Yo las fulminé con la mirada, Papá sonrio y les dijo que se alejaran,, se fueron y  Yo me quede mirándolo, se puso nervioso y dijo que aquí venia siempre y las usaba, porque estaba soltero ,le entrecerré los ojos,le dije:

\--AHORA, ESTAS CASADO CON TU ZING--.

Lucius se reia de verlo nervioso, y dijo que a Él no le iba a prohibir porque era soltero, así mismo se le acercaron mujeres, las olí y le hice señas que venga junto a mí, que quería decirle algo:--ESAS DOS RUBIAS ESTAN ENFERMAS,LA MORENA ESTA SANA--.

Me miró y me entendió, botó a las otras y se divirtió con la morena, se perdió un rato.

Mi papá me dijo:-- SABES OLFATEAR BIEN ASÍ CUIDAS A TU HERMANO CALIENTE, JAJAJA--.

Lucien:--Y A OTRO CALIENTE TAMBIÉN, HUELO A OTRA MUJER Y ARDE TROYA—

Papá:--OH, TENDRE CUIDADO, JEJE--.

Papá me sacó a bailar un rato, lo abrazaba a cada rato, salimos de ese Bar, rumbo a la casa.

Martha nos recibió con alegría y un beso a papá y le dio una vuelta alzándola alto, sonreímos viendo la felicidad de ellos.

Fuimos a dormir, ya era tarde el Sol ya había salido.

Me levante a las 5pm fui a llamar a Lucius, le dije vamos arriba del castillo y escuchemos nuestras canciones a volumen alto, aquí abajo molestamos.

Subimos en medias, pusimos las canciones que nos gustaban del grupo, Evanescence “My Immortal”, la estaba estaba cantando con Lucius, y bailábamos también terminamos y escuchamos aplausos miramos y era nuestro Padre y pregunto:--EEH, YA TIENEN NOVIA Y NOVIO?CANTAN BIEN--.

Nos reimos de las ocurrencias y le dijimos que simplemente subimos para no molestarlos con el ruido.

El puso la canción  Words don’t come easy y empezó a cantarla, se le escuchaba hermoso, termino y dijo bajemos a comer.

Papá:--AHORA YA SABEN DE DONDE HEREDARON EL TALENTO--.

Nos miramos y sonreímos.

Papá nos invitó a la Ópera, fuimos todos, en el entretiempo, sentí una mirada penetrante, le hice señas a Lucius y miré, era un joven guapo rubio y ojos azules, mire a mi hermano y dijo que no lo conocía pero que no le molestaba o sentía algo malo, en cambio Yo lo olfatee y usaba un perfume francés y el aroma varonil natural era excitante.

Salimos de la Opera y coincidimos en los Autos con 4 personas, dos mayores y dos jóvenes.

Los Mayores saludaron a mis padres y les hicieron una reverencia y se saludaron como si se conocieran y nosotros nos saludamos con los jóvenes.

Subimos al Jaguar de Papa y regresamos al castillo.

Le preguntamos quienes eran ellos. Papá nos dijo que era el Embajador de Alemania, su esposa y sus mellizos, eran vampiros.

Pasaron unos días y nos dieron una Gran noticia, Papá y Martha iban a tener un Hijo, íbamos a tener un hermanito, wow, la mejor noticia de todas.

Salimos a celebrar a un Karaoke famoso en Transylvania, mi hermano canto , y después Papá puso Endeless Love y se la dedico a Martha, tiene una voz hermosa, aplaudieron a rabiar, yo sentí algo raro, y dirigi la vista hacia ese sector y era una Mujer de Pelo Rojizo que se lo comia con los ojos a Papá y Él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo sin darse cuenta que yo vi

Me toco cantar a mí, me aplaudieron, al sentarme, llegaron unas personas a nuestra mesa a Saludar y era el Embajador , su esposa y sus mellizos.

Mientras los mayores salieron a bailar, los mellizos e sentaron con nosotros y se presentaron.

Chico:-HOLA, ME LLAMO TILL Y MI HERMANA ARIA--.

Lucius:--HOLA SOY LUCIUS Y MI HERMANA LUCIEN--.

Till:--LUCIEN, ES HERMOSO ESE NOMBRE—

Lucien:--GRACIAS--.

Fuimos a bailar y Till bailaba muy bien, Papá me miraba y sonreía, Lucius bailaba con Aria.

Empezamos a frecuentarnos y terminamos enamorándonos los mellizos.

Fuimos los 4 hasta el terreno que usamos para el entrenamiento, hicimos carreras, jugamos fútbol , jugamos a las escondidas y Yo encontraba a todos.

Oímos aullidos pero no le dimos importancia, seguimos jugando, nos acostamos en la hierba y los 4 nos dimos el primer de beso de Amor.

Se escucharon gruñidos cerca de nosotros, nos rodearon lobos , muchos lobos.

Me levante rápidamente y me puse en medio protegiendo a mi gente, Till grito cuando un lobo me atacó y me transforme en el Gran Lycan, aullé y se asustaron los lobos y huyeron, me volví a transformar y pregunte:--ESTAN BIEN?--.

Till y Aria me miraron con la boca abierta y sonrieron.

Lucien:--QUÉ, QUE PASA, PORQUE SONRIEN--.

Till:--YO TAMBIEN ME TRANSFORMO EN LYCAN PERO NORMAL--.

Se levantó y se transformó, mi hermano se alegró, Aria dijo que ella no puede es vampiro.

Lucien:--PENSABA DECIRTELO DESPUES—

Till:--A NOSOTROS NOS  PASA SALTANDO UNA GENERACIÓN, MI ABUELO ES LYCAN Y SÓLO A LOS VARONES--.

Lucien:--YO SOY HÍBRIDO Y PUEDO SER MÁS GRANDE--.

Till:--MÁS GRANDE QUE LO QUE VI, EN VERDAD?--.

Lucien:--SI, MÁS QUE TODO EN MODO BATALLA PUEDO CRECER A 6MT—

Till:--WOW, A CUIDARSE, ME MATARIAS, PERO MÁTAME DE BESOS,JEJE--.

Lucien:--OH TILL, QUE GRACIOSO--..

 


	9. CASI MATAN A DRACULA,QUASIMODO EL MENTALIZADOR Y LA VENGANZA DEL VAMPIRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUASIMODO CLAVA UNA ESPADA EN EL PECHO DE DRACULA Y LUCIEN DEBE SACARSELA ES MUY DOLOROSO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUASIMODO NO SABIA DE LOS MELLIZOS Y PAGARA LO QUE QUISO MATAR A DRACULA Y MARTHA

Sonó el celular de Lucius y cuando contestó le ví la cara de preocupación y susto.

Lucius:--VÁMONOS, ATACARON EL CASTILLO,SON LOS VAMPIROS REBELDES QUE ESTABAN ESCONDIDOS, SALIERON Y ENTRARON CUANDO LLEGO EL CAMIÓN DEL ABASTO, PAPÁ HABLABA RARO,CREO QUE LO HIRIERON,CORRAN--.

Nos subimos al auto y Lucius manejaba como loco el auto era un bólido y cuando llegamos salimos a carrera el auto quedó botado en la entrada habían muertos y heridos por doquier.

Una sirvienta dijo que Papá estaba herido arriba y que se habían llevado de rehén a Mamá.

Subimos todos como tromba y Papá estaba herido con una espada de plata que estaba rota en el pecho, pero no le atinaron al corazón, pero la plata lo debilita y ninguno de los vampiros guardianes podía tocarla porque les quemaba horrible.

El Doctor llegó detrás de nosotros y dijo que había que sacarle la espada rota, lo subieron en una camilla que teníamos para emergencias, me ofrecí pero el doctor me dijo que tenía que abrirle el pecho para sacarla totalmente y dijo que el dolor iba a ser insoportable.

Miré a Lucius y pregunte donde estaban los Padres de Till, los trajeron los guardianes y dijeron que Papá les ordenó que los escondan, ellos no saben pelear.

Entonces, le pedí a Till, que se transforme y me ayude a sostener a Papá para sacarle la espada y a Lucius también. Pedí a lo padres de Till que salgan afuera.

Papá se quejaba del dolor y ardor de la plata, que sentía, le  dije :

\--PERDONAME PAPÁ TENGO QUE SACARTE ESA ESPADA ROTA DEL PECHO,--.

Me transforme en el Lycan grande y empecé a abrirle el pecho a Papá, grito del inmenso dolor, me hizo llorar a mí y a mi hermano, pero tenía que hacerlo, volví a hacer fuerza con mis grandes garras y le abrí el pecho por completo, sus gritos eran desgarradores, con mis dos garras jalé esa maldita espada rota y de una sola se la saqué, la arrojé lejos, me agaché y le lamí el pulmón que estaba herido y empezó a curarse , ahora tenía que cerrarle el pecho, empecé a hacerlo y otra vez esos gritos de Papá dolía escucharlo, lloraba ya del dolor, se lo cerré y se desmayó de soportar tanto dolor, le quedó la herida, el doctor dijo tengo que cosér y le dije:--“NO”..

Le dije a Lucius, lámele la herida, me miró y le volví a decir, lámesela, se agachó y se la lamió, después yo también se la lamí y vimos que empezó a curarse rápidamente y en minutos su pecho estaba como si nada hubiera pasado..

Le dije al doctor, que nosotros los mellizos somos inmunes a la plata y ya había probado hiriendo a un amigo vampiro con daga de plata y cuando le lamia la herida se curaba rápido, y por eso hice esto.

Estaba segura que lo curaríamos, miramos a Papá y lo abrazamos limpiamos sus lágrimas del dolor que sintió y le dije a Lucius, tenemos que buscar a nuestra Madre y Yo sé cómo.

Lucien:--LUCIUS, SUBE A PAPÁ A SU HABITACIÓN, CAMBIALE DE ROPA CON MAGIA Y ACOMODALE PARA QUE DESCANSE DEJA POR SI ACASO 5 GUARDIAS AFUERA DE LA PUERTA Y BUSCANOS EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS--.

Lucius se fue llevando a Papá inconsciente y Yo salí a la parte de atrás, me transformé y aullé llamando a mi Gran Manada que en 10 minutos ya estaban apostados cerca de donde estaba, le dije a mi hermano que traiga una prenda de Martha, la agarre y me fui donde estaba mi manada, uno a uno les hice oler la prenda y cuando terminaron, ordené, que rastreen el aroma y aúllen para seguir el rastro los demás incluido nosotros.

Encontraron el rastro rápidamente y fuimos a buscar a Martha, Till iba transformado al lado mío, no lleve guardias, los necesitaba en el Castillo, Me llegó fuerte el aroma de Martha y le dije a Lucius:                                                         

“SÓLO CUANDO TE LLAME VAS Y SACAS A MAMÁ DE ALLÍ Y TE LA LLEVAS AL CASTILLO, YO ME ARREGLO CON ELLOS Y MI MANADA,DE ESOS MALDITOS NO VA A QUEDAR NI UNO”.

Lucius asintió y esperó en ese lugar y Yo me fui al sitio donde tenían a Mamá, ya tenía un plan elaborado y toda mi manada sabía qué hacer y Till me iba a ayudar pero como vampiro y si era necesario se transformaría.

Olimos a 14 vampiros y Mamá.

Mamá estaba sentada en un sofá, recién habían llegado, estaban hablando de como torturarla y mandarla muerta a Papá para que sufra, me dio rabia, pero me controlé, tenía un plan y empezaba ahora--.

Till, se puso en la entrada y llamo:                                                                             --HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ, SE ME DAÑO EL AUTO, NECESITO UN TELÉFONO EL MÍO SE DESCARGÓ--.

Salieron 4 vampiros armados y Till retrocedió:--

EEH, ESPEREN SOLO NECESITO UNA LLAMADA PARA LA GRÚA, NADA MÁS--.

Mis Lycan les taparon la boca y se los llevaron corriendo y los mataron lejos.

Van 4 quedan 10.

Mentalmente le dije a Martha que se prepare que Lucius entraría y se la llevaría, que esté relajada por el Bebé.

Till, me miró y en el mismo tiempo se lanzó por la ventana, entró a proteger a Mamá y mi manada entró a la bodega y fue un reguero de sangre, no pudieron usar las armas eran decenas de Lycan,le hice una seña a Lucius y entró a la bodega y se la llevó hasta el Castillo, lo rodeaban Lycan para que no les pase nada.

Agarré a uno que alcancé a verlo escondido, lo puse contra la pared y le dije.

“QUIÉN ORDENO EL ATAQUE, QUIÉN ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO”.

Asustado me dijo:--QUASIMODO,NOS PAGÓ PARA QUE VIGILARAMOS CUANDO EL CASTILLO ESTE VULNERABLE Y QUE RETENGAMOS A LA ESPOSA DE DRÁCULA PARA SU VENGANZA, NO ME MATE,NO ME MATE--.

Lucien:--O SEA QUE ÉL VIENE HACIA ACÁ—

Hombre:--SÍ, EN UNOS MINUTOS LLEGA—

Se lo tiré a mi manada y lo mataron, ordené que se escondan en el perímetro y que no dejen escapar a un enano feo que llegue, es prioridad.

Till y Yo nos escondimos, al rato me llego la pestilencia de Quasimodo, deje que llegue a la entrada y se dio cuenta del vidrio roto, empezó a llamar , a mirar a todos lados y entonces aullé y mi manada hizo un circulo alrededor de Él.

Estaba asustado y más cuando me vio, me hicieron una entrada y lo vi con odio, le dije, hasta cuando, esto fue el colmo, matar a papá.

Me miró sonriendo:.—DRACULA ESTA MUERTO?—

Lo agarré de la camisa y le dije:--NO IMPORTA QUE ÉL ESTE MUERTO, MI HERMANO Y YO SUBIREMOS AL TRONO Y SOMOS NOSOTROS QUIENES TE HAREMOS SUFRIR HASTA TU MUERTE Y QUIERO QUE VEAS QUIÉN SOY YO REALMENTE,JAJA--.

Y me transforme en el Lycan gigantesco y le vi mirarme con horror, realmente asustado y le hable transformada le dije : --soy la REINA DE LOS LYCAN Y LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS--.

Quasimodo temblaba, jamás se imaginó lo que estaba pasando. Le clavé una garra lo hice gritar de dolor y mi manada iba conmigo hacia el castillo rodeándonos por si acaso se le ocurre tratar de escapar el enano pestilente.

Llegamos y entramos, le guiñé el ojo a Lucius y le dije:

\--MIRA, EL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE PAPÁ, ÉL LE CLAVO LA ESPADA EN EL CORAZÓN Y LO VOY A ENCERRAR EN LAS MAZMORRAS Y NOS DIVERTIREMOS CON ÉL.

Lucius se transformó en una Bestia deseosa de sangre, todo rojo, parecía Lucifer, Quasimodo gritaba de horror, asustado.

Bajamos a las Mazmorras del Castillo, lo encadenamos y lo metimos en una celda, me transforme en vampiro, ordene a dos Lycan y dos guardias vampiros vigilar y además hice un hechizo para que nadie sepa que está encerrado aquí.

Lucius y Yo nos acercamos a la celda y le sonreímos y le dije:

\--MAÑANA ES EL ENTIERRO DE NUESTRO PADRE Y LA CORONACIÓN COMO LOS NUEVOS REYES Y NUESTRO OBSEQUIO SERÁS TÚ, MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE MATASTE A NUESTRO PADRE Y QUISISTE MATAR TAMBIÉN A MAMÁ, VAMOS DISFRUTAR HACIENDOTE SUFRIR,JAJAJA--.

Los sirvientes bajaron con corderos muertos para los Lycans y comida de vampiro.

Subimos, nos esperaba Mamá feliz y tranquila ya había visto a Papá descansando y nos preguntó qué había pasado porque ella vio que le clavaron esa espada en el pecho.

Le explicamos todo y nos abrazó llorando y le dijimos:

\--MAMÁ, NO LLORES, YA PASÓ, YA ESTAS A SALVO Y MI HERMANITO TAMBIÉN Y LE BESAMOS EL VIENTRE--.

Los Padres de Till y Aria, la abrazaron también y agradecidos que mi papá los había protegido y les dio pena escuchar a Papá gritar del dolor.

Lucius:--PERO YA ESTA BIEN, AHORA SÓLO DUERME--.

Lucien:--YA REGRESO, PERMISO--.

Sali y ordene a 30 de mi manada que vengan a la parte de los establos, entré y separe 30 vacas y las deje en un solo sitio alejadas de las demás para que no vean nada.

Les dije que se llevaran las vacas para alimentarse porque por estar acá no pudieron cazar para sus familias. Las cogieron y se fueron.

Volví a entrar y le dije a Lucius:--VAMOS A VER COMO ESTÁ PAPÁ--.

Subimos, entramos y escuchamos esos lindos ronquidos de Papá, nos acercamos a su cama , le besamos las mejillas y acariciamos su lindo pelo negro, nos miramos y sonreímos, pero al mismo tiempo empezamos a llorar lo que no hicimos cuando vimos el horror que había pasado, de todas maneras era Papá y Mamá que pudieron de verdad haber muerto y nuestro hermanito.

Nos calmamos y nos limpiamos las lágrimas, vamos a asearnos estamos llenos de sangre y suciedad.

Nos fuimos cada quién a su habitación y también dormimos estábamos cansados.

Mamá atendió al Embajador y a sus hijos, se fueron también a descansar.

Me desperté y me llegó el olor a chocolate, otra vez estaba papá parado con los bombones en mi nariz, salte de la cama a abrazarlo y lo llene de besos, se rio.

Papá:-- “GRACIAS, POR SALVARME LA VIDA, HIJA”--.

Lucien:--ERES MI PAPÁ ESO Y MUCHO MÁS, AH Y TE TENEMOS UNA SORPRESITA,VERDAD LUCIUS?--.

Lucius estaba que se atragantaba comiendo bombones.

Lucien:--SABES QUIEN ORDENÓ ATACAR EL CASTILLO Y LO DEMÁS?--.

Papá:--NO, Y PIENSO AVERIGUAR,JUSTO MANDE A VACACIONES A LA MAYORIA DE GUARDIAS--.

Lucius:--AHÍ ESTÁ LA SORPRESA, ANOCHE LO AVERIGUAMOS Y ABAJO ESTA LA SORPRESA--.

Escuchamos voces y una era del Abuelo que entró como tromba a la habitación y vio a papá y lo abrazo llorando, mi abuelo el recio, el duro, llorando, nos quedamos atónitos.

Vlad:--HIJO, HIJO, ME DIJERON QUE HABIAS MUERTO,QUE ATACARON EL CASTILLO,AH PERO ESTAS AQUÍ--.

Papá:--SI, Y AQUÍ ESTAN QUIENES SALVARON MI VIDA--.

Lucien:--HOLA ABUELO, MIRA REGRESAMOS DE UN PASEO Y ESTE CASTILLO ERA UN CAOS Y PAPA TENIA CLAVADA UNA ESPADA DE PLATA EN EL CORAZÓN,PERO ESTABA ROTA Y HABIA QUE SACARLA Y ME TRANSFORME PARA SACARLA,EEEH TUVE QUE ABRIRLE EL PECHO PARA SACARLA,FUE DOLOROSO HACER ESO (a Lucius y a mi se nos saltaron unas lagrimas).EL DOLOR ERA INSOPORTABLE PARA MI PAPÁ QUE SE DESMAYÓ,EL PULMÓN ESTABA CASI PARTIDO EN DOS,LE LAMI LA HERIDA  SE CURÓ Y AL CERRARLE EL PECHO,LUCIUS Y YO LE LAMIMOS LA HERIDA Y SE CERRÓ RÁPIDO Y LUCIUS SUBIO A PAPA A DEJARLO DORMIR EN SU HABITACIÓN Y DE AHÍ FUIMOS CON TILL Y MI MANADA A BUSCAR A MAMÁ QUE SE LA HABÍAN LLEVADO SECUESTRADA,LE DI A OLER UNA PRENDA DE MAMÁ A MI MANADA Y RAPIDAMENTE LA ENCONTRAMOS Y PUDIMOS AGARRAR AL QUE PLANEO TODO ESTO Y ESTÁ EN EL SÓTANO--.

Papa y mi Abuelo se miraron y , preguntaron:--QUIÉN ES?--.

Lucien:--VAMOS PARA QUE USTEDES LO VEAN--.

Salimos y venía Abraham con unos papeles vio a Papa y se acerco a abrazarlo,:

\--OH, ESTA BIEN, VLAD ME HIZO ASUSTAR DICIENDO QUE ESTABAS MUERTO,PERO ESTAS BIEN,UY QUE SUSTO--.

Papa:--HOLA ABRAHAM, ME DISCULPAS VAMOS A ARREGLAR UN ASUNTO—

Abraham:--OH, VOY AL COMEDOR,MAS TARDE ME CUENTAS--.

Bajamos al sótano y estaban los Lycan y los guardias, les dije que suban a comer.

Saludaron con reverencias a Papá y a mi abuelo.

Quité el hechizo y allí estaba Quasimodo dormido.. Mi papá dio un paso atrás:

\--QUEEE, QUASIMODO,PERO SI ERA MI CHEF,PEROOO—

Papá escóndete un  momento , voy a despertarlo, Papa se hizo hacia atrás.

Abrí el calabozo y lo levanté de unas patadas, abrió los ojos y se asustó, se puso a temblar, cuando vio a mi abuelo agarrar unos palos, creo que pensó que lo iba a empalar, jajaja.

Lucien:--HOLA, ASESINO, YA ENTERRAMOS A PAPÁ Y YA SOMOS LOS REYES AHORA, BUENO ES HORA DE PAGAR LO QUE HICISTE--.

Quasimodo:--PERDÓN, PERDÓN--.

Lucius:--COMO TE VAMOS A PERDONAR HABER MATADO A NUESTRO PADRE Y SECUESTRAR A NUESTRA MADRE, LA VAS PAGAR--.

Le hice señas a Papá, que venga, caminó y se puso enfrente de Quasimodo que se puso a gritar asustado.

Quasimodo:--UN FANTASMAAAA, NOO, PERDONAME DRACULA, PERDONAMEE,  NO ME ATORMENTES--.

Lucien:--DE QUE FANTASMA ESTÁS HABLANDO?, ES PAPÁ NO SE MURIÓ,SOBREVIVIO Y AQUÍ ESTA--.

Papá lo vio con Odio:--PORQUE QUISISTE MATARME,NO TE VI SOLO SENTI QUE ME CLAVARON LA ESPADA CUANDO ME TENIAN UNOS VAMPIROS CONTRA EL SUELO,HASTA EN ESO ERES COBARDE Y LLEVARTE A MI ESPOSA QUE PENSABAS HACERLE?--.

Quasimodo:--ESTAS VIVO, PERO TE ENTERRE LA ESPADA HASTA LA EMPUÑADURA, TE ODIE CUANDO ME DESPEDISTE, CUANDO TE FUISTE DE TU CASTILLO Y FUISTE A VIVIR AL CASTILLO DE TU PADRE CUANDO MURIO MARTHA, Y NO ME LLAMASTE,PREFERISTE A ESE ESTUPIDO CENTAURO DE COCINERO--.

Papá:--ERES UN IDIOTA,O TE OLVIDAS QUE ME DISTE DE BEBER SPLENDSANGRE CON PLATA POR ESO TE DESPEDI, DEBÍ MATARTE AHÍ.PORQUE QUISISTE MATARME Y QUE TENIA QUE HACER MI ESPOSA CON TU ODIO,NI SIQUIERA VIVIÓ EN ESE TIEMPO--.

Quasimodo:-- EEEH,, PUES, NO QUIERO DECIRLO--.

Papá se le acercó y lo paré diciéndole:--ESPERA PAPÁ, CREO QUE LO SÉ, SABÍA QUE AMABAS A MARTHA Y QUERIA DEJARTE  SIN ELLA,PORQUE CON NUESTRA MADRE MUERTA TE VOLVISTE LOCO DE DOLOR Y AHORA HUBIERA SIDO PEOR QUERIA DEJARTE SIN DESCENDENCIA,PERO  ÉL NO SABIA DE NOSOTROS,LO SÉ POR LA CARA QUE PUSO CUANDO LE DIJIMOS QUE ERAMOS TUS HIJOS Y OTRA COSA QUE TU NO SABES PAPÁ,QUIÉN EMPEZÓ LA GUERRA POR SUS MENTIRAS FUE ÉL Y POR ÉL MURIO LA ABUELA,MI MADRE Y TU HERMANO--.

Papá se puso rojo de la ira, igual el abuelo Vlad, ambos rugieron de manera estruendosa y Quasimodo lloraba asustado.

Me acerque a mi Papá y a mi abuelo y les dije:--PORQUE MEJOR SE TRANSFORMAN EN LOBOS NEGROS Y LO DESTROZAN DESPACIO,YO HAGO BURBUJA DE SILENCIO EN TODA LA MAZMORRA Y NADIE ESCUCHARA SUS GRITOS—les dije sonriendo, se miraron y accedieron.

Papá se acercó a Quasimodo y le dijo:--SE ACABO TODO AQUÍ—

 Papá y el abuelo se transformaron en enormes Lobos y lo sacaron de la celda de las piernas, Quasimodo gritaba del dolor de la mordida, los Lobos daban vueltas alrededor del enano tembloroso y uno le agarró del brazo y se lo mordió, después se lo soltó, el otro hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, igual pasó con las piernas, los gritos del enano se escuchaban estruendosos, pero nadie escuchaba nada fuera de la habitación, le rugían cerca de la cara y lo asustaban, y nosotros viendo como lo torturaban nos reíamos, el Lobo gris, le mordió la ingle y lo hizo gritar, le arrancó las bolas, empezó a desangrarse , el Lobo negro le lamio y empezó a curarse, le daban vueltas  alrededor, y a cada rato lo mordían y gruñían, le dije a Lucius, mira esto, me transforme y me uní a la tortura, le  gruñí con mis enormes fauces y le mordí la pierna y se la arranqué y le lamí el corte y dejó de sangrar, con mi garra lo herí en el brazo, los Lobos solo miraban, empecé a gruñirle, lamí su asquerosa cara y le di un pequeño mordisco en la  nariz haciéndolo sangrar, aullamos los tres.

Me hice a un lado y me transforme de nuevo a mirar. Se miraron los Lobos y se lanzaron encima del enano y le mordieron ferozmente lo mataron y se lo comieron, no dejaron rastro de Él.

Se transformaron y Papá se sentó a llorar, lo abrazamos sabíamos porque era.

Por ese hombre habían muerto los que más amaba y ahora casi pasa lo mismo.

Dejamos que se desahogue eran tantos años de dolor y por fin se acabó.

El Abuelo lo abrazó diciéndole :--YA VLAD CÁLMATE,YA PASÓ TODO,SE ACABÓ--.pero Él también sollozaba de ver la manera en que lloraba Papá, ya gritaba, nosotros también sollozábamos de verlo llorar así, era dolorosa la forma en que lloraba. Demoramos un buen rato hasta que se calmó Papá.

Subimos y Papá estaba como si tuviera fiebre, Martha le dijo vamos a que te  mojes la cabeza y se lo llevó, después bajo y nos dijo QUE se durmió, parece que hubiera llorado, le contamos omitiendo la horrible muerte.

Martha:--OH, ESO DEBIO SER MUY DOLOROSO, CON RAZÓN,POBRE VLAD,TANTO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO--.

Vlad:-- PENSÓ QUE TE PERDERÍA MARTHA, TE AMA DEMASIADO

Asomó el Embajador y dijo que iba a regresar a Alemania a hacer unos asuntos y después regresaría a la Embajada aquí en Transylvania.

Se despidió de nosotros y pidió que lo despidan de Papá, me despedi de Till y me dijo:--LEJOS DE MI AMOR,PERO NO ES MUCHO TIEMPO,ME ESPERARÁS?

Lucien:--CLARO QUE SI, MI AMOR--.

Lucius:--ARIA, TE AMO,TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO--.

Aria:--NO SEAS DRAMÁTICO LUCIUS, JEJE, NOS CHATEAMOS POR FACEBOOK,TE AMO, TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR--.

Y se fueron. Martha dijo que acompañaría a Papá por si acaso despierte.


	10. CONOCIENDO LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DEL ÁNGEL NEGRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL ÁNGEL NEGRO ES LA TRANSFORMACIÓN MAS HERMOSA,PERO DIFICIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL CAMBIO EN PLENO VUELO DEL ÁNGEL NEGRO AL LYCAN Y REGRESAR DE NUEVO AL ÁNGEL NEGRO ES INCREIBLE PERO CASI PASA UNA DESGRACIA

Nosotros nos quedamos solos en la Sala y pusimos una canción romántica y nos pusimos a bailar despacio, nos miramos y  lloramos , eramos felices, arriba estaban nuestros padres y un hermanito en camino y estábamos juntos.

Hicimos Click, con nuestras respectivas parejas.

Pasaron los 9 meses y Martha dio a luz a un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules ,Papá estaba contentísimo, igual nosotros, pero, Oh sorpresa, el doctor dijo que había algo raro y Martha volvió a pujar y vino una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules ,gritamos de alegría, mellizos de nuevo,

Y Papá, en el suelo, desmayado de nuevo, caramba que su debilidad somos sus hijos, abrazamos a mamá, nos reimos, pero me dio una duda, mmm.

Busque al abuelo Vlad y le lancé la pregunta:--

ABUELO, PAPÁ TIENE UN MELLIZO O GEMELO?—

Casi se ahoga con la copa de sangre que estaba tomando, me miró y se quedó estático, allí estaba mi respuesta.

Lucien:--ABUELO,NO ES CASUALIDAD QUE PAPÁ TENGA MELLIZOS,DOS VECES,EXPLICAME POR FAVOR--.

Vlad:--ESTA BIEN,LES VOY A CONTAR--.

Lucius y Yo cerramos la puerta de la biblioteca y puso un hechizo para que nadie entre o escuche--.

Vlad: --BRATT ERA EL GEMELO DE TU PAPA ( y se le saltaron las lágrimas), PERO EN EL CUADRO NO LO PUSIMOS ASÍ, SE PINTO DESPUES DE SU MUERTE,POR ESO TODOS PENSABAN QUE FUE TU PADRE QUE MATABA DE ESA MANERA SÁDICA,EN LO QUE SE DIFERENCIABAN ES QUE TU PAPÁ SE PODIA CONVERTIR EN EL ÁNGEL NEGRO,EN DRAGÓN DE LA SANGRE Y BRATT NO PODIA Y LE PUDO LA ENVIDIA,TRATO DE INCULPAR A VLAD,POR ESO LO OCULTABAMOS.

Lucius:--AH, PERO SI HAY UN CUADRO DONDE ESTÉN LOS DOS JUNTOS,CIERTO?--.

Vlad:--SÍ, PERO ESTA EN UNA HABITACIÓN ACÁ VENGAN--.

Entramos a una habitación escondida que se abrió con palabras mágicas del abuelo y allí estaba el cuadro los dos deben haber tenido 15 años, eran igualitos solo el pelo los diferenciaba, Vlad tenía el pelo bien peinado y Bratt lo tenia alborotado, sentimos un viento, era papá, vio el cuadro se acercó a ver a su hermano, lo acarició en el cuadro y empezó a sollozar, decía Bratt, te extraño mucho.

Se escuchó una voz espectral que decía:-- YO TAMBIÉN TE EXTRAÑO VLAD, GRACIAS POR SALVARME DE ESA MALDICIÓN--.

Vlad: OYE VLAD, TE ATREVISTE A HACER EL CONJURO?--.

Papá:--SÍ, LO EXTRAÑABA DEMASIADO, ASÍ PUEDO VERLO Y HABLAR CON ÉL--.

Lucien:--PERO NOSOTROS NO LO VEMOS PAPÁ--.

Papá:--EL DEBE QUERER QUE LO VEAN,PREGUNTENLE--.

Lucius:--TIO BRATT, NOS PERMITIRIAS VERTE?--.

Bratt:--  ESTA BIEN SOBRINOS PUEDEN VERME Y OIRME--.

Cuando pudimos verlo se nos salió un OH, ERES IGUALITO A PAPÁ--.

Lucien:--OH,TÍO,SI SE PUDIERA TRAERTE DE VUELTA SERIAMOS FELICES TODOS--.

Papá:--HAY UNA FORMA PERO PAPÁ Y BRATT NO QUIEREN QUE LO HAGA--.

Lucius:--QUE ÉS PAPÁ, COMO?--.

Vlad:--TU PAPÁ DEBE MORIR Y SU ESPIRITU SACAR A TU TÍO DONDE ESTÁ Y REGRESAR PARA TOMAR UN CUERPO PRESTADO--.

Lucius:--PERO SOLO PAPÁ PUEDE HACERLO O TAL VEZ UNO DE NOSOTROS--.

Vlad:--DEBE SER TU PAPÁ, ÉL ES EL GEMELO--.

Lucien:--PERO ESO PARECE MAGIA ANTIGUA,DEBE ESTAR PRESENTE UNA BRUJA O LAMIA?--.

Papá:--SÍ, PERO LA ÚNICA LAMIA QUE EXISTE SE ENAMORÓ DE MÍ Y YO NO ACCEDÍ PORQUE YA ESTABA CASADO CON MARTHA SU MADRE--.

Lucien:--PAPÁ, PERO EL TÍO BRATT ES IGUAL A TI Y SI ÉL ACCEDE A CASARSE CON ELLA CUANDO REGRESE,PUEDA SER QUE AYUDE,Y EL TÍO LA CONOCE?--.

Papá:--NO, PERO SE LA PUEDO MOSTRAR CON MAGIA,ELLA SIGUE IGUAL,ES INMORTAL Y ES HERMOSA--.

Bratt:--DÉJAME VERLA VLAD--.

Papá se la enseñó, en verdad que es hermosísima, mi tío la vio y se enamoró de ella al instante, enseguida dijo que quería regresar y quería conocerla personalmente.

Papá dijo que íbamos a buscarla, le dijo a Bratt que espere su regreso.

Iba manejando feliz y a la vez preocupado, dijo que ojala ella viendo a Bratt,se enamore de Él y se pueda hacer el conjuro.

Llegamos a una carretera polvorosa y entramos por un camino oculto, llegamos a una oscura cueva y escuchamos ruidos guturales, pero caminamos al interior y escuchamos:

\--QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ, ERES TÚ VLAD? HUELO TU AROMA PERO VIENES CON 2 MÁS QUE TIENEN TAMBIEN TU AROMA--.

Y apareció la Lamia, era horrible y nos miró, a Papá lo rodeo oliéndolo después donde nosotros, sonrió con unos colmillos filosos y dijo:--

VLAD SIGUES GUAPO COMO SIEMPRE Y ÉSTOS SON TUS HIJOS, SE PARECEN A TI,SON HERMOSOS TAMBIÉN,HUBIERAN SIDO NUESTROS HIJOS,PERO ESCOGISTE A MARTHA Y ME DEJASTE --.

Y lo agarró con sus tentáculos, solo el rostro cambio a la hermosa mujer y besó a papá en los labios, Papá le regreso el beso sonriendo y lo soltó.

Lamia:--SIEMPRE ME AMASTE PERO COMO HERMANA O AMIGA NUNCA COMO TU AMOR, ESO YA TENIA DUEÑA (y se le saltaron las lagrimas).

Papá:--TÚ SABIAS QUE AMABA A MARTHA, NUNCA TE ENGAÑE--.

Lamia:--LO SÉ, PERO QUERIA CONVENCERME DE QUE NO ERA ASÍ--.

Papá:--BEATRIX, TU NO SABIAS PERO TENGO UN HERMANO GEMELO QUE SE LLAMA BRATT,PERO ES UN ESPECTRO AHORA,QUERIA PREGUNTARTE SI QUIERES AYUDARME A HACER EL CONJURO Y REGRESARLO A LA VIDA,PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE HABLARAS TÚ CON ÉL Y LO CONOZCAS Y DESPUÉS ME DIGAS SI ME AYUDAS O NO--.

Lamia:--GEMELO?, NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE,--.

Papá:--NO PODÍA, PAPÁ ME TENIA PROHIBIDO DECIRLO--.

Lamia:--MIRA VLAD, SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO,Y QUIERO AYUDARTE,LLEVAME CON ÉL--.

Llegamos y subimos  la habitación y entramos, Papá llamó a nuestro Tío que estaba sentado atrás en una banca de mármol, cuando se paró y se dio la vuelta, La Lamia y Él se vieron a los ojos y brillaron con el color fucsia, se enamoraron al instante, Bratt vino sonriendo y le dijo:--HOLA--.

Lamia:--HOLA, TÚ ERES BRATT?, ERES IGUALITO A VLAD, ERES GUAPO, VLAD TE VOY A AYUDAR--.

La lamia preparó todo y con papá empezaron el rito, terminaron de decir lo último  el abuelo y la Lumia lo abrazaron y vimos a Papá que se quedó quieto y cayó al suelo muerto, y vimos su espectro entrar donde estaba el Tío Bratt, que se hizo a un lado y Papá luchó con una sombra que no quería soltar al tío, Papá le ganó la pelea y la sombra chillo y se fue soltando al tío , papá le cogió la mano y lo sacó de allí y La Lamia sacó rápidamente un cuerpo fornido como papá, el Tío entró a ese cuerpo, mientras papá regresaba a su cuerpo.

El primero en despertar fue el Tío, nosotros corrimos a abrazarlo, nos abrazó con ternura y después fue a ayudar a Papá que se estaba levantando, se miraron, se abrazaron llorando, más que todo Papá por recuperar a su hermano muerto, su alma había hecho que el cuerpo tomara su propia forma de Bratt y nuestro abuelo, fue a abrazar a su hijo que regreso de la muerte y nos quedamos viendo el abrazo de los tres era hermoso, después se acercó a la Lamia y le cogió una mano, se la beso y le dijo:--ERES HERMOSA,QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?--.

Beatrix saltaba de alegría abrazando a Bratt, diciendo:--SÍ,  QUIERO SER TU NOVIA--.

Beatrix fue donde Papá y dijo—GRACIAS, ENCONTRE EL AMOR—

Papá:--QUE LES PARECE SI VAMOS TODOS AL CASTILLO Y DAMOS LA GRAN NOTICIA--.

Todos:--SI, VAMOS--.

Llegamos al Castillo, todos estaban boquiabiertas viendo a Papá y a Bratt, entramos y Martha estaba de espaldas, se codearon, y entró Bratt diciendo:

HOLA--.

Martha corrió a abrazarlo, y le dijo,:--VLAD ESTAS DESPEINADO—

Y trató de arreglarle el pelo y no podía estaba rebelde , el Tío sonrió y Papá entro se puso al lado de Bratt y Martha:-

\--¿QUÉ?, QUE PASA ESTOY VIENDO DOBLE, NO  TÚ ERES VLAD Y ÉL QUIÉN ES—

Papá:--MARTHA, MI HERMANO GEMELO--.

Bratt:--MARTHA? ES MARTHA?—

Papá:--NO, SE LLAMA TAMBIÉN MARTHA--.

Martha:--GEMELO? COMO,NO ME DIJISTE--.

Papá:-- ES  BRATT, ESTABA MUERTO POR UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN DE UN HOMBRE QUE YA MURIÓ Y CON LA AYUDA DE MI AMIGA LO TRAJIMOS DE VUELTA Y CREO QUE VA A HABER OTRA BODA POR AQUÍ,JEJE—

Beatrix entró:--HOLA,SOY BEATRIX--.

Bratt:--MI LINDA NOVIA--.Besándole las manos y las mejillas.

Martha:--SI NO SUPIERA QUE ES BRATT ESTARIA CELOSA DE QUE LA ESTÉ ABRAZANDO ASÍ, JEJE, OIGAN QUIEREN CONOCER A LOS HIJOS DE VLAD TAMBIÉN SON MELLIZOS, VAMOS--.

Beatrix:--OTROS HIJOS, OH, DEBEN SER HERMOSOS COMO ÉSTOS DOS—

Nos hizo poner colorados y con risitas.

Bratt los vio y sonrió:--HERMANO SON LINDOS MIS SOBRINOS CHIQUITOS—

El abuelo los llamó al despacho de papá y les dijo ahora que Bratt está con nosotros deberían ver lo del reinado, Bratt dijo que Él no quería saber nada de política, que sólo quería vivir del Comercio, Agricultura, Papá le dijo entonces que viva con nosotros en el castillo y le dijo en el oído:

\--O ANDA A VIVIR CON PAPÁ, JAJAJA--.

Bratt:--QUÉ,CON EL OGRO?. NI LOCO”--.

Vlad:--QUE NO SOY OGRO CARAMBA--.

Y nos reimos.

Bratt se quedó con nosotros en el Castillo, lo bueno es que a Él no le gustaba vestirse como Papá, le encantaba la ropa casual, nada de negro o capa y le encantaba el pelo alborotado.

Abraham asomó estaba comiendo una dona y se quedó viendo a mi tío Bratt y a mi papá, se quedó congelado, mirando a uno después al otro y se desmayó, nos carcajeamos todos ,lo despertamos y le explicamos.

Abraham:--PENSÉ QUE ESTABA LOCO Y VEIA DOBLE, PERO EL DE ACÁ SE LO VE DIFERENTE NO ES METÓDICO EN SU PERSONA COMO DRAC--.

Papá lo presentó en una reunión a la Sociedad y la prensa, enseguida los diferenció. Bratt después de dos meses se casó con Beatrix y se fueron a Egipto .de Luna de Miel.

Una noche salimos juntos mi hermano y Yo, fuimos donde entrenamos, nos sentamos, nos miramos, nos sonreímos y le dije:

\--LUCIUS,HACE UNOS AÑOS EN ECUADOR PENSABA QUE ERA UNA CHICA ORDINARIA CON SUS MIEDOS Y VENGO ACÁ A VISITAR A MIS PRIMOS Y CAMBIÓ TODA MI VIDA,CONOCI A MI VERDADERO PADRE,EL MISMO SOBRE EL CUAL HABIA LEÍDO LIBROS,PELÍCULAS, Y AHORA VIVO CON ÉL,BUSCABA A MI HERMANO,PORQUE NO CREÍA QUE ESTABAS MUERTO Y TE ENCUENTRO TAMBIÉN AQUÍ,SABES SOY FELIZ,SIENTO LLENA LA COPA QUE PENSÉ ESTABA VACÍA,AHORA TENEMOS HERMANITOS,EL DINERO NO IMPORTA ES LA VIDA HERMOSA QUE ESTOY LLEVANDO,ESTUVE CONTIGO EN EL VIENTRE DE NUESTRA MADRE Y AHORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS DE NUEVO Y ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ--.

Lucius me abrazó diciendo:--TE EXTRAÑABA Y PAPÁ NO QUERIA QUE VAYA A ECUADOR A VERTE NI A ESCONDIDAS, DIJO QUE ME HARIA DAÑO VERTE CON OTRAS PERSONAS Y QUE TRATARIA DE TRAERTE,ME CONOCÍA MUY BIEN,ESTABA DESESPERADO POR TENERTE A MI LADO,HASTA QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ HABLAR CON MIKE Y ASÍ FUE COMO LLEGASTE ACÁ, ME OCULTÓ QUE YA ESTABAS AQUÍ,POR ESO ME SORPRENDÍ,TE AMO HERMANA--.

Lucien:--YO TAMBIÉN--.

Mire a las nubes y vi  algo grande con alas que venía hacia nosotros y le señale y Lucius también lo vio, nos paramos y nos pusimos a la defensiva.

Caminamos lentamente hacia atrás, apretando nuestras manos.

Aterrizó cerca nuestro con un estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra, cuando vimos bien , parecía un Ángel  porque desplegó sus enormes alas negras.

Y cuando habló:--HOLA HIJOS SOY YO SU PADRE--.

Nosotros nos quedamos mirando y caminó más cerca y lo vimos bien a la luz de la Luna, era un Ángel Negro enorme, se sonrió y le vimos bien la cara, era papá se lo veía hermoso, brillaba con una luz platinada,  batió sus alas y nos despeinó, se carcajeó de eso.

Lucien:--PAPÁ, ESA ES LA TRANSFORMACION QUE DIJO EL ABUELO VLAD EL DEL ÁNGEL NEGRO, WOW QUE GUAPO--.

Lucius:--CONCUERDO CON MI HERMANA, PAPÁ SE TE VE EN VERDAD COMO UN VERDADERO ÁNGEL HERMOSO--.

Papá:--GRACIAS Y SI QUIEREN LES ENSEÑO,PORQUE SON MIS HIJOS Y SI PUEDEN..,

Lucien:--EN SERIO,SI QUIEROOOO,ENSEÑAME,ENSEÑAME--.

Papá se  transformó en Humano y estaba vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa negra. Corrimos a abrazarlo, nos  encanta besarlo en las mejillas y besarlo y dijo:--USTEDES SON EMPALAGOSOS, JAJAJA--.

A ver nos dijo: “TIENEN QUE CONCENTRARSE, VAYA EN ESTO PAPÁ ES ESPECIALISTA, ME HACE FALTA AQUÍ,PERO YA, PIENSEN EN COSAS BUENAS Y QUE VUELAN HACIA EL CIELO,DEBEN CONCENTRAR LA ENERGIA Y PENSAR QUE SON ÁNGELES,PRUEBEN ES DE A POCO”.

Tratamos y tratamos, solo conseguimos ver y oír las risotadas de papá, nos salio las alas pero eran pequeñas y  no duraban casi nada.

Nos dijo que mañana practicaremos de nuevo, lo único que no quiero es que se le ocurra la brillante idea de decirle al abuelo, noooo, no quiero eso.

A la otra noche estábamos ansiosos de ir a practicar para ser ángeles negros, cuando vimos que se acercaba nuestro abuelo, pensamos y ahora será que irá el abuelo?.

Pero solo nos fue abrazando y se fue en un auto.

Sonreímos u esperamos a papá, que salio  y dijo:--VAMONOS YA—

Caminamos para salir del Castillo y papá dijo:--EEH,POR ACÁ CHICOS—

Y subimos a lo alto del castillo, vimos que solo abrió sus brazos y se transformó en el Angel Negro ,nos abrazó batió sus alas y nos cargó volando hasta donde estuvimos anoche, bajamos , miramos al frente y, estaba el abuelo esperándonos, miramos a papá y se sonrió.

El Abuelo,se frotó las manos y dijo:

\--A VER CACHORROS, A CORRER HACIA ADELANTE LLEGAN AL ÁRBOL DE ALLÁ Y REGRESAN , YA--.

Miramos a papá que ya estaba transformado en humano y se sonreía estaba sentado en la hierba, entonces empezamos a correr sin chistar, era el Abuelo quién ordenaba.

Regresábamos y casi llegábamos a la meta, cuando el abuelo gritó:

\--DEN LA VUELTA Y EMPIEZAN A BATIR LOS BRAZOS CUAL SI FUESEN ALAS, YA--.

Hicimos lo que ordenó el abuelo, se sentía bien, regresábamos de nuevo y gritó:

\--DEN LA VUELTA DE NUEVO Y BATAN LOS BRAZOS Y PIENSEN EN QUE ESTAN VOLANDO Y SON UNOS ANGELES--.

Hicimos lo ordenado, al regresar, nos concentramos en volar y vimos que estábamos en el aire, batiendo unas alas que nos aparecieron, pero al sonreír se nos desaparecieron las alas y nos dimos un tortazo que dolió mucho.

Papá se carcajeaba por el golpazo que nos dimos y el Abuelo le dio un coscorrón.

Abuelo:--¡ A, VER QUE EL DOLOR NO LES PUEDA, A HACER LO MISMO PERO CONCENTRESE Y MANTENDRAN LAS ALAS Y PODER BATIRLAS PARA VOLAR,YA, YAAA--.

Nos miramos con mi hermano y asentimos, hicimos lo que nos ordenó nuestro Abuelo, pero ahora si, lo hacíamos con disciplina y responsabilidad

A la cuarta vez que intentamos, nos transformamos y empezamos a batir las alas y volar, dimos algunas vueltas y el Abuelo gritó:

\--BAJEN YA--.

Esa era otra, no sabíamos aterrizar y otra vez nos golpeamos duro y nos lastimamos las alas y todo el cuerpo mientras mi papá riéndose a carcajadas.

Se le acabó la risa cuando nos vio que no podíamos movernos y la sangre salía por nuestras heridas, corrió con el abuelo y nos lamieron las heridas y se cerraron casi al instante.

Nos abrazaron y dijeron:--BIEN HECHO, CUANDO SE LO PROPONEN LO LOGRAN--.

Abuelo:--DEBEN ESTAR CANSADOS, MAÑANA LES ENSEÑO A ATERRIZAR--.

Nosotros:--GRACIAS ABUELO, GRACIAS PAPÁ--.

Subimos en el auto del abuelo y dijo:--USTEDES LO HICIERON EN UNA NOCHE PORQUE HACEN CASO LAS ÓRDENES QUE SE LES DICE, NO COMO OTRO QUE DEMORÓ UNA SEMANA EN TRANSFORMARSE, VERDAD DRAC?--.

Papá:--TENÍAS QUE DECIRLO, ERA NUESTRO SECRETO--.

Abuelo:--CLARO QUE ERA NUESTRO SECRETO, “NUESTRO SECRETO, VERDAD CHICOS?,JEJE—

Nosotros dijimos:--SI ABUELO, NUESTRO SECRETO DE PAPÁ--.

Miramos a papá, estaba serio, lo abrazamos y yo me acosté en sus piernas, se sonrió.

Llegamos al Castillo , nos bajamos y vimos a Abraham que salía, nos saludó y se fue con el abuelo, nosotros entramos con papá y fuimos directo al comedor, teníamos hambre, Papá se tomó 2 copas de Splendsangre y entró Martha al comedor, le dio un beso largo y nosotros :--BLEEESH—, se rieron los dos.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a la habitación de los bebés a verlos, estaban despiertos, los cargamos y se reían con nosotros.

Bajamos de nuevo a despedirnos de nuestros padres, estábamos en verdad cansados, Lucius dijo:--

\--PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?,NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO—

Lucien:--ESTA BIEN, PERO YO ME BAÑO PRIMERO—

Entramos, me fui directamente a bañarme, salí en toalla y después fue Lucius, hasta eso me puse mi pijama, Lucius había entrado su cambio de ropa en el baño,y salió con pijama bostezando.

Nos acostamos frente a frente y conversamos un momento.

Lucien:--EL ABUELO ES MUY ESTRICTO, PERO LOS RESULTADOS SON ENORMES, PERO SE VE QUE EL TÍO BRATT, NO ES IGUAL DE DISCIPLINADO QUE PAPÁ--.

Lucius:--ESTÁ DE PREGUNTARLE AL ABUELO A SOLAS, PERO LA VERDAD CUANDO  VI AL ABUELO MIRÉ ESTRELLAS, ES ESTRICTO Y ENOJÓN, PERO LO VEO Y ENSEGUIDA QUISIERA LLENARLO DE ABRAZOS Y BESOS,LO AMO MUCHO COMO A PAPÁ Y A MARTHA--.

Lucien:--YO IGUAL, ESCUCHASTE QUE PAPÁ NOS DIJO EMPALAGOSOS, JAJA--,

Nos dijimos hasta luego, nos acomodamos y nos dormimos.

Martha y Papá habían entrado a mi habitación y nos vieron dormidos, se sonrieron, así mismo dormían los mellizos bebés, cerraron la puerta quedito.

Ya eran las 6pm y nos despertamos, perezosos todavía, nos estirábamos en la cama, y abrieron la puerta de repente, era el abuelo:

\--EEEH, A LEVANTARSE PEREZOSOS, A CENAR Y A ENTRENAR, VAMOS--.

Nos levantamos como tromba, nos vestimos y bajamos a cenar, ya papá estaba ahí con su sonrisita, lo saludamos y nos sentamos a cenar.

Salimos en el auto del abuelo y Papá no fue con nosotros.

Llegamos y empezamos a transformarnos,

nos dijo que no volemos tan alto y para aterrizar debíamos abrir las alas en forma cóncava y bajar despacio para que una pierna toque el suelo y luego la otra.

A la segunda vez ya pudimos aterrizar.

Vlad:--BUENO, A VER, VUELEN DEN VUELTAS Y CONCENTRENSE EN SENTIR ALGUNA ENERGÍA QUE SE LES ACERQUE Y LA ESQUIVAN,DE ACUERDO?--.

Nosotros empezamos a volar y después de estar volando algo nos golpeó y caímos los dos al suelo.

Vlad:--LES DIJE, ESTEN ATENTOS, CONCENTRESE EN SENTIR ALGUNA ENERGIA Y ESQUIVEN, YA--.

Volvimos a volar, ahora si sentimos algo y alcanzamos a esquivarlo, no sabíamos que era, no se veía nada, dos veces más lo esquivamos, pero nos alcanzó de nuevo y caímos pesadamente al suelo y nos lastimamos las alas y el Abuelo nos veía enojado.

Le dije a Lucius que nos lamamos las heridas para curarnos rápido y volar de nuevo, nos acercamos y cada quién lamió las heridas del otro, nos curamos y emprendimos el vuelo.

De repente sentí una energía enorme y alcancé a ver algo enorme que venía hacia mí y no sé qué pasó pero en el aire me transformé en el Lycan Gigantesco y lo golpee con las garras y me transforme en Ángel de nuevo, lo ví caer a tierra y al Abuelo correr hacia ÉL, Lucius me miró asombrado de lo que acababa de ver y me hizo señas de que aterricemos a ver que  pasaba allá abajo y la verdad yo quería ver qué era eso enorme que me atacó.

Aterrizamos y vimos al Abuelo asustado con sangre en sus manos que presionaba el cuello de alguien y grité, era mi papá le rasguñe la cara y el cuello, la sangre era imparable, le había cortado la yugular.y la tráquea,no podía respirar.

Lucien:--LUCIUS CORRE.VEN LAMAMOS A PAPÁ PARA QUE PARE LA SANGRE DE SU CUELLO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO,--.

Le quité las manos de mi Abuelo del cuello de papá y nosotros lo lamimos a velocidad el cuello y empezó a cerrarse la herida con una rapidez increíble y paro la salida de sangre y Lucius terminó de lamerle la cara que tenía un enorme rasguño, mientras yo me puse a llorar.

Papá estaba desmayado de la pérdida de sangre, lo vi, pero me levanté me aleje un poco y aullé fuerte.

Asomo mi manada, llame a los Lycan y les ordene que me traigan 10 corderos, al rato llegaron con los corderos, los hice regresar a la manada y que se fueran.

Les rompimos el cuello a los corderos y mire a mi abuelo, llorosa, Lucius alzó la cabeza a Papá para ponerle la sangre que salía por una herida que le hizo al animal para que entre en la boca, ya en el cuarto cordero, Papá agarro a los demás y les clavó los colmillos y se alimentó Él mismo.

Mientras yo había abrazado al abuelo llorando y diciendo que casi maté a papá, Él me decía que no tenía culpa de nada, que esa era la reacción natural en una batalla, que por eso no nos dijo lo que estaba planeado, además tu papá se confió y no se protegió con las alas como tenía que hacerlo, son como acero las alas.

Nos quedamos mirando a papá que estaba con los ojos cerrados, en brazos de Lucius, un buen rato estuvo así, hasta que se sentó y abrió los ojos, me quedó mirando, se levantó, me dio la mano para que yo me le  acerqué , me abrazó y yo solté el llanto diciéndole que casi lo mato, Lucius también se acercó a abrazarlo llorando.

Dracula:--CÁLMATE, YA PASÓ, NO FUE TU CULPA FUE MÍA POR NO PROTEGERME COMO DEBÍA, TU SOLO REACCIONASTE BIEN--.

Lucien:--PERO, NO SÉ, QUE PASO, EN EL AIRE ME TRANSFORME EN LYCAN Y TE RASGUÑE CON MIS GARRAS Y OTRA VEZ ME CAMBIÉ A ÁNGEL, NO SABIA QUE ERAS TÚ--.

Papá:--Y ME ALEGRA QUE PASÓ ESO, ERES FUERTE Y EN UNA PELEA, CAMBIAS RAPIDAMENTE DE UN ANIMAL A OTRO, YO NO PUEDO ASÍ TAN RÁPIDO Y EN EL AIRE NUNCA LO HE HECHO--.

Lucien:--ME ASUSTE VERTE SANGRANDO ASÍ, QUE HORRIBLE,PENSÉ QUE TE PERDERÍA--.

Papá:--AH Y ESA IDEA DE TRAER LOS CORDEROS PARA ALIMENTARME Y RECUPERAR LA SANGRE DEMUESTRA QUE SABES QUE HACER Y QUE ERES BUENA LIDER Y ALFA--.

Vlad:--YA DEJENSE DE ABRACITOS, MAÑANA VOLVEMOS A ENTRENAR--.

El abuelo dijo eso enojado, pero nosotros sabíamos que si se asustó de lo que pasó, y juro que le vi sollozar , mientras lamiamos a papá.

Acordamos no decir nada a nadie para que no se preocupen.

Papá fue a su despacho con el Abuelo, los seguimos despacio y nos transformamos en murciélago y miramos por la ventana, cuando cerró la puerta mi papá, mi abuelo lo abrazó y le oímos decir:--CASI TE MUERES—

Sollozando y mi papá:--PERO AQUÍ ESTOY, YA PASÓ Y VISTE COMO REACCIONÓ, ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAMOS DE ELLOS Y DESCUBRIMOS QUE LUCIEN ES CAPAZ DE CAMBIAR EN EL AIRE A OTRO ANIMAL,ES FANTASTICO,LUCIUS TAMBIEN DEBE PODER  HACER ESO,SOLO DEBEMOS AVERIGUARLO,PAPÁ TIENES NIETOS MARAVILLOSOS--.

Vlad:--PERO A QUE COSTO Y TÚ QUE TE CONFIASTE, SIEMPRE TE ENSEÑE QUE NUNCA DEBES CONFIAR--.

Papá:--CALMATE YA PAPÁ, FELIZ DEBES ESTAR AHORA, YO ME QUEJABA DE TI QUE ERAS ESTRICTO, HOY ME ALEGRA--.

Regresamos adentro y esperamos en la sala, después asomo el abuelo y se despido de nosotros.

Papa vino después con nuestros hermanitos en brazos, se los quitamos y los cargamos y besamos en la frente haciéndoles juegos, Martha se reía de vernos jugar.

Jugamos todos hasta tarde, el primero en irse fue papá, debía atender unas entrevistas en la mañana, se despidió y se fue a descansar.

Más tarde nos fuimos  todos a dormir.


	11. LA PELEA ENTRE DRACULA Y BRATT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAMÁS NOS IMAGINAMOS SIQUIERA LO ESTABAMOS POR VER EN ESA PELEA

A la otra noche, nuestro abuelo nos llevo a entrenar, pero solo lo hizo con Lucius, quería descubrir que otros poderes tenía, al pobre lo hacía correr, volar,que cargue pesas

Me levanté y le dije transformate en el Ángel Negro,no era tan grande como el de Papá,pero corri como Lycan y me transforme en Angel Negro y lo ataque,me bloqueo,pero le dije:

\--OYE ME VOY A CAMBIAR EN LYCAN ACÁ ARRIBA,ASÍ QUE PRACTICA LA PROTECCIÓN DE LAS ALAS--.

Estuvimos haciendo algunos minutos y en un descuido, con la garra le lastime el brazo y lo volví a atacar y empezó a dar vueltas a Gran velocidad y Oh sorpresa, Mi abuelo y Yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos con lo que vimos.

Se transformó en Un Ángel pero en llamas y lanzaba gigantescas bolas de fuego y se movia rapidísimo,lo segui atacando y en una de las volteretas me quemó las alas casi me las quema por completo y caí dándome tremendo golpe, me quede en el suelo, dolia mucho y no tenia alas,estaban chamuscadas.

Se le desaparecio la transformación,se volvió negro de nuevo y bajo a verme como estaba.

Me transforme y me levante,pero me ardían los brazos pero igual,pegue los grito de alegría,ya sabíamos el otro poder de mi hermano,el abuelo dijo que la abuela hacia eso, se alegro,vámonos a decirle a tu papá,regresábamos contentos.

En la parte de atrás del auto,nos empujábamos riéndonos,Yo le decía:

\--AHORA SI ES LUCIUS HOT,RECALIENTE WOW--.

Nos reíamos contentos, llegamos salimos como tromba y el abuelo grito:

\--QUIETOS CARAMBA--.

Nos quedamos parados y nos hizo señas de caminar despacio.

Caminabamos zapateando pero riéndonos,llegamos al despacho y el abuelo nos dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que dejemos de zapatear.

Iba a tocar,cuando escuchamos que papá estaba discutiendo con alguien y se escuchó un golpe en el escritorio y dijo:

\---NO, NO QUIERO,JAMÁS NO LO VOY A HACER--.

\--PERO HERMANO,QUIERO LLEVARMELO CONMIGO,LO NECESITO Y SOLO TÚ SABES COMO REGRESARLO,POR FAVOR--.

\--DIJE QUE NO Y ES NO BRATT, A ESE DESGRACIADO NO LO TRAIGO JAMÁS--.

Y se vio un fulgor rojo y un gran rugido.

Se abrió la puerta y estaba el tío Bratt que ya había regresado de su viaje de Luna de Miel,con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas,al ver al abuelo,lo abrazó sollozando.

El abuelo se lo llevo a la sala para saber que paso.

Nosotros tocamos la puerta y se escuchó:--PASE—

Entramos y vimos a mi papá transformado en un ser con cuernos,ojos rojos,enorme,con alas,garras y su cara era de un monstruo con enormes colmillos.

Nos vio y volvió a ser ÉL:- HOLA,YA REGRESARON—

Lucius:--QUE FUE ESO,NUNCA TE VIMOS ASÍ,Y VIMOS AL TÍO BRATT SOLLOZANDO,QUE PASO,PORQUE ESTABAS ENOJADO--.

Dracula:--QUE A TU TÍO  SE LE OCURRIO LA GRAN IDEA DE QUE REGRESE A LA VIDA A QUASIMODO Y QUE QUIERE LLEVARSELO A SU CASTILLO PARA QUE SEA SU CHEF,A ESE DESGRACIADO JAMAS LO VOY A REGRESAR,QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO--.

Nosotros :--OH--, no le dijimos nada más,porque estaba enojadísimo.

Pero volvió a preguntar que pasó hoy:--PAPÁ LUCIUS SE TRANSFORMO EN UN ÁNGEL DE FUEGO Y ME QUEMO LAS ALAS TODAVIA ME ARDE DONDE ESTABAN MIS ALAS,MIRA--.

Me puse de espaldas y sentí que empezó a lamerme y se quito el dolor.

Abrazo a Lucius feliz:--QUE BUENO CADA QUIEN TIENE SU PODER,ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VERLO POR MI MISMO--.

Lucien:--PAPI Y SI LLEVAMOS A MARTHA QUE NOS VEA TODAS LAS TRANSFORMACIONES? SIII,DI QUE SIIIII--.

Drac:--ash,NO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE NO,ESTA BIEN--.

Le dimos un beso y salimos corriendo que el abuelo grito:

\--QUE LES DIJE DE CORRER CARAMBA--.

Nos reimos queditos y fuimos a ver a Martha y a nuestro hermanito.

Aprovechamos diciéndole a Martha si podía acompañarnos para que vea nuestras transformaciones,nos miro sonriendo y dijo:--¡¡SI ¡!--.

Nos alegramos,estuvimos un rato más y bajamos a la sala,allí estaban el tio Bratt y el abuelo.

El abuelo se levanto y fue al despacho a hablar con nuestro padre y nosotros aprovechamos para hablar con el Tío Bratt.

\--Hola Tío, disculpa una pregunta,porque quieres que mi papá regrese a Quasimodo a la vida,si sabes que es lo que hizo ÉL verdad?--.

Bratt:-- ES QUE LA VERDAD CUANDO ÉL COCINABA PARA NOSOTROS SIEMPRE ME GUSTÓ SU SABOR,POR ESO ERA,PERO LE DIJE QUE CUANDO REGRESE LE BORRE LA MEMORIA,PERO NO QUIERE,CASI ME AGREDE--.

Lucius:--TÍO,PERO POR ÉL MURIO LA ABUELA,NUESTRA MADRE Y TÚ, VIMOS A NUESTRO PAPÁ LLORAR A GRITOS CUANDO REACCIONO DESPUES DE MATAR A QUASIMODO,POR LO QUE HIZO ESE ENANO PERDIO A SU FAMILIA Y CASI MUERE ÉL Y CASI MATAN A MARTHA Y AL BEBE EN SU BARRIGA--.

Bratt:--mi papá fue a hablar con él. NO SE QUE PASARA,NO ES CAPRICHO,AMO A BEATRIX Y QUIERO QUE ELLA COMA CONMIGO LAS DELICIOSAS COMIDAS QUE COCINABA QUASIMODO--.

Se escucho un rugido ensordecedor y después un CLAP de una cachetada y quedo todo  en silencio.

Nos miramos y vimos salir del despacho a nuestro Padre con la cara enojada y llorosa,paso de largo,salio a la parte de atrás y otra vez el rugido y otros ruidos,salimos a ver y estaba corriendo a gran velocidad,sentimos a alguien atrás de nosotros,era el Tío Bratt,nos hizo a un lado y se fue a correr junto con su hermano,pero al rato se pusieron a pelear,el abuelo se paro al lado de nosotros a mirar,quisimos ir a ayudar y el abuelo negó con la cabeza.

Pero era horrible,Papá se transformo en el ser con cuernos y el Tío en un Gran Lycan fulgurante,se golpeban horrible,ya estaban ensangrentados,se habían golpeado y mordido, estaban jadeando pero seguían la pelea,los dos estaban muy heridos,los rugidos era ensordecedores, Martha pregunto:

\--Que pasa,que esta sucediendo,que son esos rugidos?—

Abuelo:--ESOS DOS ESTAN LIMANDO ASPEREZAS DEL PASADO,NO TE PREOCUPES,ANDA A TU HABITACIÓN MARTHA--.

Y Martha se fue,pero nosotros después vimos que nuestro padre se transformo en el ángel Negro y lo lastimo feo al Tío,y el Tío empezó a correr y se hizo un Gigante Rojo y alcanzo a agarrarle un ala y lo tiro con fuerza contra el suelo, pero Papá se levanto como un rayo y volvió a volar , planeaba cortándolo por doquier pero otra vez el Tío lo agarro y lo volvió a golpear contra el suelo y se le monto encima y otra vez se transformo en ese ser con cuernos y se lastimaban con las garras,se golpeaban,rodaban,nosotros ya nos empezamos a preocupar,pero veíamos a nuestro abuelo tranquilo mirando la pelea.

Se pararon frente a frente jadeando cansados, se lanzaron uno contra el otro y se metieron las garras en el estomago y se hicieron una herida grande que manaba bastante sangre,pero ninguno dio el brazo a torcer,seguían peleando y vimos algo que jamás nos imaginábamos ver , vimos sonreir al abuelo.

Los dos se transformaron en ESQUELETOS GIGANTESCOS CON ARMADURA Y ESPADAS DE FUEGO.

PELEARON CON LAS ESPADAS Y SE ESCUCHABAN SUS RISAS GUTURALES,HICIERON APARECER ESCUDOS DE FUEGO,PELEARON ASÍ POR MUCHO TIEMPO,DESPUES CON LAS ESPADAS SE QUITARON LOS ESCUDOS,y también las espadas salieron volando,y pelearon a hueso limpio y los vimos caer juntos,riéndose,vaya riéndose y se acostaron en el suelo y se transformaron en humanos, se abrazaron riéndose y se quedaron abrazados sin moverse.

Nuestro abuelo dijo:--BUENO,AHORA SÍ AYUDEN PORQUE ESTAN DESMAYADOS POR EL CANSANCIO.--.

Ayudamos a los dos,la ropa de los dos estaba limpia no había rastro de sangre ni roto tampoco,nos miramos incrédulos,acostamos a los dos en la sala,uno junto al otro por ordenes del abuelo.  

Lucius:--ABUELO, PORQUE NO DEJASTE QUE AYUDEMOS,SE ESTABAN LASTIMANDO DEMASIADO Y PORQUE SONREISTE CUANDO SE TRANSFORMARON EN ESQUELETOS?--.

Abuelo:--PORQUE ASÍ PELEABAN DE NIÑOS CUANDO SE ENOJABAN POR ALGO Y ASÍ COMO AHORA QUEDABAN Y AL FINAL SE REIAN.

Lucien:--AH,PERO VIMOS QUE SE ABRIERON LA BARRIGA ABUELO,PERO AHORA QUE LOS REVISAMOS,ESTAN COMO SI NO HUBIERAN PELEADO--.

Abuelo:--USTEDES VIERON LA PELEA ASTRAL DE ELLOS,ERAN SUS ESPIRITUS PELEANDO,ELLOS ESTUVIERON SENTADOS TODO EL TIEMPO DONDE LOS VIERON ABRAZADOS--.

Lucius:--O SEA SI ALGUNA VEZ NOS ENOJAMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS VAMOS A PELEAR ASÍ, DE ESA MANERA?--.

Abuelo:--bueno,tendría que enseñarles--.

Lucius me miro:--SI ABUELO,ALGUN DIA NOS ENSEÑAS--.

Abuelo_-esta bien.

Cuando despertaron se quedaron conversando y se abrazaron,el abuelo sonreía

Lucius:--ABUELO QUE PASO,POR QUE SONRIES--.

Abuelo:--QUE DRAC LE DIJO A BRATT QUE MAÑANA IBA A REVIVIR A QUASIMODO.—

Nosotros:--¡¡QUÉ!!, PERO DIJO QUE JAMÁS LO IBA A HACER--.

Abuelo—BAH,ESOS DOS SE QUIEREN Y SIEMPRE SE AYUDAN ENTRE LOS DOS, ADEMÁS QUASIMODO YA SUFRIO EN EL INFIERNO Y COMO LE VA A BORRAR LA MEMORIA,QUASIMODO VA A SER EL MISMO QUE ADORABA A SU PAPA Y A BRATT--.

Lucien:--OH,COMO HICIERON CON ABRAHAM,ABUELO,PAPÁ NOS DEJARA IR CON ÉL PARA VER COMO REVIVE A QUASIMODO?--.

Abuelo:--QUÉ,NO YO NO QUIERO,TODAVIA NO TIENEN EDAD PARA SABER ESO,DEBEN SER MÁS DISCIPLINADOS--.

Lucius:--ABUELO,DEJANOS IR,VAMOS ABUELO TU NOS QUIERES--.

Abuelo:--CUANDO DIGO NO,ES NO,YO NO SOY COMO SU PADRE QUE SE DOBLEGA FÁCIL--.

Nos quedamos tristes porque es verdad cuando dice no es no.


	12. TRANSFORMANDOSE EN ALGO DIVINO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNA TRANSFORMACIÓN EN ALGO QUE NADIE SE IMAGINABA

Al otro dia se fue papá con el tío Bratt, demoraron y regresaron trayendo a Quasimodo que venia sonriendo.

Papá:--MIRA QUASI, MIS HIJOS MAYORES LUCIUS Y LUCIEN SON HIJOS DE MARTHA—

Quasimodo:--HOLA SOY QUASIMODO EL CHEF DE LA FAMILIA TEPES,NO LOS CONOCIA PORQUE ME GOLPEARON LA CABEZA Y PERDI LA MEMORIA--.

Asomo Martha:--HOLA--.

Quasimodo:--HOLA BELLA SEÑORA Y ESOS BEBES HERMOSOS HIJOS DE QUIEN SON?--.

Papá:--SON MIOS QUASI,SON MIS HIJOS MENORES TAMBIEN SON MELLIZOS--.

Quasimodo:--JOVEN DRACULA SUS HIJOS SON HERMOSOS--.

Bratt:--YO RECIEN ME CASE Y POR ESO QUIERO LLEVARTE CONMIGO ADORO TU SAZON--.

Quasimodo:--AH JOVEN BRATT PERO SI ME PERMITIRIA TRAERLE AL JOVEN DRACULA EL POSTRE FAVORITO DE USTEDES--.

Bratt:--CLARO QUE SÍ,ADORO A MI HERMANO--.

Quasimodo se percato de la presencia del Abuelo:--

SU MAJESTAD DISCULPE RECIEN LO VEO--.

Abuelo:--HOLA QUASIMODO ,SE TE VE BIEN--.

Papa:--BUENO,BRATT, A COMER EXQUISITO,JEJE,ADIOS QUASIMODO--.

Y Quasimodo abrazo a Papá,se despidió haciéndole reverencias al abuelo y se fue con nuestro tio Bratt que se iba sonriente.

Nosotros agarramos a nuestro padre y lo empujamos al despacho:

\--PAPA Y COMO ASÍ TE DECIDISTE A TRAER A QUASIMODO,AYER ESTABAS ENOJADISIMO--.

\--VERAN MI PAPA HABLO CONMIGO Y CUANDO LE CONTESTE GROSERO,ME DIO UNA CACHETADA Y ME HIZO REACCIONAR Y BAJE A CORRER Y USTEDES VIERON LA PELEA VERDAD?ME SAQUE EL RENCOR QUE TENIA Y YA VIERON LOS RESULTADOS,ASÍ ERA QUASIMODO CON NOSOTROS,NOS QUERIA,PERO NUNCA SUPE POR QUE TRATO DE MATARME—

\-----DRAC VAMOS QUE VEAS EL ENTRENAMIENTO ---

\---AH PAPÁ,ESPERA ME LLEVO A MARTHA TAMBIEN----

Subio le dijo y regreso con ella,una niñera quedo a cuidar a los niños,subimos al auto y manejo el abuelo,íbamos atrás que empujábamos a papá y nos reíamos,adelante iba mamá mirándonos y también se reia.

Llegamos,entonces dijo el abuelo.

A ver Hija a correr y transformate en lycan para que Martha te vea,corri y me transforme en Lycan normal,

\---WOW,QUE GRANDE---dijo martha

\---mira mamá,mas grande---Y ME TRANSFORME EN EL Lycan de batalla.

\---vaya,QUE ENORME ERES,DAS MIEDO---

Me rei y dije mira otra transformación.y me hice el angel negro

\-----GUAU SE TE VE HERMOSA CON ESO---

\---GRACIAS Y LUCIUS TAMBIEN HACE ESTO,VEN LUCIUS---.

Mi hermano salto y se transformo en el Angel Negro.

\----LUCIUS SE TE VE GUAPO,GUAU----

Entonces Lucius empezó a dar volteretas y se transformo en el Angel de llamas,que hasta papá se quedo boquiabierta .

\------mira mama como cambio de lycan a angel negro---

Entonces vole hice un giro rápido me transforme en Lycan y enseguida regrese a Angel negro.

\------MI AMOR TUS HIJOS SON MARAVILLOSOS--.

\---AH,ENTONCES MIRA A TU ESPOSO CONVERTIRSE EN TU ANGEL HERMOSO---

Papá abrió los brazos y se convirtió en el gigantesco Angel Negro y a mama se le ilumino la cara viéndolo tan hermoso a la luz de la luna.

\------Vlad que guapo ERES,SOY TAN AFORTUNADA DE SER TU ESPOSA,--

Se sonrio la abrazo y se la llevo a volar,mientras el abuelo se sonreía viéndolos volar,nosotros aterrizamos,nos volvimos a ser nosotros y le dije al abuelo

\---abuelo,SE AMAN DE VERDAD,QUE HERMOSO---.

\-----QUE ENVIDIA ME DA DE DRAC,YO QUIERO UNA ESPOSA--.

Abuelo ahora que me acuerdo,quería preguntarte algo,tu te transformas tambien en el angel Negro verdad

\---Sí,porque---

\---PORQUE NO TE HEMOS VISTO TRANSFORMADO---

\---QUIEREN VERME?---

SÍ,ABUELO---

\----ESTA BIEN---

Se paro abrió los brazos y se transformo no era tan grande como papá pero tenia otra fila de alas y empezó a volar y de repente hizo un remolino que nos alzo y se reia de hacer eso.

Hizo un movimiento y se transformo en una enorme águila

\---GUAU ABUELO----

Bajo y se volvió a transformar,

\---abuelo UN ÁGUILA---

\---SÍ,DRAC NO PUEDE PERO USTEDES NO SE SI PUEDAN---

Nos miramos,nos transformamos y nada,tratamos y no nos salía.,bajamos.

\---no pudimos ABUELO,PERO PORQUE TÚ TIENES OTRA FILA DE ALAS Y NOSOTROS NO?---.

\----SÍ PUEDEN YO LAS SAQUE Y TU PAPA TAMBIEN ES CUESTION DE PRACTICA Y LES SALDRAN---

\---AH,ENTONCES PRACTICAREMOS VERDAD LUCIUS,LUCIUS---.

Estaba viendo hacia arriba y vimos que el Ángel negro de mi papá venia cayendo de espaldas abrazado a mamá,pero de repente se dio vuelta y se elevo de nuevo besándola

\---MIRA ESO,ME ASUSTE JAJAJA---.

\-----LUCIUS VAMOS A VOLAR---

Nos transformamos riéndonos y vimos al abuelo también volando con nosotros.

Subimos y bajamos cuando me di cuenta que todos me miraban con cara de asombro.

\---QUÉ?,QUE PASA---

\---HIJA MIRATE ESTAS BLANCA COMO SI FUERAS UN ANGEL DEL CIELO---.

Me mire las alas de verdad estaban blancas,vole hacia un lago que había mas adelante sobrevolé por encima y me vi tenia las alas blancas y mi rostro y todo era blanco y tenia un fulgor intenso.

Sonrei,di volteretas,subi bien alto,baje en picada y vi a mi hermano que volaba a velocidad y me agarro en el aire,no me había dado cuenta que ya no tenia alas y caia rápidamente.

Me puso en el suelo y otra vez la cara de asombro

\---Y AHORA QUE PASA—

\-----MIRATE,MIRATE—

Me mire las manos tenían como un revestimiento dorado,fui al auto y vi mi reflejo era dorada y mi cabeza parecía un pájaro y toda yo era dorada,y empece a ver que todo estaba pequeño y ellos miraban hacia arriba y vi la sombra de algo gigantesco y era yo,era yo,empece a caminar y el suelo retumbaba con cada paso que daba.

\----ERES HORUS EL DIOS EGIPCIO DE LA GUERRA,EL PODEROSO---

Despues de nuevo quede como mujer.

\---porque EN HORUS,ES HOMBRE,LUCIUS DEBIO SER HORUS.

Lucius después tratamos de ver como y ver que a lo mejor tu también te transformas que te parece.El asintió.

\-----se transformo en un diosEN UN DIOS PODEROSO---

Me quede con la duda de porque me transforme en Horus

La cara de Martha asombrada y de mi padre estaban parados frente a mí.

Lucius y yo nos mirábamos y dije:

\-----OYE,PARA QUE SERA ESE CAMBIO Y NO SÉ NI COMO PASO---

\---JAMAS NINGUNO SE TRANSFORMO EN UN DIOS PODEROSO PAPA,JAJAJA,ALGO ESTA PASANDO,MIS HIJOS SON MARAVILLOSOS--.

\-----OYE PAPÁ,HAY ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO?---.

Se miraron el abuelo y ÉL,dijo:---NO SÉ,NUNCA HABIA PASADO ESTO Y CREO QUE SI VUELVES A TRANSFORMARTE DEBERÍAS INVOCAR AL DIOS RA Y PREGUNTARLE TÚ MISMA---.

Lucius me vio y me dijo si sentí algo antes de transformarme en ese angel blanco con fulgor,le dije que nada y tampoco lo del dios Horus.

Nos subimos al auto,yo iba pensativa,porque me paso eso a mí,mi hermano es varon Él debería ser HORUS.

Mi hermano Lucius me miraba con una cara de enojado,lo mire pero no dije nada quería hablar con Él a solas.

Adelante iban riéndose y alabándome los dos.

Mirar a mi hermano así,me dolia,yo lo quiero demasiado,no se que le pasa,yo no le estoy escondiendo nada.

Llegamos al castillo,fueron al comedor y quedamos solos Lucius y Yo,le dije;

\--PODEMOS HABLAR LOS DOS SOLOS POR FAVOR LUCIUS?—

\----SÍ,YO TAMBIEN QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO---.

Volamos hacia el techo,nos sentamos,nos miramos un buen rato sin decir nada y yo no aguante más y lo abrace sollozando porque nunca lo había visto así,nunca.

Me abrazo también y sentí que me cayeron unas lagrimas en el hombro,alce la vista y lo vi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas,mas lo apreté con el abrazo.

Nos calmamos después de mucho tiempo.

\---LUCIUS,ALGO PASA AQUÍ,SOMOS MELLIZOS,NOS AMAMOS,PERO ESTOY CREYENDO QUE ESTO VIENE DE MUY ARRIBA, TÚ TE CONVERTISTE EN EL ANGEL DE LLAMAS Y YO EN UN ANGEL BLANCO,NO CREO QUE SEA COINCIDENCIA--.

\---YO TAMPOCO,PORQUE EL DIOS SETH ES FUEGO Y HORUS EL VIENTO,EL CIELO---

\---ESO ES LO QUE CREO QUE A TI TE DIERON SER EL DIOS DEL FUEGO SETH,Y MAÑANA NOS VAMOS SOLOS LEJOS EN EL DÍA PARA COMPROBARLO,ESTA BIEN?---.

\---SÍ,EN EL DIA NOS VAMOS---Sonreimos y bajamos a cenar.

Entramos y estaban todos cenando,ya nos habían servidos,nos sentamos y sentimos los dos que nos mojaron con jugo,nos reimos fueron nuestros hermanitos,el abuelo y mi papá nos miraban sonriendo,teníamos hambre y deviramos la comida y nos tomamos el splendsangre a velocidad..

Empezo a amanecer,y nosotros esperamos que estén en sus habitaciones y nos fuimos escondidos al mismo sitio donde me transforme en HORUS.

Con Lucius nos transformamos en el Angel Negro y volamos lo más arriba que podiamos,traspasamos las nubes,nos agarramos las manos,empezamos a dar vueltas despacio mirándonos y sonriendo y me vi de repente de color blanco y mi hermano de Angel de las llamas,me solto,entonces me vi que era HORUS,empece a caer,Lucius volo a velocidad a tratar de agarrarme cuando me di cuenta que volaba también y vi lo que queríamos ver,Lucius se transformo en un inmenso ser de llamas ERA SETH.

Volamos en picada hasta llegar al suelo,cuando tocamos tierra los dos,el suelo retumbo cual terremoto,en la sombra no divisamos ÉL tenia cabeza de perro o lobo.

Escuchamos que una voz arriba nos llamo,volamos bien alto a la luz brillante del Sol,traspasamos las nubes,seguimos subiendo,llegamos a una nube ovalada,aterrizamos ahí,vimos a un Ser enorme y amarillo con un cetro,nos arrodillamos ante ÉL,porque sentimos que era el DIOS SUPREMO RA.

\---HIJOS MIOS,OS HE INVOCADO Y EL PODER DE USTEDES DOS ES UN REGALO QUE DEBEN TENER CUANDO LLEGUE LA HORA DE LUCHAR CON EL DIOS DESTRUCTOR---

\---PADRE,COMO LUCHARIAMOS NO CONOCEMOS NUESTROS PODERES---SUBIRAN ACÁ CADA CUARTO MENGUANTE DE LA LUNA Y OS ENSEÑARE A UTILIZAR SUS PODERES---.

\---MUY BIEN PADRE,TUS ORDENES SERAN CUMPLIDAS---.

\---AHORA REGRESEN Y NO LE DIGAN A NADIE LO QUE VAN A HACER---

\---ESTA BIEN PADRE---.

Regresamos a la tierra,bajamos nos transformamos de nuevo.Volamos como angeles negros nada mas y nos dimos cuenta que el sol no nos afectaba en absoluto.

Llegamos al Castillo por arriba,entramos y quedamos en dormir en mi habitación,nos dormimos juntos en mi cama,estábamos cansados.

Cuando nos despertamos,nuestro padre nos miraba fijamente.

\---QUE ESTA PASANDO,USTEDES SABEN ALGO QUE YO NO SÉ---

Nos miramos y estábamos convertidos en Lobos negros.

Lucius:

\---ESTE,PAPA NO PODEMOS DECIRTE NADA,ESTO ES ALGO QUE NOS PROHIBIERON DECIRLO A NADIE---.

\---Y QUIEN PUEDE PROHIBIRLES,YO SOY SU PADRE---.

\---SÍ,PERO ES ALGUIEN MUY ARRIBA DE TI,PERDÓN PAPÁ---.

\---ESTA BIEN,VOY A RESPETAR ESO,JAMAS PENSE VER LO QUE HE VISTO EN USTEDES,PARECE QUE ESTAN DESTINADOS A ALGO GRANDE


	13. POR UN ERROR DRACULA Y VLAD SE ENFRENTAN Y SUCEDE UNA TRAGEDIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRACULA Y SU PADRE SE ENFRENTAN EN UNA PELEA POR UN ERROR Y DRACULA SE CONVIERTE EN EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD Y AL TRTAR DE DETENERLO OCURRE UNA TRAGEDIA

Despues de 10 días,  hubo cuarto menguante,y volamos hacia arriba donde nuestro Padre Ra. Llegamos como SETH y HORUS nos arrodillamos,ante ÉL,nos miro,--Bueno, vamos a que aprendan a utilizar sus poderes,el Destructor es hijo de Apófisis,es fuerte y no puedo luchar con ÉL,porque dejaría que el padre entre a la tierra y seria peor--.

Empezaron las enseñanzas de RA para con sus hijos.

HORUS:--TECNICAS DE VUELO Y ATAQUE CELESTIAL

SETH:--TECNICAS DE FUEGO INFINITO.

3 dias completos fue el entrenamiento,regresaron muy cansados a la Tierra,al pasar la capa atmosférica,se transformaron en los angeles negros,llegaron al castillo por la parte de arriba.

Dracula estaba sobrevolando el cielo a la espera de verlos,los siguió,entro al Castillo,vio que volvieron a transformarse en sus hijos,entraron a la habitación de Lucius, abrió la puerta y los vio tirados en la alfombra,el cansancio les pudo.

Se acerco a ellos,sintió un aroma distinto que duro poco y desaparecio y regreso el aroma de vampiros, se extraño,pero los vio profundamenre dormidos,con magia los puso juntos en la cama,les acaricio su cabello y salio dejandolos dormir.

Durmieron mas de un día,pero no dejo que nadie los moleste,solo ÉL Y Martha entraban a verlos dormir.

Cuando se despertaron,les dolia el cuerpo,para bajar de la cama fue tedioso,se reian pero el dolor era casi insoportable,solo avanzaron a sentarse en la cama.

Vieron que la puerta se abrió,era su Padre,que entro los vio:

\----QUE PASA,PORQUE ESTAN ASÍ---

\-----PAPÁ ENTRENAMOS POR 3 DIAS Y NUESTROS CUERPOS NORMALES NO RESISITIERON ESE FATIGOSO ENTRENAMIENTO,NOS DUELE CASI NO PODEMOS PARARNOS.---.

\------BUENO PARA DOLORES ASÍ,HAY UNA SOLUCIÓN---.

Se les acerco,primero a Lucius le dijo:

\-------MUERDEME EL CUELLO Y SUCCIONA MI SANGRE,YO TE DIGO CUANDO PARAR---

\---QUÉ? ,PERO PAPÁ---

\-----HAZLO,YA---

Lucius miro a su hermana y mordio a su padre en el cuello y comenzó a succionarle la sangre ,hasta que Dracula dijo Ya.

Despues se acerco a su hija Lucien:---HAZ LO MISMO QUE HIZO LUCIUS---

Lucien lo mordio en el cuello también hasta que su padre dijo:--Ya—

Y se asustaron cuando vieron que les miro fijamente,se hizo para atrás y quedo inconsciente.Pero se dieron cuenta que no les dolia nada,se podían mover normalmente.

\------PAPÁ,NOS ESCUCHAS,PAPÁ----

Se miraron,lo cogieron y se lo llevaron a su habitación,lo acostaron y se quedaron ahí,en espera que despierte.

Lucius dijo:

\---CREO QUE NUESTRO PADRE RA,NOS DIJO QUE CADA CUARTO MENGUANTE,TE ACUERDAS LO QUE DIJO Papá que cada cuarto menguante el AUMENTA SU SANGRE Y POR ESO SE SACA LA SANGRE Y LA GUARDA EN BOTELLAS,LAS QUE VIMOS EN LA NEVERA PRIVADA QUE TIENE BAJO LLAVE?---.

\----SÍ ,DESPUES DE 3 DIAS SE LA SACA,PERO AHORA NOS HIZO TOMAR SU SANGRE----.

Paso más de una hora y Dracula empezó a moverse y a despertarse,los miro sonriendo.

\---AH YA ESTAN BIEN---

\---SÍ ,PERO A TI SE TE VE TERRIBLE---

\---NO IMPORTA USTEDES ESTABAN MAL Y TENIA QUE HACER ALGO---

\---PERO,PORQUÉ TU SANGRE?, ABAJO TENEMOS CORDEROS---.

\----- MI SANGRE ES ANTIGUA Y CON FUERZA Y AL SER MIS HIJOS LES DA FUERZAS--.

Lo ayudaron a pararse,lo hizo con dificultad y se fueron al comedor.Cenaron y vieron a su padre tomar la sangre casi 5 veces lo que veian que tomaba.Pero al terminar estaba de nuevo alegre y vivaz como siempre.Pasaron los días tranquilos y otra vez fue cuarto menguante,subieron hacia el cielo y llegaron donde su Padre el DIOS RA.

HORUS:---TORNADO DE VIENTO Y AGUA—

Seth:---TORNADO DE FUEGO Y VIENTO.

Así mismo 3 dias agitadores,pero llegaron al Castillo,solo entraron y cayeron en las escaleras,Dracula los estaba esperando,los recogio y se los llevo a la habitación de Lucius y los dejo ahí que duerman,pero ya tenia su sangre descongelada para darles cuando despierten.

Cuando despertaron estaba sentado su padre,les ayudo a incorporarse y les dio dos botellas de sangre a cada uno,se la tomaron y se sintieron bien de inmediato.

Bratt estaba de visita con beatrix,se encontraron con sus sobrinos,se abrazaron y habían traido unos postres que les mando Quasimodo a cada uno,su abuelo Vlad estaba de viaje donde un amigo,pero ya estaba de regreso.

Cuando probaron el postre

\---QUE RICO,CON RAZON TÍO QUERIAS TENERLO CONTIGO---

\---SÍ,  QUASIMODO NOS CONSIENTE AH Y LE MANDO A DRAC,ESTE QUE SACO DEL INTERNET Y LO RELLENO CON SANGRE DE CORDERO—

\-----HOLA,HOLA,CUÑADA,BRATT,ESCUCHE MI NOMBRE---.

\----QUASI TE MANDA ESTE POSTRE RELLENO DE SANGRE DE CORDERO---

\----A VER QUE TAL ESTÁ---

Lo probo y se lo comio a velocidad:---esta rico MMMM---.

Nos reimos de ver a la velocidad que se lo comio.

\--QUE?,---

\---PAPI,QUE RAPIDEZ---.

Se sonrio y siguió comiendo,otros que estaban ahí y no eran para ÉL.

\-----PAPÁ ESE ERA DEL ABUELO VLAD--.

\----BRATT VAMOS A VER A QUASIMODO PARA QUE LE HAGA OTROS Y TE TRAIGO---

\---VAMOS,PORQUE LO LLAMO Y LE DIJO QUE LOS IBA A TRAER YO---

Se teletransportaron a casa de  Bratt,la suerte que Quasimodo ya tenia algunos hechos que regresaron enseguida a tiempo,porque los puso en la bandeja cuando se escucho:

\---HOLA FAMILIA,HUELE RICO,POR AQUÍ---

\----PAPÁ QUASIMODO TE MANDO TUS POSTRES FAVORITOS---.

\---VAYA,A COMER---

Mirabamos a mi padre que estaba colorado y nosotros sabemos por que,jajaja.

\---éste Quasimodo si que sabe cuales me gustan---

Pense,que bueno que no llego antes sino se daría cuenta que mi papá se los comio todos y tuvieron que ir de nuevo a la casa del tío a traer más.

\---DRAC TE COMISTE MIS POSTRES?---

\---QUE?,YO,QUE…---- Y miro al abuelo que estaba enojado.

\----E.E.E.EH,SÍ PAPÁ PERDONA-----

\----BUENO,PERO TRAJERON MÁS,ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA---

Mi papá dio un resoplido de tranquilidad,cuando el abuelo lo agarro del cuello,lo levanto lo apego a la pared.

\-----DRAC,ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMAVEZ,QUE TOCAS ALGO QUE ES MIO,ENTENDISTE?,SOY TU PADRE Y ME DEBES RESPETO--.

\----SÍ PAPÁ,PERDONAME---.

\----JUMP,SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO---.

Vi que salio cabizbajo del comedor y se fue a su habitación.

Mire a Lucius y dije bajito:

\---ES MI CULPA,PENSE LO QUE HIZO PAPÁ Y EL ABUELO ME LEYO LA MENTE---.

\---SÍ ESO HICE ,TE ESCUCHE---

\---PERO ABUELITO,LE GUSTO UNO NUEVO QUE MANDO QUASIMODO Y ESTABAN TODOS JUNTOS POR ESO SE LOS COMIO,NO TE ENOJES---

\-----SE VE,QUE TÚ NO CONOCES A TU PADRE,SIEMPRE HACE ESO,DESDE NIÑO,SE LOS COME Y DESPUES LOS REPONE Y ME ENOJE ES PORQUE AHORA YA ES UN ADULTO Y SIGUE HACIENDO LO MISMO,Y BRATT QUE LO ACOLITA-----.

El Tío Bratt,bajo la vista y el abuelo dijo:

\--ANDA A VER A TU HERMANO Y CÁLMALO---

\----SÍ PAPA---Y se fue donde estaba nuestro padre.

\------YA SABEN DE DONDE SACO SU PADRE QUE NO LE GUSTA QUE TOQUEN SUS COSAS,AH Y ME DI CUENTA DE LA NUEVA ENERGÍA DE USTEDES,,TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON EL DIOS RA?---

\---ABUELITO,NOS PROHIBIERON HABLAR DE ESO.----

\-----YA VEN LO QUE LES DIGO,USTEDES SI RESPETAN UNA ORDEN DIRECTA--.

Bratt entro a la habitación de su hermano y lo vio sentado enojado.

\----HERMANO YA CONOCES A NUESTRO PADRE DE TODO SE DA CUENTA,ES DIFICIL ESCONDERLE ALGO--.

\---LO SÉ,PERO ME TRATA MUY MAL Y YA NO ESTOY BAJO SU MANDO,AHORA YO SOY EL REY,PERO NI ASÍ,CUANDO SE ENOJA ME TRATA CUAL SOLDADO,NO ME GUSTA---.

\-----YO,POR LO MISMO NO QUERIA ESTAR AQUÍ Y REINAR CONTIGO,EN ESO TU TIENES EXPERIENCIA,PERO CREO QUE NUNCA TE HA CRITICADO TU FORMA DE GOBERNAR O ME EQUIVOCO---.

\----NO NUNCA,ES EN LO PERSONAL.,PARECE QUE ME CULPARA DE ALGO---

\---PERO DE QUÉ? ,SI LO QUE PASO CON LA FAMILIA FUE CULPA DE OTRA PERSONA Y YO HICE ALGO MALO TAMBIEN QUE NO QUIERO RECORDAR---

\----NO CREO QUE SEA ESO,ES ALGUNA OTRA COSA---.

.----HASTA CREO QUE NOS ESTA ESCUCHANDO LO QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO---

\---QUÉ? ,ESO CREES BRATT?---.

\-----SÍ,ES CIERTO,LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO----

Drac se enojo de que su padre no les de privacidad que dijo:

\------MALDITA SEA,PAPÁ,HASTA LAS CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS ESTAS ESCUCHANDO,CREO QUE AQUÍ EL REY SOY YO NO TÚ QUE  TE HAS ESTADO ENTROMETIENDO EN LO QUE HAGO Y DIGO----

Bratt se quedo asombrado de lo que dijo su hermano,eso ya era una falta de respeto a su padre.

Asomo su padre,enfrente de ÉL Y Dracula no le bajo la mirada.

Vlad lo agarro y se lo llevo a la parte de atrás del castillo,ante la asustada mirada de su hermano,que bajo las escaleras a velocidad y sus sobrinos lo vieron asustado y lo siguieron.

Alli estaban su padre y su abuelo frente a frente.

\-----ASÍ QUE TÚ ERES EL REY Y PUEDES FALTARLE EL RESPETO A TU PADRE CUANDO TE DE LA GANA,ESO QUISISTE DECIR?---

\----YO LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE RESPETES MIS CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS,ADEMAS ES CIERTO YO SOY EL REY---

Y vieron que su abuelo le dio tremenda cachetada a su padre.

\---PUES A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS EL REY,YO FUI  REY ANTES QUE TÚ,ADEMAS SOY TU PADRE Y DEBES OBEDECERME Y RESPETARME---

Y vieron a su padre poner los ojos rojos y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

\-----ME ESTAS RETANDO A PELEAR A MÍ,  A TU PADRE?,PUES BIEN PELEEMOS---

El abuelo se puso en forma de pelea y también puso los ojos rojos.

Nosotros nos quedamos boquiabiertos viendo eso. Entonces el abuelo desaparecio y vimos a nuestro padre salir volando hacia atrás,pero se levanto a velocidad y vimos al abuelo también salir volando hacia atrás.

Se transformaron en Angeles Negros y volaron hacia el cielo,se veian fogonazos y sonidos de la alas,y vimos un bulto enorme caer,tocaron tierra eran los dos que estaban peleando agarrados de las alas y estaban heridos los dos.

Se levantaron tambaleantes,entonces los vimos a los dos que eran unos seres inmensos con cuernos,garras,alas enormes y eran como de fuego,se fueron uno contra el otro,con esas garras se lastimaban entre si,y el abuelo en un descuido le enterro los cuernos en el costado a nuestro padre,que rugio del dolor y cayo arrodillado,pero igual se levanto y se le fue encima al abuelo y con la garra le lastimo la espalda y le desgarro un ala.

El tío Bratt estaba desesperado,pero no podía meterse y nosotros estamos más asustados todavía.

Y entonces, vi a nuestro padre que sus ojos eran negros cegados de sentimientos,mire a Lucius y dije:

\---VA A MATAR AL ABUELO,NO ESO NO DESPUES VA A SUFRIR DE CULPA—

Vimos a nuestro padre que se transformo en el Rey de la Oscuridad y cuando le lanzo el fuego de la muerte,me transforme en HORUS Y ATRAPE EL FUEGO Y LO DESAPARECI,PERO LE DI UN GOLPE CELESTIAL y rugio del dolor al caer se volvió a transformar en papá y vi al abuelo asustado ya transformado correr hacia ÉL.

\-------HIJO NO,NO,LE ROMPISTE EL ALMA,SE ESTA MURIENDO,NO---.

\---QUÉ? ,ESO HACE EL GOLPE CELESTIAL?---.


	14. SE ARREGLO TODO Y UNA HERMOSA SORPRESA PARA LOS MELLIZOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi ocurre una dolorosa tragedia para la familia Dracula,pero se soluciona y llega una grata sorpresa para los Mellizos Hijos de Dracula

—HERMANO,NO TE MUERAS,NO.

—PAPÁ,NO TE MUERAS.

—LO SIENTO PAPÁ,IBAS A MATAR AL ABUELO,PERDONAME—

Estaba temblando y respiraba con dificultad y sangraba mucho,entonces se escucho una voz:

—cierren los ojos,TU NO HORUS.

Vi a nuestro padre Ra,bajar al lado de mi padre,le puso la mano en el pecho y canto algo en un idioma desconocido,mientras le metio la mano en el pecho saco el alma de mi padre afuera le hizo algo que brillaba y la hizo entrar de vuelta al cuerpo y vi respirar mejor a papá,le desaparecio las heridas,lo dejo como si nada hubiera pasado y al abuelo también pero solamente lo toco y le curo las heridas.

—DRACULA,RESPETA A TU PADRE AHORA Y SIEMPRE,TE AMA PERO NO DEBIA DEMOSTRARLO Y ESO TÚ LO SABES,DUERME AHORA.

Y le toco la sien,y dijo:

—Solo tú escucharas esto Horus,los espero en 4 dias,cuarto menguante,los espero---.Y se fue.

—ya se fue,ABRAN LOS OJOS, CURO A MI PAPÁ,DIJO QUE LO DEJEN DORMIR----.

Abrieron los ojos y vi a mi abuelo,abrazar a nuestro padre y decirle:

—te amo Vlad,TÚ LO SABES,SABES QUE ES CIERTO----.

Y se hizo un humo escarlata y se lo llevo,nosotros también nos fuimos a la habitación y ya estaba acostado en su cama.

—abuelito,casi mato A MI PAPÁ—

—ESTA BIEN FUE TU REACCION Y ERA LO UNICO QUE PARABA ESE PODER,NADA NI NADIE PODIA PARAR EL FUEGO DE LA MUERTE DEL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS---.

—RA DEBE AMARLOS,PARA HUMILLARSE A BAJAR Y AYUDAR A RECUPERARSE A DRAC QUE ES SU PADRE.

Nos miramos mi hermano y yo y pensamos que debe ser cierto.

—AHORA SALGAN,YO ME QUEDO CON MI HIJO,HASTA QUE DESPIERTE.

Salimos y el Tio Bratt abrazo al abuelo y miro a su hermano inconsciente se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio con nosotros.

—PENSE QUE PERDERIA A MI PAPÁ Y DESPUES A DRAC.

—TÍO,PERO QUE MÁS PODIA HACER IBA A MATAR AL ABUELO---

—NO, ESTA BIEN,YA PASO

Se fue a la sala a sentarse cabizbajo.

—VAMONOS DE AQUÍ LUCIEN,VAMONOS A OTRO LADO.

Nos convertimos en Angeles negros y nos fuimos donde entrenábamos,nos sentamos en la hierba,nos miramos en silencio un buen rato.

—ME DIO MIEDO CUANDO LE VI LOS OJOS NEGROS Y SE TRANSFORMO EN EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD.

—YO TAMBIÉN PERO NO ALCANCE A REACCIONAR COMO TÚ.

—Y CASI MATO A NUESTRO PADRE LUCIUS,CASI MUERE,ESE GOLPE CELESTIAL ES PODEROSO.

—RA DIJO QUE EN 4 DIAS ES EL CUARTO MENGUANTE

—AH,SI,ESTA BIEN,ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR PAPÁ.

—YO TAMBIÉN,OH MARTHA YA DEBE HABER REGRESADO DEL SUPER CON NUESTROS HERMANITOS,VAMOS.

Regresamos rápidamente y Martha llegaba en ese momento,le quitamos a nuestros hermanos y fuimos a jugar con ellos.

Mientras en la habitación donde estaba dormido Dracula,Vlad lo vio moverse y pensó que iba a despertarse pero no era eso lo que estaba pasando,Dracula empezó a temblar y a gritar como si le doliera espantoso,Vlad se asusto,no sabia que estaba pasando,

Sus hijos también escucharon y dejaron los niños en brazos de su madre y volaron para ver que pasa.

Llegaron a la habitación y veian a su padre retorcerse de dolor y gritar horrible,su abuelo caminaba de un lado hacia el otro, sin saber que esta pasando.

—LUCIUS Y SI VAMOS A PREGUNTARLE A PADRE RA QUE LE HIZO?

—CREO QUE SE ENOJARA,POR IR A MOLESTARLO

—PUES YO VOY Y SI ME CASTIGA QUE LO HAGA,PERO ME PREOCUPA PAPÁ MIRA COMO SUFRE.

—ESTA BIEN,VAMONOS AFUERA Y NOS VAMOS.

Salimos a la parte de atrás,nos transformamos y nos fuimos hacua el cielo.,llegamos a la mitad del camino y paramos ahí:

—PADRE RA,NOS DAS PERMISO DE IR CONTIGO?

—SÍ, TIENEN MI PERMISO---Mire a Lucien y subimos.

—QUIEREN SABER PORQUE DRACULA ESTA SUFRIENDO VERDAD?.

—SÍ,LO QUEREMOS MUCHO Y DUELE VERLO SUFRIR ASÍ.

—ESTÁ RECORDANDO LOS DOLORES QUE SUFRIO DURANTE TODA SU VIDA Y EN QUE SU PADRE VLAD LO CURABA Y LO CUIDABA PERO AL ESTAR INCONSCIENTE, NO SE DABA CUENTA,PERO EN EL SUEÑO LO VE.

—AH,PERO ESCUCHARLO SUFRIR DUELE PADRE RA.

—LO SÉ,PERO ES UNA SOLA VEZ,PARA QUE NUNCA MÁS DUDE DE SU PADRE.

En eso Dracula grito horrible y sus dos hijos lo escucharon y se arrodillaron sufriendo al oírlo.

—¡¡Noooo!!,DUELE PADRE RA,DUELE OIRLO SUFRIR.

—YA NO TARDA EN TERMINAR SU SUFRIMIENTO

—BUENO,LOS ESPERO EN 4 DIAS EN CUARTO MENGUANTE,YA VAYANSE A VER A SU PADRE

—GRACIAS PADRE RA.

Bajamos a supervelocidad.Ya no se escuchaban sus gritos,entramos a ver,seguía durmiendo pero se veía más tranquilo.

El tío Bratt dijo:

—SIEMPRE PENSE EN QUE DRAC AL SER EL ELEGIDO DEL LINAJE Y SER EL REY TENIA PRIVILEGIOS,PERO VEO QUE ES DURO LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER Y SOPORTAR,MEJOR QUE YO NO FUI ELEGIDO,ESTOY MÁS TRANQUILO ASÍ.

En eso comenzó a despertarse Dracula,se estiro y miro a su padre que estaba sentado junto a Él.

—PERDONAME PAPÁ,POR FALTARTE EL RESPETO.

—ESTA BIEN,ESTA BIEN,TE PERDONO HIJO

Y se abrazaron y Bratt también los abrazo.

Nos miramos tranquilos de verlo bien.

Se levanto pero dijo que se sentía un poco mareado,trajeron sangre de cordero,se la tomo,pero se quedo sentado un poco más,Bratt se despidió y se fue.

DRAC TE SIENTES MEJOR?

—UN POCO PAPÁ,PERO POR QUÉ ME SIENTO ASÍ?.

—PAPÁ

—HIJOS,HASTA QUE LOS VEO

—DISCULPA PAPÁ POR LO QUE  PASÓ

—NOOO,ESTA BIEN,YA PASÓ

—OYE PAPÁ Y SI TE DAMOS ENERGÍA?

Nos pusimos frente a Él y pusimos nuestras manos en su cabeza y la habitación resplandecio por unos minutos,terminamos y dijo que se sentía mejor y se paro de la cama sonriendo.

—ya estoy bien.

El abuelo se rio,lo abrazo y lo jaloneo llevándoselo.

Tocaron el timbre y cuando escuchamos.

—HOLA BUENAS NOCHES,HOLA DRAC,HOLA VLAD.

Eran las voces del Embajador de alemanis,nos miramos sonreímos,bajamos corriendo.

—MI AMOR — dijimos al unísono,los dos.

—TILL,ARIA.

—LUCIUS,LUCIEN.

Nos miraban la alegría era incontenible al volver a verlos,nuestras almas,juntos de nuevo.

Saludamos con sus padres y nos sentamos a conversar de nuestras anécdotas,nos reíamos de todo.

Pasaron los 4 dias y fuimos a ver a nuestro padre Ra.

Pero esto si fue muy doloroso,ÉL en persona peleo con nosotros nos golpeo demasiado duro,que a veces no podíamos reaccionar,tomabamos el agua de la vida,pero igual después otra vez el dolor era ya inaguantable pero teníamos que hacerlo.

—así pelea el DIOS DESTRUCTOR,asi que deben practicar mucho.

Al tercer dia,casi no sentíamos el dolor de los golpes y vimos sonreir a nuestro padre Ra.

—Ya es hora de que se vayan después de 10 dias regresan,adiós hijos mios.

—GRACIAS PADRE RA.

Se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo,fue un abrazo cálido se sintió muy bien.

Bajamos de nuevo,al llegar nos olvidamos de transformarnos y aplastamos un cerro,lo dejamos plano,nos reimos tanto.

Cuando llegamos al castillo,olia rico,entramos al comedor y escuchamos la voz de alguien conocido y era,guau,QUASIMODO-.

—QUASIMODOOO,JAJAJAJA,ESTAS AQUÍ,VIVAAA-

—JOVENES DRACULA,HOLA,EL JOVEN DRAC ME TRAJO,  QUERIA QUE LES HAGA LA CENA QUE TIENE INVITADOS

—QUASIMODO,HUELE RICO

—AH,ALLA ESTAN UNOS CHOCOLATES QUE LES HICE,SOLO PARA USTEDES

—¡¡GRACIAS QUASI!!.

Nos los comimos todos,estaban riquísimos,después subimos para cambiarnos.

—OIGAN HIJOS,HOY VIENEN A CENAR SUS NOVIOS Y SUS FUTUROS SUEGROS.

—GRACIAS PAPÁ.

—AH EN SU CUARTOS DEJE LAS BOTELLAS DE SANGRE,TOMENSELAS.

—AH, SI PAPÁ,GRACIAS.

—Lucius apurate hombre,ya eres guapo,para que tanto te arreglas

Uun HERMOSO COMO YO SE MERECE TODAS LAS ATENCIONES,¡¡ENVIDIOSAAAA!!

—YO ENVIDIOSA DE TI,JAJAJA,BRINCOS DIERAS.

Se escucho el auto llegar,bajamos y esperamos en la Sala.

—BUENAS NOCHES

—HOLA AMOR

—HOLA CARIÑO—

Estuvimos conversando un rato y entonces Till se levanto diciendo:

—BUENO FAMILIA AQUÍ YO TILL, FRENTE DE TODOS TE PIDO LUCIEN QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA

Me quede boquiabierta..

—QUE?,OH… SÍ, SÍ QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos.

Y vi a mi hermano que también se levanto y dijo.

—YO LUCIUS DRACULA, TE PIDO ARIA QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA

—AH,SÍ LUCIUS,SÍ QUIERO.

Nos aplaudieron todos,esto era una cena de compromiso.

Nuestros padres si sabían lo que iba a pasar y sonreían.

La fecha de la boda quedo para después de 2 meses


	15. LLEGO EL DIA DE LA PELEA Y SE REVELO EL SECRETO DE SU PADRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOS MELLIZOS PELEARAN CON SU ENEMIGO Y DESCUBRIRAN UN SECRETO INCREIBLE DE SU PADRE

Pasaron los 10 dias y toco ir de nuevo a ver a nuestro padre RA.

Subimos y terminamos el entrenamiento.

\------Hoy en la noche llega EL DIOS DESTRUCTOR.----Y DONDE ESTARA PADRE?

\---ESO NO SÉ,PERO DEBEN ESPERARLO,VAYAN Y PELEEN Y GANEN O TODO SE ACABAR EN LA TIERRA---.

\---ESTA BIEN PADRE---

Y bajamos a esperar.

Estamos en la parte de atrás del castillo esperando cuando salio papá y nos dijo:

\---QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ,ESPERAN ALGO?—

\---SI PAPÁ,MEJOR ENTRA---

De repente asomo un hombre con un gran saco tapado .

\---HOLA,HOLA,YA ESTAN AQUÍ EH,JAJAJA,HEY,HOLA DRACULA O DEBO DECIR…---.

\---CALLATE POR FAVOR,NO LO DIGAS---

\---DECIR QUE COSA PAPÁ?---

\--AH,SON TUS HIJOS,JAJAJA---

\------APOFICRET POR FAVOR,NO LO DIGAS---.

\---SOLO PORQUE HOY ES EL DIA DE LA PELEA,NO LO VOY A DECIR,DRACULA,JAJAJA---.

\------APOFICRET ES TU NOMBRE?---

\---SI,ESE ES MI NOMBRE Y USTEDES VAN A PELEAR O NO AH O LES DOY UN INCENTIVO,JAJAJA---.

Y le lanzo un poder a nuestro padre que lo azoto contra el suelo y vimos que no podía levantarse hacia fuerza pero pareia que algo lo sostenia hacia abajo.

\------dracula,se siente bien verdad,JAJAJA,ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA EL INCENTIVO---

Vimos un puño enorme que golpeo a nuestro padre que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y ese ser se reia a carcajadas.

\---DEJALO,LA CPELEA ES ENTRE NOSOTROS---

\---SI,PERO ME GUSTA HACERLO SUFRIR ASI ME HIZO SUFRIR,ANTAÑO.

Y otra vez lo golpeo que casi lo deja sin aliento.

\---BASTA,VAMOS A PELEAR---dijo Lucius.

Entonces vimos un gran resplandor.

\-----HIJO,VEN CONMIGO,DAME TU MANO---

Era Ra y se llevo a nuestro padre con ÉL Y sonreímos,nos transformamos en HORUS Y SETH Y EMPRENDIMOS EL VUELO.

Empezo la pelea.

Mientras Ra decía:

\----CREI QUE APOFICRET LES IBA A DECIR QUIEN ERAS TÚ,ANUBIS—

\---PERO NO LO DIJO PADRE---.

Dracula que en realidad era ANUBIS conversaba con RA.

\---CREES QUE ELLOS LE GANEN PADRE.SABES QUE A MI ME COSTO MUCHO HACERLO PERO AHORA ES MAS FUERTE---.

\---SÉ QUE LO HARAN,EN EL MOMENTO PRECISO SOLTARAN SU VERDADERO PODER Y ACABARAN PARA SIEMPRE CON ÉL---

Miraban hacia abajo la pelea.

Cuando APOFICRET REVELO SU VERDADERO Ser nos miramos,se parecía en su aspecto a nuestro padre.

\-----AH,YA SE DIERON CUENTA,JAJAJAJA,SABEN PORQUE NOS PARECEMOS?ES MI HERMANO SOBRINOS---.

\---QUE COSA?COMO ESPOSIBLE---.

\-----JAJAJA YA LO SABRAN ALGUN DIA,MIENTRAS YA ES HORA A PELEAR---.

Ataco primero a Lucius que apenas logro esquivarlo,y le dio el golpe de PODER DE TORNADO DE FUEGO, que lo hizo retroceder incrédulo,pero lo volvió a atacar y lo golpeo cion unas alas que aparecieron de la nada y Lucius cayo a la tierra se escucho un tremendo estruendo,pero vi que venia de nuevo hacvia nosotros y se puso al lado mio.

APOFICRET se carcajeo.

\---VAYA,VAYA,RA LOS ENTRENO MUY BIEN AH---.

Entonces yo me le puse enfrente y me puse en modo pelea y me ataco con las alas pero yo le aguante el golpe,dolio pero no mucho y lo golpee con  tornado de viento que lo hizo revolotear enredándose con su capa.Se solto y me atacó lanzándome algo grande de fuego,lo recibi de frente,pero no me hizo daño,me le rei,se enojo muchísimo,porque se fue encima mio y me golpeo con unas garras acorazadas me dio en el estomago que me hizo volar lejos y si me dolio,pero igual me regrese al lado de mi hermano.

\------NO PENSE QUE ERAN TAN FUERTES,SU PADRE ME GANO ANTES PORQUE YO ERA MUY JOVEN E INEXPERTO,PERO AHORA NO Y NO PIENSO PERDER CON LOS CACHORROS DE ANUBIS---

\---QUE DIJO?---

\---SI ANUBIS ES SU PADRE,JAJAJA---

Nos miramos y en la mente le dije a Lucius…SOMOS HIJOS DE ANUBIS,HERMANO ENTONCES SOMOS FUERTES Y LE PODEMOS GANAR ESTOY SEGURA.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza y nos reimos a carcajadas.

\---de que se rien idiotas---

\---DE NADA APOFICRET,JAJAJA---.

Nos lanzo un poder paralizante,pero me acorde de un consejo que me dio nuestro abuelo y nos desvanecimos y el poder quedo nulo sobre nosotros y lo atacamos los dos,les dimos un fuerte golpe en el estomago que cayo a la tierra,lo seguimos y estaba retorciéndose del dolor.

\-------PERO COMO HICIERON ESO? AY---.

Nos quedamos parados mirándonos,unimos nuestras manos y nos concentramos en el poder celestial y  el fuego infinito,los combinamos y cuando se volvió a parar y nos iba a atacar se paro en seco mirándonos asombrado.

\-------QUE ESTAN HACIENDO,POR QUE TIENEN LOS OJOS BLANCOS-----

Y le lanzamos el poder,al golpearlo grito y empezó a desaparecer.

\------NOOOO,NO ES POSIBLE,NOOOOO----

Y desaparecio,a lo lejos se escucho otro quejido.

\-----NOOOO,MI HIJO APOFICRET,NOOOO----

Y Subimos donde Padre RA y vimos a ANUBIS parado sonriendo al lado de ÉL.

Fuimos a abrazarlo contentos y Ra dijo:

\------LO HICIERON,DIGNOS HIJOS TUYOS ANUBIS---.

\---GRACIAS PADRE RA---.

\-------PAPÁ,ERES ANUBIS---

\----SI HIJOS----

\----POR QUE APOFICRET NOS DIJO QUE ERAS SU HERMANO?---.

ANUBIS miro a RA y el asintió con la Cabeza.

NUESTRA MADRE ERA LA ESPOSA DE APOFISIS Y RA ES MI PADRE----.

\---QUE?-AH---.

\---Y QUE PASO CON ELLA---

\-----APOFISIS LA MATO,POR ESO QUIERE DESTRUIR LA TIERRA----.

\-----OH,----

\------BUENO,DEBEN REGRESAR,PERO ESTO ES NUESTRO SECRETO,JAMAS DEBEN DECIRLE A NADIE---

\---SI PADRE RA---.

Y nos regresamos felices.En el camino vimos que papá hizo un ademan y ANUBIS en forma de bruma volo hacia debajo de la tierra.

\-----Y ESO QUE FUE?---

\----MI ESPIRITU DE ANUBIS FUE A HACER SU TRABAJO EN EL INFRAMUNDO---.

\---AH ES VERDAD----.

Llegamos como si nada.,pero ya entramos tranquilos el peligro se acabo.

Aparecieron los mellizos,saltando y corrieron y se trnsformaron en murciélagos---

-síiii,jajaja,---grito nuestro padre y los siguió transformado en murciélago y se perseguían y se escuchaban las risas,eran muy pequeños y ya se podían transformar.

\---Mami,ya se puedenTRANSFORMAR SON CHIQUITOS TODAVIA,MIRA MI PAPA ESTA FELIZ---.

Nos reíamos y cuando vimos a papá caer ya como humano y le cayeron los niños encima,los abrazo y eran risas.

Los Mellizos mayores nos miramos sonreímos y miramos que lo teníamos todo,una familia amorosa,un abuelo gruñon pero que nos amaUN TIO que regreso de l murete,, un padre y madre que daríamos todo por ellos,,los amamos con locura,solo nos falta casarnos con nuestros zing y ya esta cerca la boda.

\-----SIIII,JAJAJAJA----.

Nos hicimos murciélagos volamos por todas partes,entramos donde estaban nuestros padres y aterrizamos encima de nuestro padre y lo aplastamos cuando regresamos a nuestra forma natural.

\---ME APLASTAN.OIGAN ESTAN SORDOS?---

Nos reimos y cogimos a nuestros hermanos y los llevamos a volar con nosotros y vimos que salieron nuestros padres a vernos sonriendo,todos sus hijos eran felices y ellos también se nos unieron.dimos algunas vueltas y volvimos a entrar y en la sala nos transformamos y era una escena linda,nuestros pdres juntos y nosotros teníamos a los mellizo abrazados,yo con mi hermana y Lucius con mi hermano

HIJOS,SOY FELIZ DE TENERLOS A TODOS USTEDES Y A MI BELLA ESPOSA JUNTO A MÍ---

\----Y NOSOTROS  DE TENERLOS A USTEDES---.

El abuelo Vlad se perdió de ver el espectáculo,le hubiera gustado ver esto.

Lucien:--Nuestro matrimonio doble se acercaba ya,mi vestido de novia ya lo tenia listo y sus joyería y el traje de Lucius estaba hermoso era un terno negro su corbata rojo sangre y nuestro padre le dijo que use la capa Real porque era un Principe,era negra y el fondo un rojo sangre,cuando se lo probo lo quede mirando como novia enamorada y nos reimos,jajaja----.

Dracula:---LUCIUS AQUÍ ESTÁ TU CORONA,TU COLLAR CON EL DIJE DE DRAGON Y PARA TI MI QUERIDA HIJA AQUÍ ESTÁ TU CORONA,TU COLLAR CON EL DIJE DRAGON Y LYCAN----

Los vimos eran hermosos y dijimos al unísono:--GRACIAS PAPÁ—

Dracula miro a sus hijos feliz de que iban a dar el paso culminante en sus vidas,los amaba tanto,sus hijos lo superaban en fuerza e instinto.

\----PAPI SABES,QUERÍAMOS PEDIRTE SI PODEMOS VIVIR AQUÍ CON NUESTRAS PAREJAS?----.

\----Y YA HABLARON CON ELLOS?---.

\---EH,NO TODAVÍA,QUERIAMOS PREGUNTARTE PRIMERO---

\----Y CUAL ES LA RAZON,SI ES QUE HAY ALGUNA?---.

\-----PAPÁ,QUEREMOS ESTAR CERCA PARA PROTEGERLOS ---

\---OH,YA ENTENDÍ,JEJEJE---.

\---ESTA BIEN---

\---GRACIAS--.

Los mellizos abrazaron a su padre felices de que iban a vivir junto a quienes tanto aman,,su padre, su madre, su abuelo,,sus hermanos,,su tio.


	16. LOS MELLIZOS SIEMPRE LE DIRÁN A SU PADRE EL REY DRACULA,TE AMAMOS PAPÁ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La felicidad por fin llego al Reino de Dracula

Mas tarde se reunieron las dos parejas en una sala de cine y conversaron un momento antes de entrar y los mellizos hablaron con sus respectivas parejas sobre la idea de vivir en el Castillo de Dracula.

\--MI AMOR,PENSAMOS QUE SERIA BUENO VIVIR EN EL CASTILLO DRACULA PARA ESTAR CERCA DE LA FAMILIA,QUE TE PARECE?

\--LUCIUS,TE AMO Y CREO QUE SI,ESTOY DE ACUERDO---

\---Y TU TILL,QUE PIENSAS?---

\---BAH,AMOR DONDE TU QUIERAS VIVIRE FELIZ MIENTRAS ESTES A MI LADO---

\---POR ESO TE AMO MI TESORO BELLO---

Y se besaron los cuatro y entraron al cine.

En los diarios se anunciaba el matrimonio de los herederos de la corona y la gente esperaba impaiente la boda.

Ya estaba todo listo,El PAPA accredio a casarlos,Dracula  llevaría a su hija Lucien al altar para entregarla y a Aria su padre.

En la Gran Catedral comenzó la música matrimonial,en la entrada estaba llena de gente mirando a los Principes llegar.

Cuando llego Lucius la algarabía femenil era inmensa,se lo veía guapo con su corona y demás joyas,entro junto con Till hacia el altar a esperar a sus novias.

Cuando vieron llegar las carrozas de las Novias fue un aplauso fuerte y ver a sus reyes salir primero la gente sonreía.

Dracula salio primero,le dio la mano a Martha y entro para dejarla sentada al frente,regreso y ya estaba el padre de Aria ahí,se dieron la mano y esperaron a sus hijas que llegaron en una carroza elegante.

Les dieron la mano y comenzaron a entrar a la catedral,y comenzaron a caminar por el centro para llegar al altar y entregar a sus hijas a los Novios.

Dracula le dio la mano de Lucien a Till  y después el padre de Aria le dio la mano de su hija en la mano de Lucius.Se fueron a sentar donde estaban sus esposas.

El PAPA comenzó con la ceremonia,y llego a la parte de los anillos y sus ritos de amor,fue hermoso y después que llego al tan ansiado:

\---PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA—

Se besaron ambas parejas y el aplauso no se hizo esperar,salieron las parejas de recién casados para afuera,eso era un estruendoso aplauso y gritos de

“VIVAN LOS ESPOSOS,VIVA”

Fueron a la Recepcion que era en el castillo Dracula,todo fue de maravilla y al terminar los recién casados se despidieron de su familia e iban a emprender su viaje de “LUNA DE MIEL”.

Su padre el Rey Dracula,les regalo el viaje a las Islas Galapagos.

Se quedaron en la Isla San Critobal en el hotel más lujoso y disfrutaron de todo.Estuvieron 15 dias.

Llamaron y comunicaron a Dracula su regreso.Dracula organizo una recepción en el castillo para festejar el regreso de los esposos.

Y Quasimodo fue el Chef que hizo el banquete.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por sus padres y fueron abrazados por su familia,

La recepción fue un éxito,al terminar entraron a la sala y los mellizos fueron a abrazar a su padre.

\---Papá TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO,NO NOS IMAGINAMOS VIVIR SIN TI---.

\--MIS HIJOS,MIS HIJOS YO TAMBIÉN LOS EXTRAÑE,LOS AMO DEMASIADO

\--HEY NIETOS DE MI CORAZÓN,ABRACEN A SU ABUELO YO TAMBIEN LOS HE EXTRAÑADO---.

\--ABUELITOOO,TE QUEREMOS MUCHO---

\---SOBRINOS AQUÍ ESTA SU TIO QUE TAMBIEN LOS QUIERE—

\--TIO BRATT,SI ES CIERTO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑAMOS---.

\---HOLA SUEGROS---

HOLA SUEGRITOS---

\---JAJAJA DIGANME DRAC,SUEGRO HUELE A VIEJO---.

Todos rieron escuchando a Dracula.

De repente se vio un inmenso resplandor y llego La reina de las Brujas.

\---HOLA SU MAJESTADES,VENGO A DARLES UN REGALO A SUS HIJOS—

\---LUCIUS A TI TE DOY EL REGALO DE ADIVINACIÓN PARA PROTEGERTE—

\---LUCIEN A TI TE DOY EL REGALO DE LA MAGIA DE ABRIR EL PORTAL DEL REINO MAGICO,SOLO TU PADRE TENIA ESE PODER,AHORA LO TIENES TU LINDA NIÑA—

\---GRACIAS,dijeron los dos.

\---DE NADA,QUIERO MUCHO A LA FAMILIA REAL,ADIOS---.

Todos estaban felices,esos eran unos hermosos regalos

Al otro día comenzó la vida de casados,salieron a dar un paseo,cada quién con su pareja,mientras Dracula se quedaba en su despacho atendiendo obligaciones del Reino.

Till quiso ir al Mall para comprar ropa deportiva y Lucien acepto sonriendo,llegaron y al bajar del auto los reconocieron les hicieron vitores

—Viva los príncipes

—Gracias

Y saludaban a todos,enseguida los guardias del mall los rodearon para que no se les acerque nadie

Aria le pidió a Lucius ir al campo para admirar la naturaleza,Lucius también tenia ganas de salir al campo

—Tenemos los mismos gustos amor mío.

—Si,amor

—Aria quiero que veas esto

Lucius volo muy alto y al bajar se transformo en SETH

—Wow,que hermoso y gigantesco Lucius

—Me llamo SETH mi amor

—SETH el Dios de las llamas?

—Si amor,lo único que no puedo hacer es tocarte cuando estoy así

Y Lucius volvió a ser vampiro

—Amor se te ve tan hermoso,pero como estes te amo

—Yo te amo Aria

Y se besaron tan profundamente.

En cambio Till y Lucien estaban en el patio de comidas comiendo pizza pero rodeados de los guardias.

—Amor,donde tu vas hay barullo,jajaja

—Till,jajja,no es cierto.

—Claro que sí,mira estamos rodeados.

—Es una orden de mi padre,no pueden ir contra eso,ni yo tampoco.

—Bueno eso si cuando el Rey ordena,se hace porque se hace.

—Mi padre sabe que podemos cuidarnos solos pero siempre dice” soy su padre y siempre lo sere”

—Tu padre los ama de verdad mi amor

—Y nosotros a Él,mataríamos por defenderlo

Till miro a su esposa todo enamorado y sonriéndole

—Pasa algo Till?

—No mi amor,es que te veo y me digo,te casaste con la vampira más hermosa del reino

—Oh Till,jeje no exageres.

—No estoy exagerando,es la verdad

Mientras en el campo Lucius miraba a Aria con ojos enamorados

—Lucius,tienes esos hermosos ojos azules que me embriagan cuando me miras

—Mi amor,me encanta mirarte,te amo

—Te digo algo Lucius,eres el vampiro más guapo del reino

—Aria,por favor,no me halagues tanto

—Es en serio amor,ninguno se compara a ti,eres guapísimo.

Lucius sonrio y sintió como si alguien lo llamara

—Espera un momento amor,parece que alguien me llama,cerro los ojos y vio que era su hermana que lo llamaba.

—Es Lucien,quiere que vayamos al Mall

—Vamos,entonces

—Si,pero mejor me teletransporto es más rápido,mas tarde mando a recoger el auto.

Abrazo a su esposa y se hizo un humo escarlata como lo hace su padre y llego frente a los esposos reales

—Hola,hola

—Lucius,me escuchaste

—Claro hermana,estamos unidos siempre.

—Ya que estamos aquí,que les parece ir al cine

—Vamos —dijeron todos

Entraron sin pagar,ya sabían que eran los príncipes y el Rey tenia una suite reservada en el cine,llegaron,en ese sitio había camareros que les servían lo que pidiesen

—Charles por favor traenos sodas —dijo Lucius

El camarero dijo

—Si príncipe de inmediato

Llevo las sodas a todos y Lucius dijo

—GraciasCharles

—De nada Principe.

Los príncipes eran muy queridos porque trataban amablemente a los empleados,no eran arrogantes.

La vida había cambiado completamente para todos,había felicidad en el Reino

Y los mellizos eran felices porque a quien amaban principalmente era a su padre Dracula y saber que era muy feliz,los llenaba por completo,parecería injusto ya que ahora tienen a sus parejas que los aman,pero el amor filial a su padre era tan fuerte que morirían por Él y eso Dracula lo sabia muy bien y Él estaba con su esposa Martha y sus otros hijos al lado,pero siempre en su mente escuchaba a sus mellizos decirle donde quiera que estén

—Papá te amamos

Y siempre se lo veía sonreir al escuchar eso y cuando miraba a sus otros mellizos chiquitos lo miraban y también le decían

—Te amamos papá.

El Rey Dracula sabia que el amor de sus hijos por ÉL sería por toda la eternidad

Y por eso sus hijos son

“MELLIZOS DE SANGRE REAL”

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
